Qui est le chasseur ?
by likeol
Summary: Scott est perdu, après ces deux années en tant que loup garou, il ne pensait pas pouvoir perdre le contrôle à ce point. Il va devoir en assumer les conséquences à un moment ou la dernière des choses dont il a besoin c'est de perdre le contrôle face à un homme qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir de sa vie. ScottxDerek et d'autres couples.
1. Chaleur

_Hello à tous et à toutes !_

_Voici ma nouvelle fanfic sur Teen Wolf. Scott doit se retourner dans la tombe dans laquelle il n'est pas en voyant les couples que je fais avec lui ah ah. _

_Cette fic a pour sujet principale une sombre histoire de trafic et de confiance. Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment et j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite._

_Je ne possède aucun personnage de Teen Wolf bla bla bla, je ne fait qu'inventer bla bla bla j'ai envie de pizza bla bla bla_.

** Chapitre 1 : Chaleur**

« Il fait chaud ». Voici ce que se dit Scott en rentrant chez lui ce jour là. Il grimpe dans sa chambre avant d'aller dans la salle de bain et retire ses vêtements rapidement en ne gardant que son boxer. Il a envie d'une bonne douche, ouais, une douche histoire de se sentir un peu mieux même si il ne transpire pas vraiment (il résiste bien mieux à la chaleur qu'avant, merci métabolisme de loup garou). Perdu dans ses pensée ce n'est qu'en s'apprêtant à sortir qu'il sent que quelque chose cloche. Il se retourne et dans un coin de sa chambre deux yeux à la couleur incompréhensibles pour lui qui le fixe. Le visage est impassible, le cœur de Scott s'accélère. Pendant trois longues secondes il ne bouge pas d'un poil puis subitement, il couvre ses parties intimes de ses mains comme s'il était nu.

« Der…mec, putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu ne peux pas prévenir quand tu débarques chez quelqu'un ?

Les yeux de Derek vont de haut en bas puis de bas en haut, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

-Je suis venu pour deux choses, la 1ère, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'obtenir des informations…

-Quoi ? Non ! demande à quelqu'un de ta meute !

Derek inspire profondément. Dernièrement, à chaque fois qu'il a eu un début de conversation avec le jeune homme, l'autre l'envoi baladé. Inévitablement, c'est le même argument qui revient : « Demande à quelqu'un de ta meute ». Cela l'agace. Pourquoi McCall ne se considère pas comme appartenant à sa meute ? Est-ce qu'il pense vraiment qu'il va pouvoir continuer son caprice longtemps ? Il ne survit que par chance jusque là juge Derek en restant silencieux.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça répond-t-il en avançant.

-Arrête de me menacer, tu aimes trop faire ça, tu demandes quelque chose, non, tu l'exige et si on te donne pas ce que tu veux tu nous menace. Ne crois pas que tu vas aller emmerder Stiles avec ça, laisse le en dehors de tes histoire Derek.

-Sinon quoi ?

Scott cligne des paupières, surpris par la question.

-Il n'y a pas de sinon, je te le demande, laisse le en dehors de tout ça j'en ai marre qu'il risque sa vie pour des histoires qui concernent des loups garou. Tu sembles oublier bien vite ce qu'il s'est passé avec son père la dernière fois !

-Il s'est montré plutôt utile jusqu'à présent. Quand à son père, il savait les risques en allant cherché un Yéti avec une simple patrouille.

-Oui… mais…je ne me le pardonnerais pas si il lui arrivait quelque chose, et son père aussi, même si il est le sheriff. (Scott fixe Derek pendant quelques secondes et ajoute) Enfin, je n'attends pas que tu comprennes à vrai dire…

-Je suis le grand méchant et sans cœur Derek hein…(Il se retourne et s'apprête à passer par la fenêtre lorsqu'il lui lance) Au fait, il est probable que ton loup ait suffisamment grandi à présent et qu'il cherche « quelqu'un » pour se lier et s'accoupler alors fait attention. Ce genre de choses peut vite déraper à plusieurs niveaux.Déjà en tant que simple humain les sentiments sont compliqué alors crois moi, les pulsions peuvent être encore plus violente pour notre espèce.»

Scott regarde Derek s'éloigner sans dire un mot. Il sait très bien que son loup commence à faire des siennes. Jusqu'à présent il se contrôle bien, mais ça devient de plus en plus dur et au cours des derniers moi, il a traversé une phase un peu compliqué vis-à-vis de lui-même. Avoir perdu Allison l'avait laissé sans ancre lors de ses transformations et il a du réapprendre en quelque sorte à dominer sa partie lupine. Oh, il sait que les choses risquent de dégénérer si subitement il devient une belle d'envie et de désir mais que peut-il faire pour lutter contre ça ? S'enfermer pendant des semaines ? Avec l'expérience et l'âge il y arrivera mais en attendant ?

* * *

Scott béni ce moment où il n'était pas encore un loup garou. Tout était simple à cette époque. Enfin, sa vie n'était pas un compte de fée mais ça allait. Depuis, loups garous, Allison, Derek, homme lézard, chasseurs, yéti et sorciers…

Que du bonheur quoi ! Et il avait changé. Physiquement déjà, ah, clairement sur une échelle de 1 à 10 il était passé d'un 6 à un bon 8 selon ses critères, et mentalement…la découverte de sa bisexualité (non consommée et non révélé, même pas à Stiles) le rend plus que perplexe. Parfois, il a le sentiment de ne pas vraiment savoir qui il est. Il essai de prendre du recul par rapport à tout ça mais ce n'est pas évident. Les choix qu'il a du faire l'ont changé, au moins un peu. Jackson est parti de Beacon Hill, Erica a été tuée, c'est à peine si il parle encore à Allison, Derek à deux nouvelles femmes dans sa meute, les sœurs Zeca, Crystal et Lina, deux femmes au passé difficile qui avaient été capturées et transformées en loup garou par la meute d'Alpha puis vendues en tant qu'esclave à un riche homme d'affaire. Les évènements qui ont mené à leur libération ont été plutôt rocambolesque , depuis elles sont resté avec lui. La plus jeune des deux a son âge et s'amuse à flirter légèrement avec Stiles. Juste ce qu'il faut pour être entre l'indifférence et le « il y a peut être moyen ». C'est une chic fille donc il espère que Stiles pourra lui plaire vraiment, après tout, c'est la 1ère personne qui l'intéresse après Lydia. Sa soeur en revanche est une lesbienne au look androgyne qui a jeté son dévolu sur Allison. Oh, il est à peu près certains qu'Allison n'est pas intéressée réellement mais elle prend un malin plaisir, dès qu'il est dans le coin à jouer le jeu. Pourquoi la demoiselle lui en voudrait ? Il ne sait pas, après tout, elle est celle qui a rompu et beaucoup d'eau à couler sous les ponts depuis.

Bref, il tente de rester loin de tout ce beau monde même si il s'entend bien avec Boyd et Isaac, ce qui est embêtant parce que, ne serait-ce que par amitié envers eux, il se retrouve souvent mêlé à leurs problèmes.

Ding ding dong.

Scott enfile un short, il n'est toujours pas allé à la douche. Il descend les escaliers et à peine en bas il sait qui est de l'autre côté. C'est les yeux froncés qu'il ouvre.

« Scott, comment vas-tu ?

-Peter ? Encore toi ?

-On dirait que tu n'es pas heureux de me voir.

Scott n'en revient pas, c'est la 3e fois en deux semaines qu'il vient chez lui.

-Il y a des milliards de femmes, pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI c'est ma mère que tu as décidé de fréquenter ? Tu n'as pas dit que tu avais fait ça juste pour m'emmerder au début ? Bah c'est bon, passe à autre chose, allez, au revoir.

Hop hop hop jeune homme (lance Peter en souriant et en bloquant la porte d'une main). Ok au début c'était ça, mais il n'y a pas deux femmes comme ta mère, je veux faire sa connaissance.

-Oh je le sais, mais je ne vais pas la laisser tomber dans les bras d'un psychopathe assassin.

-Tu es vexant là, je me tiens bien depuis ma résurrection.

-A croire que tu as vu la lumière.

-J'ai vu des tas de choses durant ma mort crois moi.

-Pourquoi ne pas trouver une louve, une Alpha comme toi ?

-Ta mère me plais Scott, tu devrais t'y faire.

Scott s'apprête à répondre, une pointe de colère commençant à arriver lorsque sa mère le prend de cours :

-J'arrive dans deux minutes, je cherche mes boucles d'oreille, entre Peter. Scott, ne fait pas l'enfant.

Peter entre malgré que Scott ne se soit pas poussé d'un pouce.

-Prends ton temps Melissa, nous ne sommes pas pressés.

-Non mais sérieusement Peter, tu ne peux pas sortir avec ma mère !

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonne-t-il.

-Tu as essayé de me tuer !

-Moi ? Non je n'ai jamais essayé de TE tuer Scott, toi en revanche…

Scott est choqué, Peter a le chic pour toujours tout tourner à son avantage. Il secoue la tête et laisse tomber.

-Si tu blesses ma mère, je recommencerai.

-Crois moi, la blesser est la dernière chose que tu veux, elle est…

-Je suis quoi ? demande Melissa en entrant dans le salon ?

-Resplendissante dit Peter dont les yeux pétillent.

-Flatteur dit-elle en prenant son manteau. Allons-y. A plus tard Scott.

-Au fait, quand tu auras besoin d'aide, viens me voir.

-Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de ton aide ? » lance Peter en sortant.

Scott reste un moment à fixer la porte, il se dit que c'est n'importe quoi et résiste à l'envie d'appeler Stiles pour une petite filature à l'ancienne. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain et prends une douche. Parfois il a l'impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur sa vie.

* * *

Derek est quelque peu énervé. Bon, non pas que ce soit rare mais il est tout de même énervé. Tenter de protéger quelqu'un sans pouvoir lui dire pourquoi est un peu embêtant. Mais comment annoncer à ce quelqu'un que son père est peut être mêlé à un trafic concernant les loups garous ? Après tout comment être sûr que l'homme dont on lui a parlé est le père de Scott ? Ce dernier n'en parle jamais et de ce qu'il en sait, il n'y a pas de photo de lui chez eux. Il sort son portable et envoi un sms à Stiles « Maison des Hale dans 30 min », il attend quelques minutes lorsqu'un sms de réponse arrive « t'abuse, tu veux quoi ? » à quoi il répond un simple « dépêche ».

Stiles arrive à l'heure, les mains dans les poches de son jean l'air grognon :

« Sérieux, t'abuses.

-Tu sais que tu geins beaucoup ?

-Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui me mets toujours dans des coups foireux t'es pas très amical.

-Je suis amical ! s'étonne Derek.

Stiles ouvre de grands yeux.

-Oh vraiment ? Il n'y a pas trois jours mon dos à rencontré un arbre grâce à toi. Et ce n'est pas amicale de gratter à ma fenêtre pour que je t'ouvre à toute heure du jour et de la nuit pour t'aider !

-Ou veux-tu en venir.

-Peux-tu essayer d'être un peu plus…normal et un peu moins…sauvage ?

Derek hume l'air.

-Tu t'es parfumé ? Pour qui t'es-tu parfumé ?

-Quoi ? (Il rougit) je…je me parfume pour moi-même, j'ai pas le droit ?

Derek réfléchit, qui est encore là dans la maison ? Boyd et Crystal. Oui, bien évidemment, Crystal…Il se met à sourire et Stiles sait qu'il est démasqué.

-Donc c'est pour quoi ? demande t-il mielleux.

-J'ai besoin de savoir tout ce que tu sais sur le père de Scott, et que tu me fournisses une photo de lui.

Stiles à la bouche qui s'ouvre grand.

-Pardon ? Pourquoi ?

-Fait le, c'est tout.

-Derek, je ne suis pas l'un de tes Bêta et tu me demande quelque chose de méga privé sur mon meilleur ami.

L'Alpha grogne, ses yeux deviennent rouges.

-Ce que tu es agaçant…

-Oui, c'est l'une de mes plus belles qualités. Si tu ne m'explique pas ce qu'il se passe, je ne ferai rien pour toi. C'est donnant donnant. (Derek le lâche). Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas d'ailleurs ? Si Scott apprends que j'ai fait ça il me tuera, enfin il ne me tuera pas, mais je n'ai pas envie de trahir sa confiance.

-Ecoute, il se passe quelque chose de louche dans la région et on m'a dit…

-Qui ? le coupe Stiles suspicieux.

-Quelqu'un.

-Qui ?

-J'ai des connexions à certains endroit lâche Derek visiblement agacé de devoir répondre.

-Donc qu'est-ce que ce mystérieux gars t'as dit ?

-Il arrive quelque chose aux loups garous de la région, j'ai besoin également de trouver des infos sur le nombre de corps mutilés retrouvés sur les deux dernières années dans l'Etat. Je pense qu'il y a un trafic, c'est probablement en rapport avec la mort d'Erica dit finalement Derek.

Le souvenir d'Erica, de son corps…ou plutôt, ses morceaux de corps sont encore frais dans l'esprit du jeune homme qui détourne le regard.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais Derek, pour tout ce qui concerne le père de Scott…Il va falloir que tu voies avec lui.

L'Alpha ne cache pas son ennui face à cette tâche. Il imagine d'ici l'Oméga l'envoyer balader et il a moins de patience ces temps-ci. Cette période le mets sur les nerfs et avec quatre loups garous à gérer cela risque d'être compliqué. Il se rappel encore comment il est tombé dans les bras de Kate à cause d'un de ces moments où ses pulsions l'ont emportés sur sa raison. Oh, bien sûr tout cela avait été calculé selon ses soins pour que le « hasard » fasse bien les choses mais cela n'enlève rien au fait qu'à un moment, il ait eu des sentiments pour elle.

-Ok, j'irai lui parler mais j'ai d'abord besoin des autres informations.

-Je m'en occupe…chef.

-Tu t'y mets toi aussi ?

-Ce surnom te va bien, Isaac a raison de t'appeler comme ça.

-Oui mais toi tu n'es pas un de mes Bêta, Stiles.

-Et Dieu me préserve d'en devenir un, pour autant tu ne peux nier que c'est presque comme si je faisais parti de votre meute, même si l'idée d'être son tes ordres me donne des boutons, quand vous n'essayez pas de me tuer, j'apprécie votre compagnie.

-…

-Quoi ?

-C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ? demande Derek dont les sourcils forment un angle inédit.

-Je ne suis pas un loup garou et je ne souhaite pas vraiment en être un mais je sais que des humains sont parfois dans les meutes de loups alors…

Derek se mets à sourire, presque pour lui-même.

-Tu pourras participer aux entrainements alors lance-t-il à Stiles.

-Hola, comme tu y va mon bon ami, que nenni, d'ailleurs je repars, je vais juste dire bonjour aux présents. »

Derek le regarde s'éloigner. Il se sent à peine coupable, Stiles est un bon élément et s'il parvient à l'intégrer officiellement à la meute, alors Scott y entrera également, non ? A vrai dire, c'est gagnant pour tout le monde : Il y a trois éléments qui renforceraient sa meute. Stiles déjà, quoiqu'on en dise, il n'est pas le fils du sheriff pour rien. Certes il est TRES agaçant parfois mais son esprit chaotique les a sortis de bien des problèmes. Lydia Martin également. Ses connaissances sont tout aussi utiles, enfin, quand elle daigne les aider de plus, le fait qu'elle soit immunisée contre la lycanthropie signifie qu'en elle, coule le sang d'une entité mystique. Il n'y a que pour cette raison qu'elle ne peut pas devenir autre chose. Enfin, il y a Scott. Un Omega qui se trouve être un Alpha potentiel ne peut pas rester sans meute. Ca envoi un mauvais signal à d'autres qui pensent Derek faible et vu les derniers évènements, Scott ne peut pas se contenter de faire semblant d'être toujours humain, il est tant qu'il s'accepte parce qu'il ne sera pas capable de sauver ceux à qui il tient.

Bien sûr, Derek ne voit pas du tout comment il pourrait convaincre au moins deux d'entres eux de le rejoindre mais il va y réfléchir, pour une fois, l'esprit tordu de son oncle pourrait lui être utile.

* * *

Scott tente de faire profil bas. Sortir n'a pas été une très bonne idée. Au beau milieu d'un magasin il s'est mis à renifler une jeune femme parce qu'il « aimait son parfum ». Faisons l'impasse pour d'autres choses qu'il aurait aimé la concernant. Son cœur bat rapidement, il faut qu'il pense à autre chose. Il se dit qu'il se ferait bien une soirée avec Stiles, Isaac et Boyd, une soirée entres mecs où il ne risque aucun comportement douteux… [Allô ? Alloooooo ? _Oui ? Qui est-ce ? _C'est moi, tu ne me reconnais pas ? _Quoi ? Non. _Comment ? Je suis ta bisexualité Scott voyons. Alors comment ça tu veux passer une soirée entres mâles ? Tu penses qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes ? _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, il n'y aura aucun problèmes, ils pourront me gérer si je déconne, je ne vais pas leur sauter dessus ! _ Oh Really ? C'est ce qu'on va voir. ] Scott a l'impression d'être un peu dingue lorsque son téléphone sonne, le faisant sursauter :

« Allô ?

-Scott ? C'est moi, comment tu vas ?

-Stiles ? bien, bien, tu m'as un peu surpris.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait surprendre un loup sur patte. Bref, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Tu lis dans mes pensées, je voulais justement te voir, je me disais qu'on devrait se faire une soirée entre mec, tu sais avec Isaac et Boyd par exemple.

-Umh…ouais, ouais très bonne idée, tu sais quoi ? Rendez-vous chez Derek à 19h30 ce soir, d'accord ?

-Chez Dere…pourquoi chez lui ?

-Sois à l'heure, Bÿe.

Scott regarde son téléphone en se demandant quelle mouche a piqué Stiles. Bah, peu importe, L'Alpha disparaitra surement au bout de cinq minutes. Peut être qu'il pourra lui demander des détails sur sa période de « chaleur » ? Soudainement, il pense à Peter avec sa mère. Ah non ! Il ne la fréquentera pas pendant sa période d'obsédé ! Dégoutant ! Bon, ils sont a priori dans un lieu public mais quand même ! Il ne comprend pas une seule seconde pourquoi sa mère accepte de sortir avec Peter tout en sachant tout ce qui est arrivé au début. Bien sûr au départ elle avait été vraiment en colère. Jamais il n'avait vu sa mère passer un savon sur quelqu'un comme ça. Une véritable tempête et Peter la regardait comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles qu'on puisse lui parler sur ce ton. Au final, il avait obtenu un rendez-vous pour se faire pardonner et elle avait glissé qu'il avait beaucoup à se faire pardonner et donc qu'il y aurait probablement plus d'un rendez-vous. Scott roule des yeux à ce souvenir.

Il décide de changer de haut et d'aller à pied jusqu'à chez l'Alpha (qui n'est pas son Alpha, que l'on soit bien clair !). En route, il passe dans une superette pour acheter deux bouteilles et des choses à grignoter.

« Alors Scott, on prévoit une petite soirée sans m'inviter ?

-Hey Lydia, c'est juste un petit truc entre mecs mais ne t'inquiètes pas, si je fais quelque chose de plus gros tu seras la 1ère prévenue…après Stiles ajoute précipitamment et à voix basse Scott.

-J'espère bien Scott. Au fait tu as le bonjour d'Allison.

Une bouteille s'échappe de ses mains et il la rattrape au dernier moment, perdu.

-Allison ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Lydia le fixe un moment avant de répondre avec un sourire.

-Oui, elle va bien. Je me demande pourquoi vous ne parlez plus, ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

-C'est…compliqué…

-Le compliqué, c'est nos vies maintenant Scott. »

Et elle s'éloigne ainsi, laissant Scott dans ses pensées. Scott ne connait pas vraiment Lydia. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'elle est très intelligente et qu'elle avait souvent l'air de s'ennuyer jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette le nez dans certains livre de la collection personnelle de Peter. Le genre d'ouvrages qu'un non initié ne comprendrait pas du tout. On aurait pu croire qu'au vu de leur passé commun, Lydia éviterait le grand Hale comme la peste pourtant elle n'a pas peur de lui. Scott doit lui reconnaitre ça, il semble sincèrement essayer de racheter ses fautes mais il n'aura jamais vraiment confiance en lui. Ce n'est pas possible.

Il passe à la caisse et reprend son chemin En approchant de la demeure des Hale il croise les sœurs Zeca et Lina lui balance : « Dépêches toi, ils ont faim et je crains qu'ils mettent Stiles au menu si tu ne file pas ». Il leur sourit et trottine jusqu'à l'entrée.

* * *

Lorsque l'Alpha remonte de la cave où il s'est entrainé, il passe dans la cuisine récupérer une bouteille d'eau. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil aux quatre jeunes hommes sur le canapé, parlant et plaisantant. Il aime ça. Il ne le dira jamais, mais il aime ça. Il redescend au moment où Scott tourne sa tête dans sa direction, cherchant des yeux l'Alpha. Pour le moment ça se passe plutôt bien même si il a du mal à ne pas regarder la bouche d'Isaac, à ne pas imaginer les mains de Boyd sur son corps et à ne pas renifler Stiles comme si il portait l'odeur la plus rassurante du monde. Il n'ose pas vraiment aborder ce sujet avec les autres de peur qu'ils se moquent de lui mais ça lui pèse de plus en plus.

« Tout va bien Scott ? demande Boyd.

-Ouais…ouais ça va.

-Ton cœur bat plutôt vite non ? Continue de demander le noir sans parvenir à identifier ce qu'il se passe.

Isaac se mets à rougir puis regarde Scott et lâche un « Oh » de surprise.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiète Stiles.

-Tu ne serais pas…commence Isaac mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir, Scott se jette sur lui pour plaquer sa main contre sa bouche. Ils se débattent gentiment faisant rire Boyd qui comprend ce qu'il se passe tandis que Stiles demande à comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Isaac et Scott tombent du canapé et lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrent, Isaac à les mains sur les hanches de son ami qui bondit sur ses pieds en un instant, complètement électrisé. « Oh merde » se dit-il. Le souffle court, Isaac le fixe.

-Je vais me servir un verre, je reviens fait Scott en s'éloignant.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il pose son front contre l'un des murs, appréciant le froid qui le calme. Pourquoi Isaac a fait ça ? Mince…et si lui aussi…oui, c'est possible, merde, trois loups plus ou moins en période de chaleur ? Mauvais, très mauvais ! Boyd semble aller bien lui pourtant…en même temps il n'a jamais été bien communiquant, si ça se trouve il est prêt à tous leur sauter dessus dans l'instant !

-Scott ?

Scott sursaute, Derek est en jean noir, débardeur, transpirant. Il se dirige vers le réfrigérateur et se saisit d'une bière qu'il décapsule d'un doigt. Il porte la bouteille à sa bouche et le goulot semble glisser entre ses lèvres. Ses yeux sont à moitié clos. Scott voit la scène presque au ralentit. « Abusé » se dit-il. Une goutte de sueur glisse de son front puis sa tempe et descend le long d'une ligne invisible jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Scott veut cette goutte. Derek lui glisse un regard et Scott déconnecte. L'instant d'après, ses deux mains encadrent le visage de l'Alpha. La bière lui échappe des mains et le jeune homme passe sa langue juste à côté des lèvres de Derek récupérant la goutte qu'il convoitait.

«-Put*** de mer** » s'exclame Stiles .

Scott tourne son attention vers lui. Les trois jeunes hommes sont là, le regardant éberlué. Alors Scott comprends qu'il a laissé le loup prendre le contrôle et qu'il a fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire. Il ne veut pas regarder l'Alpha dans les yeux. Qu'a-t-il fait ? Il se rend compte qu'il l'a coincé avec ses jambes contre l'évier dans une position bien, BIEN trop intime. En parlant d'intime, il y a un endroit « intime » de Scott qui frotte contre un endroit « intime » de l'Alpha. Le jeune homme a la tête baissé, il a un morceau du corps de l'Alpha en pleine ligne de mire, ce n'est pas bon du tout. Il se recule et se rend compte qu'en fait, il veut être collé à lui. « NON » hurle t-il dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? Il se recule nettement, il tremble et c'est paniqué qu'il jette un œil à son meilleur ami dont la bouche est grande ouverte. Il passe entre Boyd et Isaac, les bousculant un peu au passage et sort de cette maison à l'ambiance bien trop chaude à son goût.

Il attache une grande valeur à son contrôle, celui de sa partie lupine. Il pensait avoir tant bien que mal trouvé un équilibre, ne plus « subir » mais il se trompe visiblement. Il a rencontré deux individus qui n'avaient aucun contrôle sur eux et leur loup. Au final, les deux sont morts dont un de sa main. Il a peur, mais il ne sait pas si il a plus peur du loup en lui ou du loup Alpha qu'il a tripoté dans sa cuisine. De tous les présents ce soir là il n'y en avait qu'un a évité et bien entendu il a eu le méga gros lot ! « Je dois l'éviter, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! » pense-t-il. Il se rappel alors de Peter…Et voilà, il va devoir demander conseil à ce malade ?!Non, plutôt crever, il va marcher droit à partir de maintenant et tout ira bien. Tout ira parfaitement bien…

* * *

Il fonce chez lui, n'osant guère regarder son téléphone. Il a oublié sa veste chez Derek mais tant pis, c'est un petit prix à payer pour garder un semblant de dignité. Quand il entre, Melissa et Peter sont dans le salon. Melissa est assise sur un canapé, pleurant tandis que Peter semble tenter de la consoler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Scott dont les yeux prennent une teinte dorée. Il avance l'air menaçant vers Peter.

-Du calme Scott, je n'y suis pour rien.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Scott…(sa mère le regarde malgré les larmes) Il va revenir.

-Qui ? demande le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ton père…Ignacio.

* * *

_Alors alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Pour les besoins de cette histoire j'introduis trois personnes, le père de Scott et deux sœurs au passé difficile. Comme vous vous en douter, il n'y aura pas de STEREK là dedans (pas au sens sentimentale du terme en tout cas) sorry sorry !_

_Comment va se passer cette période pour nos loups garous ?_

_Pourquoi cette réaction de la part de Melissa ?_

_Est-ce que Peter est sincère ou a-t-il un plan machiavélique en action ?_

_Que fera Derek quand il reverra Scott ? (Si il le revoit un jour)._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions ou messages J_

_See ya !_


	2. Résister

_Hello hello boys and girls, how are you todayyyy ? I'm fine thank you ! Me llamo Likeol and Bryan is in the kitchen..._

_Ahem...bref voici le chapitre deux de ma petite fanfiction. J'espère que vous l'appréciez et je remercie les zozos qui m'ont laissé une tite review, ça me fait plaisir._

_aapiem : J'espère que ce second chapitre de donnera envie de lire la suite et ne te découragera pas._

_toshinou : J'essai de créer un peu de suuuuuuuceeeee peineceeee (oui, c'est bien le mot suspens que j'ai tenté d'écrire)_

_psychopathequiassume : Nan je suis pas Belga mais j'aime parfois utilisé des expression desuète ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 : Résister.**

Derek s'est assis au pied d'un arbre. La nuit est fraiche et une fine bruine la rend encore moins agréable pourtant, Derek a chaud. Une chaleur qui irradie son corps d'une manière qu'il n'apprécie pas, du moins, pas vraiment. Il sait parfaitement ce que cette « chaleur » l'a poussé à faire dans le passé. En tant qu'Alpha, il a gagné en maitrise de lui-même et en aucun cas il n'aurait dû être affecté de la sorte, pourtant, sa propre main glisse presque innocemment de son cou à son torse, touchant son ventre…Il s'arrête. « Qu'est-ce que je fous ? ». Cela fait des heures qu'il est là à réfléchir à cette scène invraisemblable avec Scott plus tôt. Aucun de ses Bêta n'a réagi comme ça, ils se contiennent tant bien que mal, mais Scott, en tant qu'Omega ne bénéficie pas de la meute pour le soutenir. Il pense probablement pouvoir s'en sortir seul cet idiot. Pourtant, comment a-t-il pu arriver dans son espace vital si rapidement ? Il n'a même pas pensé à reculer, tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'en un instant, la langue rose de Scott McCall a touché la commissure de ses lèvres…Fuck…Une période de chaleur ne change pas sa sexualité…depuis quand Scott est-il attiré par les hommes ? Au fond, Derek se dit qu'il s'en fout, que tout ça est trop confus et qu'il ne veut pas se prendre la tête avec les hormones d'un jeune homme en mal d'affection.

Son téléphone se met à sonner, il regarde l'appelant : son oncle. D'un geste nonchalant il enlève les fines gouttelettes qui constellent l'appareil et le porte à son oreille :

« Umh ?

-Bonsoir neveu, comment vas-tu ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu n'es pas très accueillant. Bref, j'ai des nouvelles pour toi concernant le père de Scott.

Le cœur de Derek bat un peu plus fort alors il doit se concentrer pour se calmer de nouveau.

-Je t'écoute.

-Il s'appelle Ignacio Aldard et il revient dans le coin. Quel curieux hasard tu ne trouves pas ?

-Comment as-tu eu ces informations ?

-Melissa m'en a parlé.

-Melissa…la mère de Scott ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je la fréquente.

-Quoi ? Es-tu tombé sur la tête ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a accepté ça ?

-Ecoute, Derek, le pourquoi du comment ne te regarde pas. Je la fréquente, point. Tu es peut être mon Alpha mais je reste ton oncle, tu me dois un minimum de respect.

-Je suis simplement…très surpris reprend Derek, conscient d'avoir probablement vexé son oncle.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, il était au Nouveau Mexique et il arrive la semaine prochaine. Il viendrait soit disant pour « affaire » et souhaite, je cite « passer du temps avec sa famille ».

-Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que Melissa le haïssait se rappel Derek.

-C'est le cas. Mais il reste le père de Scott. Elle préfère la jouer profil bas pour le moment, il semble que son ex mari soit le genre d'homme capable de demander une garde partagée de son fils dans le seul et unique but de la contrarier.

-Je vois…Qu'en dit Scott ?

-Oh, il est…umh…je ne sais pas trop en fait, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et n'en est pas sorti. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui aujourd'hui ? Il était vraiment blême quand il est arrivé.

-…

-Derek ?

-Merci pour l'info. »

Derek raccroche rapidement, trop rapidement et il le sait, son oncle s'en est probablement aperçu mais une perte de contrôle de Scott, ce n'est rien…non ?

* * *

Il jette un caillou à sa fenêtre. Discrètement. C'était leur façon d'annoncer qu'ils étaient là avant, quand ils sortaient ensemble. Il voit l'ombre d'Allison à travers les rideaux, puis elle ouvre. Elle le fixe, semblant en proie à un intense dilemme interne. Elle finit par dégager le chemin en posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer d'être silencieux. En deux sauts, Scott est dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Son odeur empli l'endroit et il lui rappelle des souvenirs. Son odeur était son bonbon, il la faisait rouler sur sa langue. Maintenant, cette odeur ne provoque plus en lui d'émois particuliers.

« Que fais-tu ici ? demande la chasseuse.

-Je voulais te voir, te parler.

-Ah oui ? Subitement ?

-…

La jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un peu d'inquiétude pour son ex petit ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu me manque Allison…je veux dire, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demande-t-elle confuse.

-Je sais qu'on a eu des différents, mais j'ai besoin d'une amie et…tu es mon amie…je crois.

Allison s'assoit sur son lit en croisant les jambes, réfléchissant.

-Ce n'est pas si simple…

-Ecoute, je m'excuse pour tout, j'ai été vraiment nase avec toi parfois.

-Scott, écoute…on a une histoire commune et très franchement jouer le rôle de l'ex aigrie c'est usant. Mais je ne sais pas…On risque de souvent se retrouver mêlée à des histoires et on s'en est toujours sorti mais que se passera-t-il si un jour on est plus du tout du même côté ?

Scott n'était pas venu pour ça, mais c'est une conversation qu'ils auraient du avoir depuis longtemps.

-Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, tu le sais !

-Oui, tout comme tu sais que si je le devais, je serais obligé de te tirer dessus…

-Oui…mais je préfèrerais que tu t'abstiennes…T'es pas censée dire que tu ne me fera pas de mal non plus ?

Allison souris, Scott aime toujours la voir sourire.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Scott…mais j'ai peur…les chemins qu'on prend…

-On s'en sortira, on est ce qu'on est, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on se haïsse. Ecoute, il se passe un truc en ce moment qui concerne les loups garous.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande la jeune femme soucieuse.

-On est en période de…umh…chaleur.

Scott rougit, il se force néanmoins à la regarder dans les yeux. Ses sourcils se lèvent.

-Oh…

-Le truc c'est que ça me fait réagir super bizarrement et voilà, tu es la seule personne avec qui…tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui…mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir Scott.

-Je me disais…je ne veux pas sauter sur n'importe qui [Il pense à Derek et secoue la tête] et j'aimerais que tu…m'autorises à avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi le temps que cette période finisse.

-Tu déconnes là ?

-J'ai déjà du mal à me contrôler ces jours-ci. Il y a bientôt la pleine lune, il faut que…j'évacue.

-Branles toi !

Scott est choqué. Allison n'a jamais eu de problème pour appeler un chat un chat elle.

-Je l'ai fait, mais ça ne suffit pas…c'est comme donner une bouteille d'eau à quelqu'un qui à faim.

-Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi Scott, je suis désolé. Tout ce truc sur l'amitié c'était pour ça ?

-Non ! Non ! je t'assure ! je suis sincère. Allison, tu sais que je ne te demanderais pas ça si ce n'était pas important.

-Il n'est pas question que je fasse ça, désolé, mais c'est non.

Allison est ferme et résolue, Scott est dépité. C'est la seule solution à laquelle il avait pu penser. Il inspire profondément, en plus de la déception il se sent un peu humilié.

-D'accord. Merci quand même. »

Il se lève et passe par la fenêtre sans regarder derrière.

* * *

Pendant les jours qui suivent la tension devient de plus en plus palpable. Derek et Peter gèrent évidemment le mieux. Isaac et Boyd aussi arrivent à aller en cours sans paraître plus étrange que d'habitude. Crystal et Lina ne sont pas scolarisées donc elles restent chez Peter. Crystal a purement et simplement refusé de voir Stiles, indiquant qu'elle n'avait pas les idées bien claires en ce moment en revanche Lina…étant de nature impulsive, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher, lorsqu'elle a croisé une certaine humaine, d'embrasser fougueusement Allison dont la surprise l'a totalement empêché de faire quoi que ce soit. Sous le regard interloqué de Lydia, Scott et Boyd, elle est repartie d'où elle est venue sans demander son reste. Scott, lui, voit de moins en moins de gens, il n'est d'ailleurs pas allé en cours ce mercredi, jour avant la pleine lune.

Stiles passe le voir après la fin de ses cours.

« Meeeeec, comme par hasard ça arrive quand je ne suis pas là !

-Elle avait sa main prête à dégrafer son soutif ! Stiles, en pleine rue !

-Tu penses qu'elles…

-Je ne sais pas…Je veux dire Lina a toujours dit haut et fort qu'elle s'intéresse à Allison…les filles sont moins fermés sur le sujet des histoires homo…je crois.

-En même temps tu me sembles plutôt bien ouvert sur le sujet toi-même.

-…

-Oh, allez Scott, je te connais depuis qu'on est gosse, comment tu as pu me cacher ça ?

-Te cacher quoi ?

-Que tu es bisexuel. Je t'ai demandé si les gays me trouvaient à leur goût et tu m'as envoyé boulé.

-Je ne suis pas…

-Tu te fais du mal, cesse de nier, cesseeeeee !

Scott roule des yeux et serre plus fort son oreiller contre lui.

-Stiles…sérieux, je…je sais pas…je ne comprends pas…je veux pas savoir…

-Est-ce que…tu vas me… commence Stiles en se redressant.

-Quoi ? Non !

-Pourquoi ? Tu me trouve pas mignon ? demande le jeune humain sérieusement. Pourquoi personne me trouve mignon ?

Scott soupir et regarde Stiles. Bon, en toute objectivité, oui, Stiles est mignon…ses yeux…ses mimiques…son sourire…

-SCOT T !

Scott semble revenir à lui. Stiles est collé contre le mur sur le côté de son lit et Scott et en appui sur ses genoux et ses mains dans une position très lupine, très proche de son meilleur ami.

-Merde, Stiles, je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive ces temps ci.

Il se recule rapidement, reprenant son oreiller qu'il serre plus fort encore.

-Ca va, y'a pas de mal…wow, je te fais de l'effet on dirait. [Il est fier de lui en plus]

BAM ! Stiles a reçu l'oreiller en pleine tête. Il se met à rire, Scott aussi au final.

-Tu devrais rentrer avant que je ne fasse pire.

-Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister à mon charme. Ne le prend pas mal mais je préfèrerais que ce soit Crystal. Je sais que certains amis se « rendent service » et même si tu serais probablement très délicat pour voler ma vertue…j'ai quelqu'un en vue tu vois ?

-Je sais, tu pourras la voir bientôt. La fin de notre chaleur devrait intervenir avec la pleine lune. Mais, tu t'intéresse vraiment à elle ?

-Je ne sais pas…je crois…je veux dire, elle est…classe…elle a du caractère et tout…en même temps elle est douce… elle est…

-Ok, ok, je vois le genre ah ah. Tu as déjà essayé de l'inviter à sortir, rien qu'elle et toi ?

-Non. Je ne pense pas l'avoir accroché tu vois ?

-Tu n'as jamais accroché Lydia mais tu as quand même été à fond sur elle.

-Oui mais ce sont deux personnes totalement différentes. En plus de tous les mecs, je suis le seul qu'elle ne veut pas voir en ce moment, tu trouves ça normal toi ?

-Tu es un humain, si elle t'attaque, tu ne pourras pas te défendre. Et puis vois les choses à l'envers, peut être que tu la rendrais folle de désir et qu'elle cherche à vous préserver pour ne pas tomber dans un torrent de passion.

-Scott McCall, j'aime quand tu as ce genre d'idée.

Ils sont interrompus par l'apparition à la fenêtre de leur visage renfrogné préféré. Stiles souffle et ouvre, permettant à l'Alpha d'entrer. Ils ne disent rien pendant quelques secondes, se regardant.

-Bonjour ? demande Scott.

-Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous laisse seul ? propose Stiles faisant mine de se lever.

-Surtout pas ! disent en cœur les deux loups qui échangent un regard surpris.

-Scott, tu comptes te transformer où demain ? Comme on est en période de chaleur, ça risque d'être encore plus dangereux que d'habitude.

-Dans ma cave, ça ira non ?

-Je préfèrerais que tu sois avec nous lâche l'Alpha simplement.

-Je me transforme toujours chez moi, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Au visage que fait Derek, oui, ça pose un problème.

-Je viendrai le surveiller fait Stiles.

-Scott est une bombe à retardement. Dans son état et avec la libido qui bouillonne en lui, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne faut pas que quelqu'un soit dans les parages, je peux presque sentir…son désir qu'il tente de contenir.

-Je sais me contrôler ! fait Scott sur la défensive.

-Scott, c'est ta première chaleur depuis que tu es un loup garou et que tu es seul. Jusqu'à présent, tu ne t'en es peut être pas bien rendu compte parce qu'elle était toujours diluée par le fait que tu étais un ado toujours…prêt. Et parce que tu étais avec Allison mais là tu es seul, tu n'as plus d'ancre, crois moi, tu es dangereux pour tout le monde. Tu n'es plus un gamin, tu dois comprendre quand tu as besoin d'aide.

-Je vais m'attacher et il ne m'arrivera rien dit Scott, têtu.

Derek lui lance un regard froid.

-Je ne plaisante pas Scott, tu viens chez nous.

-NON !

Les yeux de Scott deviennent jaune/doré comme deux soleils. Ses poils commencent à pousser et en quelques secondes il est sous sa forme hybride.

-Tu vois, tu perds le contrôle. Stiles, toi qui a encore un cerveau en état de marche, parle lui, sinon il pourrait bien faire ses crocs sur toi.

Derek s'en va rapidement et Scott prend de grandes inspirations. Il regarde son meilleur ami (un regard un peu trop long au goût de ce dernier) puis reprend forme humaine.

-Scott, tu sais, il a peut être raison. Imagine que tu sortes complètement dingo, genre excité dingo et que tu tombes sur moi ou sur ta mère ? Tu crois vraiment que tu…

-Je ne vous toucherais pas ! Ecoute, je sais que vous vous inquiétez mais je vais aller bien. Je maitrise mon loup.

-Espérons que oui… » dit Stiles pas du tout rassuré.

* * *

Lorsque Peter rentre, il trouve Derek dans la cave, réaménagée avec plusieurs cages dans le fond, toutes espacées et un gros tas de chaines. Il les teste, les vérifie. Il en prend une fine et commence à la faire tourner comme s'il s'agit d'une arme.

« Tu comptes apprendre une nouvelle forme de combat ?

-Ca pourrait être utile.

-C'est moi où il y a une cage en trop ?

-Je suis allé voir Scott pour qu'il vienne se transformer ici.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demande l'oncle concerné.

-Non.

-Oh…c'est peut être mieux comme ça.

-Pourquoi ? demande l'Alpha en s'arrêtant.

-J'ai entendu parler de la petite scène de la cuisine.

-Et alors ?

-Scott…est un gamin perdu Derek. Crois moi, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu t'éloignes un peu de lui, au moins jusqu'à ce que sa période de chaleur soit passée.

-Pourquoi, ce n'est plus un gamin.

-Il faut tout te dire…Il ne se contrôle pas. Il risquerait de sauter sur quelqu'un d'ici. De ce que j'ai compris, il n'a touche ni à Boyd ni à Stiles mais Isaac a eu un coup de pression et toi un coup de langue. Alors imagine ce qu'il fera s'il perd le contrôle. En plus le simple fait que tu as tiqué sur le mot gamin montre qu'il se passe quelque chose.

-Je n'ai pas peur de Scott et je ne suis pas attiré par lui.

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais on est jamais trop prudent. Il partage des liens avec la plupart d'entres nous, et on ne sait pas comment ça va se traduire dans ce genre de période.

-Il va être chez lui, si il devient dingue, c'est sa mère où Stiles qui en subiront les conséquences.

-Il ne faut pas qu'il touche à qui que ce soit. Mais bon, au moins il n'y a pas d'Alpha dans le coin donc ça ira.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Nous, les Alpha, nous dégageons quelque chose de particulier pendant cette période. Tu t'en es rendu compte, les gens sont plus attirés par toi. Un Omega à naturellement tendance à se trouver un Alpha. Scott peut dire ce qu'il veut, si un Alpha passait par là pendant sa période de rût, qui sait ?

Derek regarde attentivement son oncle. Ses phrases sont assez énigmatiques parfois.

-Tu veux dire quoi ? Qu'il pourrait coucher avec un Alpha ou qu'un Alpha pourrait en faire son Bêta ?

-Les deux, et plus encore. Tu sais le nombre de couples qui se sont formés par le hasard d'une période de chaleur ? On perd ses inhibitions, beaucoup de gens pensent que ça révèle nos vrais sentiments.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

-Non, bien sûr que non cher neveu…J'essai juste de te mettre en garde. Je sais que le jeune McCall est un cas un peu particulier mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il ne faut pas être prudent.

Derek regarde son oncle s'éloigné en sifflant d'un air guilleret. Lorsqu'il a fini, il remonte. Lina et Crystal sont en pleine discutions au sujet de quelqu'un qu'elles connaissent.

-Il se met toujours dans des histoires moisies ! On ne peut pas se permettre d'aller l'aider maintenant fait la plus jeune.

-On lui en doit une Crystal, en plus, contrairement à certains, nous on n'a pas d'héritage ou je ne sais quoi, il nous faut de l'argent.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demande l'Alpha.

-On a un…ami…

-Une connaissance reprend Crystal.

-…qui a un plan pour se faire un peu d'argent.

-C'est légal ?

-Umh…veux-tu vraiment le savoir ?

-Lina, dans ma meute, on ne fait pas ce genre de choses. Si tu veux de l'argent, on va te trouver un travail honnête.

-On lui doit une faveur, un jour il nous a aidé quand on était que toute les deux, je n'ai pas envie de garder une dette.

-Ouais, mais si c'est pour se retrouver à aider à détourner un camion comme la dernière fois, non merci ! fait sa sœur.

-Ecoutez, demain c'est la pleine lune, quoique vous ayez l'intention de faire, attendez jusque là. Surtout toi Lina.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? S'offusque la brune dont les longues boucles d'oreilles en or reflètent la lumière du soleil.

Sa sœur Crystal ainsi que Derek la regarde en haussant un sourcil.

-Il faut vraiment que j'explique pourquoi ? demande Derek.

-Non, non j'ai compris, je reste ici. Pfff, vous deux vraiment…

-Au fait Crystal, tu as le bonjour de Stiles.

La jeune femme hausse à présent un second sourcil.

-Il ne vient pas par ici rassure moi.

-Non.

-Ouf, fait-elle soulagée.

-Tu as un problème avec Stiles ? demande en minaudant Lina.

-Non…

-Peut être que si c'est lui que tu avais croisé, tu aurais réagi exactement comme moi avec Allison hein ?

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, dépravée de sœur, je sais me retenir moi !

-Ouch. »

Derek s'éloigne sans un mot, cette conversation prend un tournure trop intime pour lui.

* * *

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûr qu'il va s'en sortir ? Demande une femme d'une quarantaine d'année aux trais fatigués.

-Oui. Je passerai déposer le colis à votre hôtel à 23h.

-Ce serait…parfait.

-Chéri tu es sûre qu'il…

-Bertrand, on n'a plus le temps pour ça, il est notre seul espoir.

-Comme on a dit, 15 000 $ maintenant en liquide et le reste après l'opération.

-Vous êtes certain que c'est sans danger ?

-Bertrand !

-Votre mari à raison de se poser des questions madame. Mais croyez moi, le seul qui sera en danger ici c'est moi.

L'homme s'éloigne du couple et marche le long de l'entrepôt sur les quais. Il passe à travers des véhicules, contourne certains hommes présent et c'est un homme petit et relativement défraichi qui se présente à lui.

-Nous n'en avons plus qu'un, il va falloir bientôt se mettre en chasse, nous avons eu de la chance de le trouver aujourd'hui.

-Ca ira pour demain. Il est compatible ?

-Oui, on a vérifié.

-Bien, préparez l'intervention pour ce soir. Il faut que j'y sois pour 23h.

L'autre le salut et il s'éloigne rapidement. Lui, respire l'odeur de l'eau de mer et regarde de l'autre côté de la rive. Dans le container derrière lui, un homme tente d'hurler, mais le bâillon en plus de la matière de la boîte dans laquelle il est ne laisse sortir qu'un bruit très étouffé.

-La nuit va être longue » finit-il par lâcher en s'éloignant à son tour en tirant sur sa cigarette.

* * *

« Tu penses que c'est assez solide ?

-J'aurais rajouté plus de chaînes quand même…

-Maman, je ne peux déjà même pas m'assoir là !

-Maman McCall, le but n'est pas qu'il soit à son aise hein ? C'est une bête sauvage un peu. [Stiles lance un clin d'œil à Scott]

-Mon fils se contrôle non ? En tout cas, c'est ce que vous m'avez vendu pour que j'accepte qu'il se transforme ici.

-Je suis quand même rassuré que tu bosses ce soir glisse Scott.

-Bon, rappel toi, ne casses rien en haut et i manger dans le frigo si tu as un petit creux après.

-Maman !

-Je ne suis pas sûr que si il sorte de la cave il pensera à ne pas casser votre vase en porcelaine vous savez…

-Il a intérêt fait Melissa en regardant son fils dont la bouche forme un o de surprise.

Melissa remonte, prépare ses affaires puis part en direction de l'hôpital où elle est de garde cette nuit.

-Bien, tu es solidement attaché, je vais pouvoir commencer à tourner un porno sm…

-Tu apprécies un peu trop de me voir attaché Stiles.

-Bah quoi ? Tu es à ma merci ! Ce n'est pas vraiment arrivé depuis que tu peux virer poilu tu sais ?

-Tu es sadique Stiles.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

-Certainement pas !

-Comment tu te sens ? demande Stiles plus sérieux.

-Ca va je crois…ce sera probablement différent une fois que le soleil va se coucher.

-D'accord. Je vais passer voir mon père rapidement et je reviendrais m'assurer que tout est ok.

-A tout à l'heure. ».

Stiles se dirige vers le travail de son père. Il en profite pour poser quelques questions sur des enlèvements récents mais n'a pas beaucoup de réponses. Le sheriff tente de le dissuader de retourner chez Scott ce soir mais Stiles ne l'entends pas de cette oreille et profite d'un appel impromptu pour filer en douce. Lorsqu'il sort, il fait déjà nuit. Son père l'a retenu plus que prévu. Il monte dans sa jeep et fonce chez Scott. La maison est silencieuse. Trop. Il regarde par la fenêtre de la cuisine et l'aperçoit, la lune, pâle et ronde dans le ciel dans étoile visibles pour eux.

Il s'approche doucement de la porte menant à la cave et n'entend rien. Pas un grognement, pas un bruit, rien. Il pousse délicatement la porte, le cœur battant fort et celle-ci s'ouvre rapidement révélant Scott sous sa forme hybride. Stiles n'a pas le temps d'émettre un son, Scott se saisit de lui, éraflant son bras à cause de ses griffes et l'envoi voler vers le mur où, par chance, ils avaient installé un matelas récemment. Il se cogne néanmoins avec force et le matelas, collé au mur sur sa tranche, lui tombe dessus avec un bruit mou. Scott disparait.

Quand Stiles reprend ses esprits, il met quelques secondes à sortir du grand matelas. Il ne sait pas où est Scott et a peur de passer à la casserole de manière si ridicule. Prudemment, il monte les escaliers et ferme la porte. Mieux vaut être enfermé dans la cave que se balader dehors avec un loup garous prêt à vous dévorer au propre comme au figuré. Il compose le numéro de Derek.

« Derek ? DEREK ?

-Quoi ? Je suis occupé là !

-Scott, il…

-Il quoi ?

-Il s'est libéré de ses chaines !

-Bordel ! je vous avais prévenu ! Débrouilles toi !

-QUOI ? Derek, arrête, je ne peux pas gérer Scott à moi seul, je ne sais pas où il est, je ne sais même pas si il est encore dans la maison.

-Tu es où ?

-Je me suis enfermé dans la cave.

-J'envoi Peter, je dois rester surveiller les quatre autre ici.

Derek prévient son oncle qui roule des yeux, lâchant un « je l'avais bien dit » et, se transformant en loup totalement fonce vers la résidence des McCall.

Il est près de la ville lorsqu'il entend un hurlement. Il se dirige vers la source du bruit et constate que des gens se battent. Un homme se fait électrocuté et tombe au sol prit de convulsion. Il ne sait pas s'il doit intervenir, trois autres hommes le prennent et le jettent sans ménagement dans une camionnette. Le conducteur est un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux long en queue de cheval tandis que celui qui possède le taser et un homme musclé, chauve à moustache. Il n'a pas pu voir le troisième. Ils démarrent rapidement et Peter repart vers sa destination en gardant en mémoire le type de véhicule pour le retrouver plus tard, non pas que ça l'intéresse mais juste au cas où.

Quand il arrive chez Scott, il remarque à l'odeur qu'il n'est pas là. Il aimerait bien reprendre forme humaine mais il n'a pas de vêtements de rechange ici et il n'a pas envie d'être nu devant Stiles. Il donne deux coups de pattes sur la porte de la cave et Stiles ouvre timidement. Il a un sursaut de peur en voyant le gros loup sombre devant la porte mais se décide à sortir.

-Peter ? Tu as vu Scott ? »

Peter s'éloigne en trottinant, il repère l'odeur du jeune homme et se met à la suivre. Stiles le suit aussi mais il n'est qu'un humain et ne court pas aussi vite. Rapidement ils comprennent le point de destination de l'odeur.

* * *

Derek hume l'air tandis que ses Bêtas luttent pour conserver leur calme. Ils commencent à s'agiter et Derek sait immédiatement que Scott est là. Et merde.

« Restez tranquille intime-t-il en faisant rougeoyer ses yeux.

Il sort de sa propre cave et suit l'odeur de Scott qui mène en haut des escaliers refait de sa demeure. Il se retrouve dans sa chambre et Scott lui saute dessus, toute griffe dehors.

-Scott ! Lâche Derek avant de devoir se montrer plus agressif pour arrêter le jeune homme.

Malheureusement celui-ci semble aveugler par la rage et commence à le frapper. Ils se battent et en bas, les Bêtas s'agitent. Au point de commencer à se libérer. Le temps que Peter arrive, Boyd est déjà dehors, Crystal sur ses talons. Stiles arrive à son tour essoufflé et lâche un « oh oh » quand il reconnait la jeune femme sous sa forme hybride. Peter doit agir.

Derek se bat toujours avec un Omega déchainé. Scott fait preuve d'inventivité dans ses attaques. Dommage que ce soit dans ce type de moment. Au final, un faux mouvement et une chute plus tard, Derek se retrouve allongé sur le sol, les poignets retenus par Scott assit à califourchon sur lui. Haletant, tous deux reprennent leur forme totalement humaine. Aucun d'eux ne fait le moindre mouvement pendant une minute, Derek décide alors de tenter de se dégager en donnant un coup de hanche pour déloger Scott.

Ca a été une erreur.

* * *

_Yeahhhh_

_Voilà la fin du chapitre deux ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter si ce n'est que la suite pourrait être intitulée "l'accident" ah ah. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, me faire partager vos idées etc ;)_

_See ya !_


	3. Victime ?

_Voila le 3__e__ chapitre de notre petite fanfic. L'après chaleur risque d'être douloureux pour certains personnages !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 : Victime ?**

Un des problèmes lorsque vous perdez le contrôle en étant un loup garou, c'est que l'être que vous êtes ne répond plus qu'à vos instincts et vos souhaits les plus primitifs. Il n'y a pas de mensonge avec le loup. Scott ne le sait que trop bien. Oui, il pense utiliser la carte du « j'ai perdu la tête, on ne peut pas me blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé » mais de qui se moque-t-il ? Et puis, aucun des loups garous ne se laissera avoir par ce mensonge.

Dans cette chambre ravagée, ses yeux sont à peine ouverts. Sa tête se hausse et se baisse au rythme de la respiration de l'Alpha, qui, il le sait, à les yeux grand ouvert vers le plafond.

Depuis combien de temps sont-ils comme ça ? L'un allongé sur l'autre ? Le bras de Derek dans le bas du dos de Scott ? Oh, je vous rassure, ils n'ont pas couché ensemble, mais ce qu'ils ont fait est suffisamment embarrassant et inapproprié (spécialement pour eux deux), pour ne pas oser être le premier à affronter l'autre. Peut-on vraiment dire qu'ils n'ont pas couché ensemble ? Il n'y a pas eu de pénétration, mais honnêtement, ce n'est pas le manque de créativité qui les a stoppé…

Scott a le goût de l'Alpha en bouche, oh pardon, de « son » Alpha. Car comme le lui rappel trop bien la trace de crocs au niveau de sa clavicule, il a été marqué par Derek et fait maintenant parti de sa meute.

Pourquoi cela est arrivé ? Comment ? Disons que cela incluait une éjaculation, une morsure et une remise en place de leur esprit rapide et un peu violente. Violent, comme le début de leur « entretien » qui de combat à tourner en corps à corps sensuel et rien qu'en y pensant, Scott sent grandir son érection au niveau de la cuisse de Derek. Il se lève d'un bond, ses vêtements déchiré, cachant tant bien que mal sa virilité. Sans un mot Derek se relève, farfouille dans une de ses armoires encore debout et lui donne de quoi se changer avant de jeter un œil pour lui même afin de trouver de quoi remplacer son t shirt meurtri et son jean labouré rattaché à son corps uniquement par son pied droit, vestige de la tentative de l'enlever la nuit précédente mais l'impatience leur a empêcher de finir le travail.

Scott a du mal à respirer. Il va dans la salle de bain et se change sans ralentir mais quelque chose cloche chez lui, il a du mal à doser sa force et très franchement il a l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois et en même temps d'être encore bourré. Il sort et descend rapidement. Sur le sol du salon, Isaac, Boyd et Lina dorment à même le sol. Stiles est sur le canapé, Crystal dans ses bras. Scott se met à sourire. Où est Peter ? Pas le temps de poser des questions, il doit sortir de la, genre maintenant. Il prend garde de ne réveiller personne et sitôt passé la porte détale à toute vitesse.

* * *

Lorsque Derek descend tous ses Bêta ainsi qu'un estomac sur patte humain sont dans la cuisine. Il sent la main de son oncle sur son épaule.

« Je crois que nous devons parler.

Il l'entraîne à l'écart, dehors pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? demande Derek sans laisser transparaitre d'émotion particulière.

-Avec Scott ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-A vrai dire si, Derek, ça me regarde.

-Pourquoi ça ? En quoi est-ce qu'il pourrait bien t'intéresser ?

-Premièrement, je suis celui qui l'a mordu, deuxièmement, je sors avec sa mère ce qui, que je le veuille ou non, me mets dans une course dont je me passerais pourtant bien pour être appeler un jour beau papa.

-Cela n'arrivera jamais.

-…et [il continue comme s'il ne venait pas d'être interrompu] je sais que Scott s'est enfui hier. Il n'a même pas attaqué Stiles, enfin, juste pour l'enlever de son chemin d'après ce que m'a dit l'humain. Il a foncé droit sur toi Derek.

-Je n'y suis pour rien.

-Non, jusque là non, mais c'est ce que tu as fait ensuite qui m'intrigue. Scott sait que tu l'a marqué ? Qu'il est l'un des nôtres à présent ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'était trop confus, je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qui est arrivé confesse Derek.

-Les autres ne s'en sont pas encore rendu compte, mais attends un peu, l'ajout de Scott dans notre meute va tous nous rendre plus puissant. On est encore un peu sous l'influence de la pleine lune et peut être que tu as réussi à faire en sorte qu'il ne le sache pas, mais crois moi, il va vite comprendre que quelque chose cloche.

-J'étais censé faire quoi ? Il perdait la tête !

-Il a perdu la tête avant où après t'avoir marqué avec son odeur ? Bon dieu Derek, il a du vraiment se frotter à toi pour que tu sentes à ce point le McCall.

-Quoi ?

Derek se renifle et réalise qu'en effet, Scott a laissé une emprunte olfactive sur lui. Il se rappel les baisers à s'en couper le souffle qu'ils ont partagé, la langue chaude du jeune homme sur son cou…lui-même a fait des choses…non il ne doit pas y penser.

-Wow, ça a du être intense vu ce que tu dégages. Scott a des qualités et, certes il est…agréable à l'œil, en tout bien tout honneur, mais Derek, j'aurais été bien loin d'imaginer que…

-Qui est agréable à l'œil ? Interromps Isaac.

-Personne, vous vous sentez mieux ? demande Derek ravi de changer de sujet même si il sait que son oncle sautera sur la première occasion pour relancer la discutions.

-Oui, étrangement oui. Je me sens bien mieux en contrôle maintenant. J'ai l'impression que cette période de « je veux sauter tout ce qui bouge » approche à sa fin.

-Bien.

Derek s'éloigne lorsqu'Isaac continue.

-Umh…je me demandais, est-ce que si on s'est retrouvé dans des situations…embarrassantes avec quelqu'un on doit le prendre sérieusement ou pas ? Je veux dire, j'ai un peu perdu le contrôle à un moment et euh...je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

-Ah, ton cher Alpha va te répondre. Alors Derek, est-ce que ça compte ou pas ?

Et merde, pense Derek, il jette un regard noir à son oncle qui a son sourire le plus machiavélique.

-Toi seul le sais Isaac. C'est une période délicate pour nous tous et on fait tous des choses dingues.

-Toi aussi tu as… Isaac cherche ses mots pourtant les deux autres ont bien compris.

Derek décide de ne pas répondre et veux rentrer à l'intérieur, Peter souffle tout bas alors que tous le monde peut quand même l'entendre :

- Sur ce coup là, crois-moi Isaac, il n'est pas plus avancé que toi !

-Entrainement, maintenant ! crie Derek en rentrant comme une furie, rouge de honte.

* * *

Stiles tente d'appeler son meilleur ami sans succès. Quand Derek entre, il lui saute presque littéralement dessus.

-Derek ! Ou est Scott ? Tu l'as vu ? Il va bien ?

-Il va bien Stiles. D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que vous soyez sorti de vos cages et qu'il soit toujours vivant ? demande Derek à ses Bêta en désignant Stiles.

-Longue histoire fait Lina visiblement défaite.

Boyd lance un regard à Isaac qui détourne les yeux.

-Je vais répondre à cette question mon neveu, crois moi, tu vas rire quand tu vas savoir comment je les ai tous trouvé ! Commence Peter.

En se rappelant la nuit précédente, tous ont des sueurs froides où rougissent.

-Derek, tu as dit qu'on avait entrainement non ? Coupe précipitamment Isaac.

-Un entrainement ? Parfait, j'ai besoin de me défouler fait Lina.

-Moi aussi » renchérit Boyd déjà sorti de la table de la cuisine.

* * *

Stiles s'apprête à partir lorsque Crystal le rattrape peu avant qu'il ne s'enfonce dans la forêt pour rejoindre la route.

« C'était plutôt dingue hier hein ?

-Je dois t'avouer que me faire attaquer par ta sœur n'est pas l'idée que j'ai d'un rendez-vous romantique mais hé, le réveille a été plutôt agréable.

Crystal se met à rire, un peu nerveuse.

-Tu sais qu'elle t'aime bien. Mais lorsqu'elle en mode louve, elle est très protectrice, comme techniquement tu ne fais pas parti de la meute, c'est dur de bien t'identifier dans ces moments-là.

-Pourtant tu m'as aidé.

-Pourtant je t'ai aidé reprend-elle avec un sourire timide.

-Ecoute, je dois aller voir mon père mais tu sais quoi, si tu veux bien, à l'occasion, on devrait se faire un ciné ou autre.

-Ca me semble cool. Rentre bien Stiles.

Dans son fin pull à col roulé et ses longues manches, Stiles la trouve craquante. Il s'éloigne à reculons et manque de tomber mais qu'importe, se faire attaquer par des loups en rût, et se réveiller avec dans ses bras une fille canon ? Il achète.

* * *

Il a énormément de mal à se concentrer. Ça se sent, et les bleus qu'il a le montre aussi. Isaac ne peut penser qu'aux deux derniers jours. Au début, ce n'était qu'une histoire de regards un peu étranges, puis des doigts qui s'effleurent. Et cette nuit ? Certes, ils avaient peu l'habitude de se battre lors des pleines lunes mais là…s'allonger l'un en face de l'autre et rester comme ça jusqu'au matin ? Leur corps se touchant presque, sans vraiment le faire, cette envie qui grandit en lui…mais qu'est-il censé faire ? La frustration le gagne, ils se battent pour s'entrainer mais finalement, les coups deviennent de plus en plus réels. Ce visage d'habitude si calme laisse transparaitre de la colère.

Lorsque leur cession se termine ils sont tous les deux en sueurs. Crystal et Lina continuent tandis qu'un peu plus loin Derek et Peter font de même. Quand je dis que leur cession se termine, Boyd décide de rentrer et donc d'y mettre fin. Il passe rapidement Isaac et se dirige jusqu'à la maison.

Il arrive dans la chambre qu'il a ici, récupère son gel douche et sa serviette et va à la salle de bain mais avant d'y arriver Isaac l'attrape :

« Bon ok, on devrait définitivement parler de ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Non.

-Boyd, sérieux, c'est important.

-J'ai dit non.

-Bordel, arrête de me la jouer « mec qui parle peu », exprimes toi ! sérieux, exprimes toi ! j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête Boyd !

Pour seule réponse, le noir pousse Isaac hors de son chemin et s'enferme dans la salle de bain laissant son ami presqu'autant en colère que lui. Mais c'est sans côté sur l'ingéniosité du brun qui se contente de passer par sa propre chambre pour atteindre la salle de bain qui curieusement a une fenêtre. Le temps de faire le chemin, le noir est sous la douche, le rideau tiré. Par (mal)chance, la fenêtre n'est pas fermée, Isaac s'engouffre en silence puis signale sa présence en tirant d'un coup le rideau. Ses yeux tombe sur les fesses rebondies couleur chocolat de l'autres qui se retourne vivement et se cache de son mieux en récupérant le rideau qui sous la violence se décroche, entrainant le pommeau de douche qui arrose copieusement la pièce, Isaac également qui se précipite pour l'attraper tandis que Boyd coupe l'eau.

-QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI ISAAC ?

-On va parler Boyd, maintenant.

-ES TU DINGUE ?

-Pas encore, mais j'en ai marre d'attendre que tu te décides à faire un pas, allez mec ! On a bien assez de gens sentimentalement à problèmes autour de nous.

-Isaac, je vais essayer de ne pas t'étrangler avec ce rideau de douche mais la je suis plein de savon, retournes toi, ou mieux SORS que je puisse finir !

-Je me retourne, je te laisserais pas me claquer la porte au nez encore une fois.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi sérieusement ?

Isaac hausse les épaules et se retourne malgré l'envie de voir le noir se laver…oups. Il finit par entendre l'eau couler, puis le bruit d'une serviette que l'on attrape.

-C'est bon ?

-Oui.

Isaac se retourne, Boyd est encore ruisselant d'eau. Il a noué la serviette autour de lui et Isaac doit lutter pour ne pas la lui enlever.

-Alors, euh tu vois, pendant cette période de chaleur…

-Tu attends quoi de moi Isaac ? C'est arrivé, passons à autre chose. C'est courant, même Derek a fait quelque chose avec Scott. Scott ! Je comprends même pas comment ces choses là sont arrivées.

-Nous ne sommes ni Derek ni Scott. Est-ce que ce qu'il s'est passé a compté un peu pour toi ?

-Oui Isaac ça a compté, mais et alors ? On était en chaleur, ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui.

-N'importe qui ?

-Oui, n'importe qui. C'est le total hasard. Parfois il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre.

Isaac croise les bras.

-D'accord, je ne vais pas chercher à te comprendre alors.

Il fait mine de s'éloigner puis rebrousse chemin et s'approche jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touchent. Il penche légèrement la tête comme si il allait l'embrasser et Boyd fait de même, sa main venant se poser sur la hanche du brun. Au dernier moment, Isaac se recule.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais ».

Il s'en va, réellement.

* * *

« Scott, tu tombes bien j'allais justement t'appeler.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ton père arrive en ville aujourd'hui, il voudrait qu'on lui donne un coup de main pour trouver un hôtel et qu'on déjeune avec lui.

Scott sonde le visage de sa mère. Il peut dire qu'elle est stressée, sa journée a déjà eu son lot d'émotions mais il veut être un soutien pour elle.

-Ok, je vais me changer dans ce cas, à quelle heure on doit partir ?

-Dans une heure environ. Oh, au fait, j'ai été étonné que tu ne sois pas la ce matin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Oh, euh, rien, j'étais euh, avec la meute, et Stiles.

-Peter m'a dit que vous étiez un peu…umh, tu sais…printanier.

-Printanier ?

-Ouais, tu sais… « excité » quoi.

-OW ! M'man !

-Ne fais pas ton choqué Scott hein, quand tu étais avec Allison je me rappel bien de la boîte de préservatif…

-QUOI ?

-Oui, oui, parfaitement. Et je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie hein ! Donc, est-ce que tu as trouvé un moyen d'évacuer ta tension ?

-Maman ! je ne veux pas parler de ça ! D'ailleurs fait attention avec Peter, même si maintenant on est plus...tu sais…Peter est dangereux. Je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance.

-Scott, je sais où je mets les pieds mais merci de veiller sur moi lui dit Melissa en le prenant dans ses bras. Mais je suis assez grande pour faire mes propres choix.

-Tu pourrais trouver n'importe qui d'autres tu sais ?

-Scott, tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas. Allez, file te préparer.

Scott fais ce que sa mère lui dit et fait un effort vestimentaire en passant une chemise bleu avec un gilet gris. Il descend et vont retrouver Ignacio.

* * *

Ils ont rendez-vous devant l'hôtel « The liberty ». Quand ils arrivent, Scott et Mélissa sont choqués. Un hôtel cinq étoiles avec une fontaine devant parcourue de leds multicolore. Il y a même un tapis rouge qui mène jusqu'à l'entrée. Pourquoi son père leur a donné rendez-vous ici ?

Quelques minutes après, un taxi descend et un homme de taille moyenne mais à la musculature dessinée descend. Il porte un costume qui crie « argent », un chapeau assorti et des cheveux qui lui tombent aux épaules. Ca fait des années qu'ils ne se sont pas vu, mais Scott reconnait son père tout de suite. Pourtant…son père a toujours été garde du corps, ce n'est pas vraiment mal payé certes mais clairement pas suffisamment pour ce type de style tape à l'œil. L'homme tourne son visage et les aperçoit. Il leur fait signe de la main et ils s'approchent.

Ils restent quelques secondes à se regarder, Melissa la bouche grande ouverte regardant son ex de haut en bas.

« Ignacio ? C'est bien toi ?

-En chair et en os. Oh Melissa, ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

Il la prend dans ses bras. De ce qu'il se rappel de son père, il n'a jamais pris sa mère dans ses bras, il n'a jamais été du genre tactile.

-Wow, tu sembles…

-En forme ? Ouais ! Et voilà mon fils, Scott, wow, t'es devenu un vrai playboy dis donc !

-Tu veux rire ? Papa, tu es…j'ai du mal à croire que ce soit toi.

-On a pas mal de choses à rattraper. Venez, j'ai trouvé une place ici.

-Ici ? Dans cet hôtel ? s'étonne Melissa.

-Et bien, oui. Pourquoi ?

-Ah, non, non, rien…c'est un bel endroit répond la femme dont l'étonnement peine à être dissimulé.

Il leur souri et entre. Scott hausse les épaules et le suit. L'intérieur respire le luxe, de l'entrée aux couleurs chaudes mais a l'apparence sobre on peu voir l'espace lougne avec un bar et des gens a l'apparence fortunée prendre un verre.

Trop d'informations, il se contente de suivre son père jusqu'à sa suite. Même pas une chambre, une suite !

-Entrez, je pose juste mes sacs. Mettez-vous à l'aise.

Dans la pièce principale, un grand canapé couleur crème trône avec deux fauteuils de même style. Une table en bois visiblement précieux, un énorme écran plat et un bureau.

-Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? demande Scott en chuchotant à sa mère.

-Aucune idée, il a du gagner à une loterie…

Ignacio revient, de toute évidence il doit y avoir un mini bar puisqu'il amène deux bières et deux cocas.

-Servez vous, il y a d'autres choses si vous voulez.

-Ok, Ignacio, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Comment tu peux loger ici ? Fini par demander Melissa qui trouve tout cela bien louche.

-Et bien…[commence Ignacio avec un sourire] déjà, je ne suis plus garde du corps. Je suis apporteur d'affaires.

-Apporteur d'affaires ? répète Melissa.

-Oui, en fait, précisément, je mets en contact quelqu'un avec un besoin et quelqu'un avec une solution, comme je touche un pourcentage dessus et bien disons que j'ai une meilleure qualité de vie.

-Oh, je ne pensais pas que ça payait si bien s'étonne un peu Scott.

-Oui oui…tu veux toujours devenir vétérinaire ?

-Oui. Je suis en première année universitaire.

-C'est bien mon fils, oh et ton ami Stiles ?

-Il va bien aussi, il a réussi à intégrer une école de journalisme. Nos deux établissements sont presque voisins en fait.

-Bien, bien. Et toi Melissa, quoi de beau dans ta vie ?

-Rien de particulier, la routine je dirais fait-elle prudente.

-Ah oui ? Le regard d'Ignacio semble indiquer qu'il n'y crois pas une seconde mais tout le reste de son corps semble normal.

-Et toi donc tu es apporteur d'affaires.

-Oui, et je suis marié aussi.

Grand silence.

-Pardon ? demande Melissa en sortant de sa torpeur.

-Je suis marié, elle s'appel Amber. Regardez, c'est sa photo montre-t-il en sortant son portable.

Melissa et Scott échangent un regard encore plus stupéfait que par sa soudaine richesse.

-Tu es marié ? Toi ?

-Je n'ai pas été un homme bon pour toi mais je me suis remis dans le droit chemin. Crois moi, je ne suis plus l'homme que j'étais.

-Wow, la transformation est pratiquement miraculeuse lâche Melissa qui ne peut cacher son sarcasme.

Scott sent le début d'une dispute comme quand il était jeune.

-Tu es revenue pour quelle raison au fait ? demande le fils.

-Pour affaires. J'ai de gros clients dans le coin.

-Tu restes longtemps ? demande Melissa qui signifie clairement : tu ne veux pas repartir tout de suite ?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu sais que ça sonne presque comme si tu n'étais pas heureuse de me voir.

-Mais je ne suis PAS heureuse de te voir Ignacio, tu plaisantes ou quoi ?

- Je pensais que de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts…

-Un océan pourrait couler sous les ponts que ça ne changerait rien. Ecoute, je suis ravie que tu aies vu la lumière tout ça, mais ça n'efface pas le passé.

-Je sais. Je suis aussi venu pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Pour toi, et pour Scott. Je suis son père après tout.

Melissa laisse échapper un son signifiant clairement « oh vraiment » ? mais avant de pouvoir poursuivre, Scott préfère arrêter les frais :

-Je pense qu'on va y aller, tu dois être fatigué de ton vol et il faut le temps qu'on digère un peu toutes ces informations.

-Je comprends. Je vous appellerai dans la semaine dans ce cas.

Melissa ramasse ses affaires avec des gestes un peu tremblants. Elle est la 1ère à sortir. Scott la suit lorsque son père l'attrape par le bras et le regarde fixement.

-On dirait que quelque chose est différent chez toi.

-Ca fait des années que tu ne m'as pas vu, évidemment que je suis différent" lâche le jeune homme en se dégageant doucement et en suivant sa mère.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour chez eux que sa mère s'autorise a s'effondrer sur le canapé. Tentant vainement de retenir ses larmes, elle finit par craquer.

-"Maman ?

-Ca va, ça va. Wow, qui eut crû que revoir ton père m'aurait mis dans cet état là.

-Il est si…diffèrent.

-Ah ça tu peux le dire. Apporteur d'affaires ? Marié ? N'importe quoi, comment ça a pu arriver ?

-Peux être qu'il a réellement eu un déclic.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un bon bain. »

Elle retire négligemment ses talons et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Scott va dans sa chambre. Il est rentré plus tôt que prévu et à des cours dans l'après midi. Il décide donc de manger un bout et de donner rendez-vous à Stiles en fin d'après midi.

* * *

Il ne fait pas spécialement beau, pourtant Stiles est posé dans un parc entre les deux structures que sont l'école de journalisme et l'université. Il a pris l'habitude de retrouver Scott dans le coin. Le nez presque collé à sa tablette, il fini de taper un article à rendre pour l'un de ses cours. Sa nuque commence à le picoter, une sorte de sixième sens quand quelque chose de bizarre se trouve autour. Il lève les yeux et tombe sur Derek qui s'approche vers lui.

« Derek ? Tu sais, je vais finir par penser que tu aimes passer du temps avec moi à force de se voir si souvent l'accueil l'humain avec un sourire.

-J'ai marqué Scott.

Stiles penche la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre en émettant des « mhhh » puis se remet droit.

-Tu as fais quoi ? Je ne pense pas avoir bien compris.

-Je l'ai marqué, il fait parti de la meute maintenant.

-Scott ne veux pas faire parti de ta meute voyons Derek, tout le monde sait ça ! Même lorsque la meute d'Alpha est venu il a trouvé moyen de se la jouer solo.

-C'est arrivé quand même.

-Derek…tu n'as pas pu le marqué…es-tu dingue ? Comment tu l'as convaincu ?

-Je n'ai pas eu à le faire, c'est arrivé à un moment…particulier.

-Tu veux dire…

-Oui.

-Tu as fais en sorte que Scott fasse parti de ta meute pendant que vous bais…

-On n'a pas fait ça [Il détourne brièvement le regard]. Ecoute, il devenait dingue, on perdait le contrôle, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose avant qu'on fasse encore plus de choses que l'on aurait regretté.

-Tu regrettes ce que tu as fait avec lui ?

-Evidemment, il n'était pas dans son état normal, en tant qu'ainé, je n'aurais jamais du le laisser ne serait-ce que de me toucher.

-Pourtant, vous avez passé la nuit ensemble Derek, j'ai un peu de mal à croire en ta repentance.

Derek se mord la lèvre. Pour une obscure raison, Stiles semble être le seul à qui il peut décemment parler de ça même si il est l'un des seuls qui oserait se moquer de lui publiquement.

-Ecoute, j'ai besoin que tu lui parles, juste pour savoir ce qu'il pense de tout ça. Si jamais il décide de faire cavalier seul…en plus, on a retrouvé le corps d'un Bêta d'une autre meute dans une ville voisine. Ils lui avaient prélevé le cœur.

-Qui est assez bête pour laissé le corps à la vue de tous ?

- Oh, crois-moi, il était TRES bien caché. J'ai identifié la meute à laquelle il appartenait, ils sont assez remontés et menacent de venir ici si on ne trouve pas le responsable.

-En quel honneur ? s'étonne Stiles en rangeant son appareil.

-Ils estiment que l'attaque a eu lieu sur mon territoire.

-Ok, donc si on ne trouve pas qui est derrière tout ça, on va avoir une meute qui va venir nous demander des comptes ? chouette, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu de problèmes. Oh attends, ça fait trois semaines…

-Tu as pu me trouver des infos ?

-Il y a eu beaucoup de disparitions dans l'état tu sais ? je ne sais pas si c'est normal ou si il y a plus de dingues, surnaturels ou non ou si simplement les autorités ont de meilleurs moyens et trouvent plus de choses…c'est compliqué de démêlé tout ça. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que, presqu'avec certitude, il y a eu au cours des deux derniers mois quatre attaques en incluant le dernier disparu. Tous ont comme point commun d'avoir eu un organe prélevé. Mais en fait, si on considère que certains aient pu survivre sans alerter les autorités…

-Merci, Stiles.

-On fait une bonne équipe hein ? Je suis un peu comme Oracle…

-Qui ça ?

-Dans la ligue des justiciers…Oracle. Bref. J'ai rendez-vous avec Scott, il ne va pas tarder à sortir des cours. Ca tombe bien, tu vas pouvoir lui parler.

-J'y vais.

Derek se tourne.

-Attends ! Pourquoi tu pars ? Ce serait bien mieux que tu puisses le convaincre à propos de tu sais quoi, c'est toi l'Alpha hein.

-Je connais Scott, s'il se sent brusqué, il va se refermer sur lui.

-Il n'est pas si puéril. En plus, si je suis là, il ne partira pas sur un coup de tête.

-Pourquoi tu te soucis de ça ?

-J'ai mes raisons.

Scott arrive en courant à petite foulée vers eux. Il a une drôle de tête en voyant Derek.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il n'avait pas voulu que son ton soit si tranchée. Derek jette un œil à Stiles.

-J'étais juste venu parler à Stiles, je vous laisse.

-Attends, attends, Scott, soit pas si malpoli, on devrait aller chez Derek en marchant tranquillement, tu pourras, me raconter ta matinée.

Scott respire un grand coup tandis qu'ils se mettent à marcher.

-Mon père est revenu, on l'a vu ce matin avec ma mère. Il a totalement changé.

-Changé ? En quoi ?

-Il a changé de boulot, il est « apporteur d'affaires », m'enfin ça m'étonnerait pas que ce soit quelque chose au noir si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il est riche maintenant, si tu avais vu l'hôtel…

Stiles et Derek échangent un rapide coup d'œil.

-Apporteur d'affaires ? demande l'Alpha.

-Oui, avant il était garde du corps. Il a dit qu'en gros il mettait en contact des gens avec une demande et des gens avec une offre se rappel distraitement le jeune homme.

Stiles s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais Scott reprend :

-Et surtout, il est marié ! Mon père, s'est marié ! Ma mère était vraiment choqué d'apprendre ça.

-Wow, j'imagine.

-Quel genre d'homme est ton père ? demande prudemment l'Alpha.

-Et bien avant il était alcoolique, trempait dans des affaires louches et même si il n'était pas violent avec nous…il y avait quelque chose d'assez flippant chez lui. Et là, c'est genre le gendre parfait. Trop bizarre.

-D'où vient ce changement ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, on est parti rapidement en fait. Il y a quelque chose de pas rassurant chez lui, même si c'est mon père, je n'aime pas trop être près de lui.

Stiles passe un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami.

-Il s'en va bientôt ?

-Aucune idée, j'espère juste qu'on ne le verra pas souvent…Enfin je suis désolé, vous deux n'avez pas vraiment…enfin je veux dire…

-T'inquiètes pas mon vieux.

-Crois moi Scott, avoir un membre de ta famille que tu préférerais savoir à l'autre bout du monde, j'ai connu.

-Peter me fait presque toujours aussi peur maintenant que quand on l'a rencontré plaisante Scott.

-Quand il arrive je m'éloigne toujours, au cas où il laisserait trainer un croc…près de mon corps fait Stiles avec une lueur de peur dans le regard.

-Il a changé je pense, maintenant ça va dit Derek.

Stiles lui donne un petit coup de coude et se met à accélérer pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

-Scott, je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

-Ok, je t'écoute.

-On a réunion de meute tout à l'heure.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Derek s'arrête pour faire face au jeune homme. Les deux savent très bien que la question est stupide.

-Ecoute, ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, mais la, tu fais parti de ma meute, je suis ton Alpha. Tu as le choix, soit tu fais parti des nôtres, soit tu pars maintenant et je te fais redevenir un Oméga, choisi.

Scott fronce les sourcils.

-Hola, calmes toi, pourquoi tu es si agressif ?

-Si tu avais été dans la meute, j'aurais pu empêcher ce qui est arrivé.

-C'est un reproche ?

-Un constat.

-Tu aurais très bien pu empêcher ce qui est arrivé si tu l'avais voulu, membre de meute où pas. Ne me prend pas pour un idiot Derek.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on me saute dessus.

-Vraiment ? J'ai souvenir de cette histoire avec Erica, et cette membre de la meute d'Alpha aussi pourtant.

-Cela ne te regardait pas.

- Je ne capte pas très bien ce qu'il se passe là en fait Derek. Tu es en colère pour quoi exactement ? Parce que je ne suis pas dans ta meute ou parce que sous le coup de la chaleur je t'ai sauté dessus ?

-Je suis en rogne parce que tu as fais plus que ça.

-Quoi ?

-Scott, je ne t'ai pas marqué pour que tu reprennes tes esprits confesse Derek, je t'ai marqué parce que tu as voulu me revendiqué et que j'ai failli accepter.

-Je…quoi ? répète Scott médusé sous le regard de Stiles qui n'en perd pas une miette.

-Tu voulais être mon compagnon, tu voulais être mien et que je sois tiens ! Mais pour ça, il fallait que tu sois dans ma meute, le fait que tu aies repris tous tes esprits n'était qu'un effet secondaire.

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu VOULAIS de Scott comme ton compagnon ? ne peut s'empêcher d'intervenir Stiles bien trop choqué pour se taire.

Scott tourne vers Derek son regard, la bouche ouverte, attendant une réponse.

-Je…non, attends, ce n'est pas…merde. Si tu avais été dans ma meute, sous l'effet de la chaleur, tu n'aurais jamais perdu le contrôle au point de me demander ça.

-Mais en fait, tu veux que Scott soit ton compagnon, donc ? pousse Stiles le regard plissé comme deux traits.

-Je n'ai pas voulu te revendiqué Derek dit Scott la voix tremblotante.

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi depuis des mois ton corps réagi à ma présence ? Vous voulez que l'on soit honnête, pas de problème, mais moi aussi je peux jouer.

-Arrête ! Lâche Scott avec force, pas près du tout à entendre ça à voix haute.

-Attends, Scott, ça fait des mois que t'es in love de Derek ? La vache, vous deux vous avez un sacré problème de communication.

Les deux hommes fusillent Stiles du regard, leurs yeux luisant de pouvoir. L'humain a l'habitude il hausse juste les épaules.

-Je ne veux pas de toi comme compagnon et je ne veux pas être dans ta meute Derek !

-Ah oui ? Alors je vais te jeter tout de suite, c'est ce que tu veux ? Si je fais ça, tu ne pourras plus jamais être avec nous. C'est un lien qui une fois brisé, ne peux jamais être recréé Scott.

C'est ce que tu veux ? C'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ?!

Dieu merci ils sont le long d'une route parce que Derek prend sa forme hybride, les yeux plus rouge que jamais et attrape Scott violemment près à lui donner la morsure qui les éloignera à jamais.

Le jeune homme a une lueur de défi dans le regard, l'air furieux.

-Attendez, les mecs, arrêtez ! Commence à paniqué Stiles qui ne sait pas du tout quoi faire pour les arrêter.

Les crocs de Derek arrivent au niveau la gorge de Scott qui en une seconde panique totalement :

-NON ! Il pousse Derek et recule.

Une voiture arrive, un klaxon résonne.

-SCOTT ! » hurlent Stiles et Derek d'une même voix.

* * *

_Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Je suis content de présenter le père de Scott, Ignacio. Pensez-vous qu'il ait réellement changé ou qu'il s'agisse d'une fausse image ? En tout cas il a vraiment dû être un type horrible vu les réactions de Melissa et son fils._

_Surprise également pour une histoire entre Isaac et Boyd. J'espère arriver à donner deux saveurs bien distinctes entre le pairing Isaac/boyd et Derek/Scott._

_En effet, Stiles est hétéro dans ma fic, ne soyez pas trop déçu, ça n'empêche pas qu'il ait quelques scènes avec notre Alpha préféré !_

_Je voulais aussi écrire avec des personnages qui ne tournent pas trop autour du pot au niveau de leur sentiments. Certes tout n'arrive pas magiquement mais trop de chichi tue le chichi._

_En espérant vous avoir donné envie pour la suite… See you soon !_


	4. Disparition

**Chapitre 4 : Disparition.**

On aurait pu croire qu'après la scène de la douche Isaac et Boyd auraient discuté comme deux adultes. Et bien non. Ils se font la gueule. Enfin, plutôt, ils s'ignorent mutuellement. Boyd se sent vexé de la petite démonstration d'Isaac. Il s'en veut également de ne pas avoir résisté au jeune homme. Et là, il le regarde discuter et plaisanter avec les deux sœurs, lançant ostensiblement des regards à Boyd pour bien lui rappeler qu'il existe. Boyd décide de partir un peu plus tôt au travail et fait exprès de frôler Isaac en passant près d'eux. Il sait bien que l'autre s'en est aperçu et c'est avec un sourire sur le visage qu'il sort.

Le téléphone de Lina se met à sonner et elle s'éloigne pour répondre :

« Allô ?...Oui…Quand ?...Combien ?...Ok, Où ? Umhh…Ok, Bye ».

-C'était qui ? demande Crystal.

-Jeff, il veut qu'on l'aide une dernière fois pour récupérer une cargaison, ensuite on arrête.

-Promis ?

-Oui, j'y vais, je t'appel si j'ai besoin de toi ok ? Bisous. Bye Isaac ! finit-elle plus fort à l'attention du jeune homme.

Elle part également, laissant sa sœur et Isaac seules dans la maison.

-Bien, revenons à nos affaires, pourquoi tu ne demandes pas juste à Boyd de sortir avec toi ? Tu seras fixé.

-Il va dire non, il est chiant ! Je sens que ça peut fonctionner entre nous, mais il est têtu.

-C'est un trait de caractère commun dans cette meute plaisante-t-elle. Ecoute, peut être qu'il n'est pas prêt à sortir avec un mec. Et tu as été…disons, peu diplomate.

-Oh, pardon, j'ignorais qu'il fallait faire preuve de diplomatie avec quelqu'un dont la langue s'est égarée deux fois dans votre…

-TROP VISUEL ! garde un peu de mystère Isaac ! dit Crystal choquée. Essai de lui parler tranquillement quand tu le verras. Sans l'agresser.

Isaac roule des yeux.

-C'est censé être simple pourtant.

-Je dois avouer que je ne saisi pas bien à quel moment tu as commencé à t'intéresser à lui.

-Je l'ai toujours trouvé attirant mais je pense que c'est vraiment lorsqu'il a réussi à…

-JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR FINALEMENT fait-elle en se bouchant les oreilles ce qui fait sourire le brun.

A ce moment là, Derek entre en trombe dans la maison, portant Scott dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande Isaac complètement surpris.

Scott gémi alors qu'il est posé doucement sur le canapé. Il saigne et son bras gauche forme un drôle d'angle.

-Il a été percuté par une voiture et un camion qui venait dans l'autre sens dit Derek. J'ai laissé Stiles essayé de trouver une histoire pour justifier que je sois parti avec un mec blessé sur le dos. Isaac, tiens le, je vais devoir replacer son bras correctement.

-Ok.

Scott aimerait répliquer qu'il ne veut pas être touché, qu'il a mal partout mais il n'y arrive pas et Derek tire d'un coup sec pour que son os se replace correctement. Il mord à ce moment là dans le cousin derrière sa tête et ne peut s'empêcher de laisser des larmes couler.

-Il guéri rapidement, mais je ne pouvais pas replacer son bras sur le chemin donc j'ai du faire en sorte qu'il ne guérisse pas avec le bras de travers.

-Tu veux dire que tu as du cassé son bras en route ? demande Crystal.

Derek a le regard dur. Il s'approche de Scott et se baisse pour poser la main sur ses cheveux. Avec appréhension il caresse doucement son visage.

-Je suis désolé Scott, je suis désolé… murmure-t-il.

-Je vais chercher une serviette humide dit Isaac.

-Est-ce que je dois prévenir quelqu'un ? demande Crystal.

-Stiles. Dis lui de venir.

-Ok.

Scott respire lourdement, c'est une chose de guérir rapidement, s'en est une autre de se remettre de deux véhicules à pleine vitesse.

-Me..rc..i parvient à dire Scott.

-Ne parle pas.

Lorsqu'Isaac revient, Derek passe la serviette sur les plaies qu'il voit. Stiles arrive à ce moment là.

-Comment il va ?

-Il va s'en sortir je pense. Stiles, je l'emmène en haut, est-ce que...tu peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes ailleurs ?

Stiles répondrait bien quelque chose comme « vous êtes déjà intime, c'est bon tu peux le voir nu » mais l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie. Il suit Derek jusque dans sa chambre et lorsque l'Alpha sort, il entreprend de regarder de son mieux sans avoir à faire quelque chose de trop déplacé. Globalement, il parvient à mettre son meilleur ami en boxer mais refuse de vérifier toute la zone intime.

-Ok, je pense que tu iras bien et que tu as besoin de repos. Bordel Scott, tu nous as vraiment fait peur !

-Désolé dit faiblement le jeune homme.

-Bref, dors.

* * *

Stiles sort de la chambre de Derek, l'Alpha est derrière la porte.

-Merci d'avoir été si rapide. Ca aurait pu être plutôt moche.

-C'est un peu de ma faute si c'est arrivé.

-Je dois avouer que cette scène était un peu surréaliste. « Oh John, fait parti de ma meute ! Non Zach, je ne peux, je veux te faire mien. Oh John, fais-moi tiens ! Smooch Smooch»

-Tu sais que ça n'a absolument aucun sens ce que tu viens de dire ? Et c'est surtout très éloigné de ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Désolé, ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête. Allez, va veiller sur lui grand manitou. »

* * *

Melissa est en plein service lorsqu'elle aperçoit Peter qui s'avance vers elle.

« Je me suis dit que tu n'avais pas mangé aujourd'hui donc je t'ai amené un plat du jap pas loin puis je me suis rappelé que tu avais vu ton ex ce matin…

-Oh, c'est gentil, non je n'ai pas mangé du coup…

-Tu veux prendre ta pause qu'on en parle un peu ?

-Je ne sais pas…je dois allez voir Madame Robson…

-Celle qui a besoin d'un lavement tous les deux jours ? Melissa, voyons, j'espère que je peux prendre un peu de ce temps précieux pour t'éviter de faire le lavement d'une vieille bique.

Melissa se met à rire et Peter l'entraine dans le parc derrière l'établissement.

-Alors, racontes-moi tout.

-C'était…bizarre. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis quoi, sept ou huit ans ? Et la, il est apporteur d'affaires, riche et marié.

-De ce que tu m'as raconté, c'est une sacré évolution.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, il était gentil et mielleux et sois disant rependant. Racontant qu'il voulait être la pour Scott. Je rêve.

- Pardonne-moi si je me trompe mais il t'a apparemment laissé une très forte impression.

-C'est ce qui arrive quand une gentille fille tombe amoureuse du mauvais garçon confie-t-elle doucement.

Peter ne peut s'empêcher de prendre ça un peu pour lui…mis à part sa phase vengeresse et le fait qu'il n'hésite pas à tuer il n'est pas un mauvais garçon non ?

-Tu vas le revoir ?

-Certainement pas ! Je veux rester loin de lui et de ses « affaires ». Mais bon, y'a des documents administratif dont il faut s'occuper.

-Tu sais ce dont tu as besoin ? D'un bon bain avec une coupe de champagne. Ce soir, chez toi, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Oh, on en est à la phase où tous les prétextes seront bons pour entrer dans mon pantalon ?

-Melissa ! dit Peter choqué du franc parlé de la brune qui se met à rire. Ce n'est pas ce que j'essai de faire !

-Je ne suis pas si naïve, mais si tu proposes de faire le repas en plus du programme que tu as dit, je pourrais bien dire oui » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Lina a rendez-vous dans une station essence non loin d'une zône hôtelière. Elle n'a jamais mis le pied dans cette partie de la ville. Elle semble être particulièrement fréquentée par des routiers qui vont et viennent au rythme des approvisionnements des différents établissements. Les hauts camions forment un dédale mais il n'y a pas grand monde sur l'air de repos. Elle repère le camion noir et violet, lieu du rendez-vous. Jeff est un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, il est humain mais il les a aidés à quelques reprises et du coup, ils lui rendent des services quand l'occasion se présente. Entre deux camions, l'homme apparait. Toujours dans son trench noir, peu importe le temps. Il a l'air plus anxieux que d'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demande Lina en guise de salut.

Elle sent une odeur d'eau de Cologne et une vive douleur dans la nuque. Elle s'effondre à terre et parvient à peine à bouger.

-Désolé dit Jeff tandis que l'homme qui l'a vraisemblablement électrocuté lui remet une mallette.

-Aidez-moi à l'installer » lui ordonne l'homme a l'aspect latino et; aux cheveux ondulés poivre et sel. Avant de perdre connaissance, elle pense « Playboy ».

* * *

Quatre jours passent et la meute est tendue. Scott va bien mieux et fait parti d'une patrouille avec Boyd et Stiles pour retrouver Lina. Ils n'ont aucune nouvelles ni aucune trace.

« Je dois déposer des papiers pour mon père, ça vous dérange si on passe rapidement à son hôtel ?

-Pas de problèmes vieux répond Stiles à Scott.

Arrivé là bas, Stiles et Boyd n'en reviennent pas de la classe de l'établissement.

-Bonjour, que puis je pour vous ? demande l'hôtesse d'accueil tirée à quatre épingles.

-Bonjour, je suis venu apporter des documents à Mr Aldard, pourriez-vous le prévenir que nous sommes ici ?

-Aldard…Aldard… [Elle fait une recherche sur son poste] Désolé, nous n'avons personne à ce nom.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Il était au 6e étage chambre 625 je crois, enfin c'était une suite, mais je ne connais pas le nom.

-Je vous le confirme, la suite n'est pas à ce nom.

Scott se sent perdu.

-Tu es sûr qu'on est au bon endroit ? demande Boyd.

-Oui ! Je suis venu il y a une semaine. C'est dingue !

-Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous nous dire qui était dans cette suite mercredi dernier ?

-C'est une information confidentielle… [Elle vérifie quelque chose] mais il n'y a pas eu de Mr Aldard, je peux juste vous confirmer ce point.

-D'accord, désolé du dérangement fini par dire Scott en s'éloignant.

Une fois hors de portée d'oreilles :

-Il y a un problème, je peux certifier que mon père est venu ici !

-Est-ce qu'il aurait donné un nom différent à l'entrée ? demande Boyd dont la proposition lui semble la plus plausible.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Il arrive souvent que les personnalités donnent des alias, peut être que ton père est plus célèbres que l'on pense propose Stiles. Après tout, tu m'as dit qu'il était riche à présent.

-Ca me semble un peu gros, après tout, c'est lui qui m'a dit de venir lui déposer ces papiers. Je ne comprends pas. Bref allons-y.

Ils s'apprêtent à sortir lorsque Scott voit un homme ressemblant à son père sortir d'un ascendeur et prendre un escalier de service. Il n'est pas certains que c'est lui mais pour le vérifier il doit le suivre, et pour le suivre, il faut qu'il passe la sécurité.

-Les mecs, je crois que j'ai vu mon père. Stiles, tu peux occuper la nana de l'accueil ? Mince, comment je vais passer la sécurité ?

-Umh, j'ai une idée, On a accès au bar et qui ont trouve toujours dans les bars des hôtels chic ?

-Des alcooliques ? tente Scott.

-des COUGARS ! On s'en trouve une, on passe l'entrée et on l'abandonne.

-C'est tiré par les cheveux commente Boyd.

-C'est une idée à la Stiles quoi.

-Vous avez mieux ?

-Umh…Peut être fait Scott. Suivez-moi.

Ils sortent, font le tour du bâtiment. Il y a une entrée pour les employés. Elle aussi à un agent de sécurité devant.

-Ok, jouez le jeu.

Ils s'approchent, l'air naturel :

-Bonjour, on a rendez-vous pour un entretien, c'est mon cousin Pedro qui m'a dit de le retrouver.

-Pedro le cuistot ? demande l'agent.

-Oui, c'est lui. Vous pouvez m'indiquer où il est ?

-En bas des escaliers sur votre gauche. Je vais vous ouvrir.

Il appui sur un bouton et les trois hommes entrent. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux Stiles lance un high five à Scott :

-Wow, celle là était pas mal, comment tu as su qu'il y avait un Pedro ici ?

-Il y a toujours un Pedro ou un José dans les hôtels du coin, c'est Allison qui m'avait raconté ça un jour. Bon, maintenant il faut trouver un moyen de revenir vers l'accueil.

Ils finissent par se rendre aux cuisines, puis suivent un des hommes avec un plat et trouvent en effet une porte qui les mène à l'entrée. Discrètement, ils prennent l'escalier de service. Scott identifie l'odeur de son père, sur le chemin, il y a un certain nombre de portes qu'ils ne peuvent pas ouvrir. L'odeur les mène néanmoins à une salle avec des chaudières et des tuyaux. Des gouttes d'eau condensées tombent périodiquement. Ils entendent une voix non loin :

« C'est bon ?

-Oui, c'est prêt, vous avez vingt-quatre heures. »

Des bruits de pas arrivent dans leur direction, ils se cachent derrière une citerne. Ils ne peuvent pas voir qui passe à cause de la pénombre. Une deuxième série de pas résonnent. Ils ne s'autorisent à bouger que quand ils n'entendent plus rien.

-C'est méga louche chuchote Stiles. Bon, on fait quoi, on va voir de ce côté ou on les suit ?

-On devrait voir ce qu'il se passe là bas, juste pour en avoir le cœur net répond Scott.

Au fond de la pièce, il y a une pièce avec une unique porte pour accès. Une petite fenêtre permet de voir ce qu'il s'y passe.

-Euh, ça craint, il y a quelqu'un sur une table et on dirait que son ventre est ouvert dit Stiles.

-Quoi ? Pousses toi, il faut qu'on entre la dedans.

Stiles pense de suite à l'affaire des organes sur laquelle il bosse avec Derek. Il se rend compte également qu'ils n'en ont pas parlé au reste de la meute. Boyd utilise sa force et casse la poignée.

-Oh.

-Quoi « oh » ? demande Stiles.

-Je ne pensais pas que je casserai la poignée…tans pis.

Ils entrent, s'assurent d'être seul et vont vers le corps attaché. Il s'agit d'un homme d'origine asiatique dont les organes internes sont découverts. Il lui manque en fait, toute la peau du ventre sui pend lamentablement sur un côté.

- Il est mort ? demande Stiles.

Scott s'approche et passe son doigt sous son nez.

-Non, inconscient je dirais. Attends, c'est étrange…c'est un loup garou ! Pourquoi on a pas senti son odeur avant ?

Il replace la peau sur le ventre et donne de légères tapes sur le visage de l'homme pour qu'il émerge.

-Monsieur ?

L'homme semble être dans le gaz.

-Il est drogué non ? remarque Boyd.

-On part avec ? demande Stiles.

-Je ne sais pas comment on va faire, je vous signale que la peau de son ventre est un peu non attaché à son ventre là. Si on le déplace, on risque surtout de le tuer.

-On ne peut pas vraiment le laisser ici reprend Boyd.

-Mince. Ok.

Scott retire sa chemise, le laissant en t shirt. Il l'enfile à l'homme et serre derrière en faisant un nœud de sorte que la chemise colle au maximum le corps.

-Je lui ai fait une sorte de garrot, Boyd, tu peux le porter dans tes bras ? Voilà, comme ça, il est très important qu'il ne soit jamais le ventre vers le sol ok ? Allons-y.

Ils sortent tous les trois de la pièce, traversent la salle avec la citerne et voient la lumière d'une lampe torche pointer dans leur direction.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Qui êtes-vous ? » Demande l'homme en uniforme de sécurité.

Scott fonce sur lui, lui assène un coup qui le laisse K.O. « wow, je suis vraiment plus fort » pense-t-il à ce moment là sachant pertinemment pourquoi mais n'ayant pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus. Ils foncent à travers les couloirs et les escaliers, font demi tour quand ils arrivent à la sortie qui donne sur le hall de l'hôtel (très mauvaise idée), du coup, ils sont obligés d'explorer les environs jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, au bout de vingt minutes, ils parviennent à trouver les cuisines où plusieurs regards parfois choqués parfois réprobateurs les attendent. Ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps de s'appesantir sur la situation, Scott ouvre la porte de sortie doucement, vérifiant que l'agent de sécurité ne se trouve pas derrière. Par chance, il n'était pas là. Ils s'enfuient à toutes jambes.

* * *

« Oh les mecs, ralentissez, j'ai pas votre endurance dit Stiles, les mains sûr les côtes, complètement essoufflé.

-Il faut qu'on se mette dans un endroit tranquille pour choisir quoi faire indique Boyd.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps il peut tenir, on devrait l'amener à l'hôpital. C'est à 10 minutes d'ici à vitesse de loup.

-Ok, je fonce, on se retrouve là bas dit Boyd qui se demande quand même comment il va pouvoir expliquer ce qui est arrivé à l'accueil. La mère de Scott doit être infirmière non ? Il la demandera une fois arrivé en espérant qu'elle soit disponible.

-Il faut que j'appel Derek indique Stiles.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-Il m'a parlé il y a quelques temps d'une affaire de trafique d'organes, c'est peut être lié, je pense t'en avoir parlé.

-Oui. Mince, c'est vrai que c'est possible. On se rend à l'hôpital alors ? Attends, et si la disparition de Lina était liée ? On n'a pas pu sentir l'odeur du loup avant d'être dans la pièce et il y a pas mal d'endroit qu'on n'a pas pu explorer.

-J'espère pas. Mais ça semble probable. Es-tu certain que c'était ton père que tu as vu ? Parce qu'il y aurait de forte chance qu'il soit effectivement lié à cette affaire.

-Je pense que oui, il y avait le même parfum en tout cas. Bon, dépêchons nous. »

Malgré les protestations de Stiles, ils se hâtent en direction de l'hôpital.

* * *

« Pouvez-vous appeler Mme McCall ? C'est une urgence !

-Je vais voir si elle est disponible, vous êtes ?

-Dites lui que je suis un amis de son fils Scott.

-D'accord.

Boyd dois attendre une dizaine de minutes avant que Melissa n'arrive l'air inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas bien ? Scott va bien ?

-Nous ça va, en revanche j'ai quelqu'un avec moi qui est dans un sale état.

Il désigne du doigt l'homme qu'il a assis tant bien que mal sur une chaise et Melissa prend alors les devant.

Lorsque Scott et Stiles arrivent, ils s'isolent donc tous les quatre afin de lui expliquer la situation. Ils lui parlent de l'hôtel, d'Ignacio, de l'affaire des organes et c'est alors qu'elle réalise quelque chose :

-Attendez, un trafic d'organes ? Normalement, ce ne serait pas possible, les hôpitaux ont une politique très stricte sur la provenance des greffes pourtant j'ai relevé quelques irrégularités ici même. Enfin, peut être est-ce juste le hasard mais il y a eu pas mal de greffes d'organes très dur à trouver ou des gens qui avaient une très faible tolérance, rendant presque impossible toute transplantation ont pu être aidé.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un point commun entre ces familles ?

-Non…mais certains d'entres eux ont eu des délais vraiment cours entre leur demande et la trouvaille d'un donneur compatible. La plupart des gens doivent attendent des mois voir des années mais eux, en une ou deux semaines c'était réglé. C'est arrivé peut être trois fois je crois. Ce n'est pas mon service alors je n'ai pas vraiment de visu dessus. Mais bon il y a des rumeurs…

-Quelles rumeurs ? demande Stiles impatient, sa fibre journalistique et surtout fouineur comme pas deux reprenant le dessus.

-Et bien il parait qu'il s'agissait que de familles très aisées et qu'ils avaient un contact pour les aider dans leur recherche.

-Vous pensez que quelqu'un se charge de trouver des donneurs compatibles et hop on le liquide histoire d'avoir comme par hasard le bon organe ?

-Qui sait ? répond Melissa à Stiles inquiète que cela puisse être vrai.

-Tu penses que papa peut être mêlé à ça ?

-Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, ton père…disons que je ne lui tournerais pas le dos si je le pouvais. Et très franchement sa soudaine richesse m'étonne. Maintenant que j'y pense, le patient que vous m'avez amené, est-il…« classique » ?

-Non, il serait probablement mort sinon répond Scott un peu fatigué. Il faut qu'on lui pose des questions en revanche.

-D'accord, mais rapidement, parce que je vais avoir des choses à réglée si je veux qu'il n'ai pas d'ennuis ici.

Ils suivent Melissa jusqu'à la chambre de l'homme. Une fois entrés, ils sont sous le choc. L'homme sort du lit et est en train de s'habiller. Stiles se racle la gorge en fermant rapidement la porte derrière eux.

-Oh, vous ? C'est vous qui m'avez aidé non ? demande-t-il en s'adresse à Boyd.

-Excusez-moi, intervient Stiles, mais vous n'aviez pas la peau de votre ventre la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, comment vous pouvez être là comme si de rien ?

-Vous savez ce qu'ils font là bas ? demande l'homme en colère.

-Non, pas vraiment répond Scott.

-Des gens capturent des loups garous et les utilises comme des pièces détachés. Ils prélèvent et prélèvent jusqu'à ce qu'on en meurt. J'ai eu de la chance, ce n'était que ma première opération. Ils ont juste déplacé la peau et drogué. Mon facteur de guérison à fait le reste. [Il hume l'air] Vous deux, vous êtes humains ? Mince, je vais devoir vous tuer.

Avant qu'il ait fait un geste Boyd et Scott sont sous leur forme hybride et font écran à l'homme.

-Vous n'y toucherez pas.

-Oh, vous « savez » ? Désolé, je n'étais pas bien sûr, et puis je me méfie des gens depuis qu'on m'a trahi pour me jeter dans les mains de ces gens.

-Ils sont avec nous en effet, qui vous a trahi ?

L'homme semble gêné de répondre.

-J'ai un « ami » du nom de Jeff qui m'avait sois disant trouvé un bon plan pour un travail au noir mais à la place il m'a jeté dans un guet apens.

-Qui est ce Jeff ? demande Stiles.

-Il aide les Omega dans la région. C'est dur pour nous vous savez ?

-Ecoutez, on soupçonne que la disparition d'une des nôtres soit liée à votre affaire.

-Alors vous devriez retourner sous l'hôtel, il se passe des choses dingues là bas. De la où j'étais je n'ai pas vu grand-chose, j'ai juste croisé un autre Omega avant qu'il ne se fasse charcuté, ensuite, ce fût mon tour.

-Wow, ça c'est de l'histoire, vous en pensez quoi les mecs ? demande Stiles.

-Il faut qu'on voie avec Derek dit Boyd en se tournant vers Scott.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes ?

Boyd s'approche de Scott et le renifle.

-Quand est-ce arrivé au fait ?

-Quand est arrivé quoi ? demande Melissa.

-Votre fils a rejoint notre meute fait Boyd avec un grand sourire, prenant même Scott dans ses bras. Je suis vraiment content que tu te sois enfin décidé. C'est étrange comme l'odeur est faible sur toi, peut être parce que tu as été longtemps un Omega…

-C'était plus ou moins un accident tu sais ? répond le jeune homme embarrassé. Et puis c'est récent…et en fait je ne savais même pas si c'était vraiment le cas.

-Tu veux dire le genre d'incident qui a lieu lorsque l'on perd le contrôle des pulsions les plus…

-Stiles ! Il y a ma mère !

-Oh non, non, faites comme si je n'étais pas là fait Melissa intéressée, et pour le plaisir d'embarrasser son fils.

-Bref, on est vraiment obligé d'aller voir Derek ? Allez-y sans moi.

-C'est ton Alpha répond Boyd comme si c'était la seule réponse dont il ait besoin.

-Et même pl…

Scott plaque sa main contre la bouche de Stiles qui s'agite en tout sens.

-Ouais, ouais c'est bon, on y va. Voulez-vous venir avec nous ? demande Scott à l'homme.

-Non merci, je vais partir loin de cette ville vite fait bien fait. Faites attention à vous en tout cas.

Sur ce, il s'en va sans demander son reste.

-Okayyyy…bon et bien vous devriez y aller, tenter d'expliquer pourquoi un homme éventré est à présent dehors risque de prendre du temps indique Melissa.

Ils sortent donc rapidement de l'établissement alors que le soleil entame sa course pour se coucher.

-Allons voir notre Alpha, Allons voir notre Alpha ! se met à chantonner Stiles.

-Comment ça « notre » Alpha ? demande Scott.

-Allons voir « votre » Alpha ! Allons voir « votre » Alpha !

-Stiles, j'aimerais te poser une question dit Scott une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Dis-moi tout grand manitou.

-Tu veux faire partie de la meute de Derek ?

Boyd ouvre de grands yeux, certes Stiles a toujours été dans le coin mais c'est autre chose d'être dans une meute. Stiles veut la morsure ? Il aurait pourtant juré que non. Scott pose la question à sa place.

-Tu veux la morsure ?

-Non, non, je ne crois pas. J'aimerais bien être dans la meute, surtout maintenant que tu y es. Je veux dire, c'est presque déjà le cas non ? Et Derek est plutôt ouvert à l'idée, il est d'accord pour que je reste humain.

-Tu veux dire que Derek est au courant ?

-Oui ! Non ! Si, on en a parlé.

-Vous en avez parlé ? demande Scott sans ralentir.

-Oui, une fois…

-…

-Ok, plusieurs fois. Il aime mes talents. Il pense que ce serait une bonne idée que je sois dans la meute.

-Je rêve…

-Ne le prend pas mal Scott, au fond ça fait longtemps que tu aurais du être dans sa meute, et tu le sais. Si tu n'avais pas été si têtu, je serais déjà dedans. C'est uniquement parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on se prenne la tête que je ne l'ai pas fais. Je savais que tu aurais pensé un truc à la con, genre je t'ai trahi ou je ne sais quoi.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui intervient Boyd, s'attirant un regard noir de Scott.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux Stiles.

-Ah non, pas de ça avec moi !

* * *

Ils finissent par arriver à la demeure des Hale. Tout est silencieux. Lorsqu'ils entrent, Crystal se jette presque sur eux :

-Vous avez des nouvelles ?

- On n'a pas trouvé Lina mais on a une piste. Où sont les autres ? demande Boyd.

-Mon cher neveu est en haut dans son antre avec Isaac indique Peter en sortant de la cuisine une bouteille d'eau à la main.

-Scott, tu peux aller les chercher ? demande distraitement Stiles trop occupé à focaliser son attention sur Crystal.

Il roule des yeux mais s'exécute. Il monte les escaliers et perçoit des morceaux de conversation :

-…Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être si patient. Moi j'ai besoin d'avoir une réponse clair et rapidement.

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire selon toi ?

-Tu es son Alpha maintenant, demande lui.

-Il me hait pratiquement.

-C'est faux, tu le sais. Il te veut.

-Pour qu'il ait perdu le contrôle au point de me sauter dessus en chaleur et sous l'influence de la lune c'est qu'il devait réprimer très, très profondément ses envies.

-Tout comme Boyd, mais hey, ce sont eux qui sont venu, pas nous !

-Isaac…c'était la chaleur, ça ne veut pas dire…

-Alors quoi ? je fais comme si ça n'avait pas eu lieu ?

-Ce serait mieux de laisser tomber.

-C'est ce que tu vas faire Derek ? Vraiment ? J'ai vu de mes yeux la façon dont tu le regardais dernièrement..

-Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire.

-Tu m'as dit toi-même que son accident de voiture était dû au fait qu'il n'a pas voulu que tu le vire de la meute.

-Je ne sais pas…ok ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, jusqu'à cette histoire de chaleur je ne savais même pas vraiment qu'il y avait « quelque chose » entre nous. Quoique ce soit. Mais Scott…d'habitude je sais où je vais, mais lui, je comprends rien, et c'est frustrant.

-Les mecs, tous des connards ! lance Isaac en plaisantant.

Scott avance doucement et frappe à la porte, interrompant leur conversation.

-Oh merde lâche Isaac.

-Scott ? demande Derek.

Il entre.

-On vient d'arriver, on a des choses à vous dire. Au fait, j'ai une question, pourquoi mon odeur de meute est faible ? Boyd me l'a dit. Je pensais que tout le monde savais que j'étais plus ou moins dans ta meute d'ailleurs…

-C'est le problème. Tu n'as pas accepté d'être dans ma meute Scott. A plus forte raison alors que j'ai failli…couper notre lien…entièrement.

-Ah…oui je comprends…est-ce qu'on peut parler seul à seul ?

Derek glisse un regard à Isaac qui sort sans un mot en posant juste sa main sur l'épaule de Scott. Ce dernier s'assoit sur le lit à distance raisonnable de l'Alpha.

-T'es vraiment chiant Derek.

Les yeux de l'Alpha virent au rouge.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, la totale.

-La totale ? Sois plus précis.

-La meute, nous...[Les mots ne veulent pas sortir de sa bouche]

-Qu'est-ce que TU veux Scott ? demande Derek avec appréhension.

Leur regard mêlé serre la gorge du jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Il n'en sait rien. La réponse l'effraie totalement.

-Tu as peur remarque l'Alpha sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi même si la peur de Scott résonne en lui.

- Pardon.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ca.

Scott avance son visage vers celui de Derek tout en attrapant ses bras avec la crainte que l'autre ne le rejette. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Pourquoi l'embrasse-t-il ? La chaleur est finie, il n'a absolument aucune excuse, c'est sa volonté qui parle et Derek ne réagi absolument pas. Scott recule, les yeux vers le sol. Merde, se dit-il. Honteux, il se sent honteux.

-Pourquoi ? demande Derek sans le regarder.

-Ne me force pas à le dire maintenant, s'il te plait."

Et c'était vrai, il n'a pas le courage de s'expliquer maintenant, pas le courage de se lancer dans une grande discussion. Il sent la main de Derek attraper la sienne puis son autre main le forcer à tourner son visage vers lui.

Aucun mot.

Juste un baiser.

* * *

_Voilà la fin du chapitre 4, Lina est toujours portée disparue, Scott fait un pas en direction de Derek (plus qu'un pas d'ailleurs) ce qui va changer les choses à plusieurs niveaux. _

_Pour une fois je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire ah ah ah donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez envie de découvrir la suite. See ya !_


	5. Attaque et baisers

**Chapitre 5 : Attaque et baisers.**

« Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui…Non…je ne sais pas.

-Tu trembles…je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à trembler.

-Hey ! Tu es le premier mec que j'embrasse tu sais ? Surtout…avec toute ma tête tente de se défendre Scott.

-J'en suis flatté.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas trop où on va mais je suis un membre de ta meute maintenant et pour autant que ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire à voix haute, tu es mon Alpha.

Pour une obscure raison, cette phrase fait frémir Derek, attisant une flamme en lui. Il doit se retenir.

-Merci, je t'accepte avec joie dans ma meute.

Le sourire de Derek surprend Scott. C'est la première fois qu'il le fait réellement sourire, un sourire juste pour lui.

-Concernant Stiles…

-On était dans une bonne ambiance là dit Derek en faisant la moue ce qui fait sourire Scott à son tour.

-Oh arrête…il veut être dans la meute et je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. J'ai du vraiment faire mauvaise impression pour que vous pensiez qu'il faille mon approbation. Si c'était le seul problème, c'est ok.

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais tu es très protecteur Scott. J'aime cette qualité chez toi-même si à plusieurs reprises ça a été a mes dépends indique Derek en mettant un petit coup d'épaule à son nouveau Bêta. J'ai une question aussi.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que ça signifie qu'on est ensemble ?

La question prend totalement Scott au dépourvu. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme rapidement.

-Ensemble ? répète-t-il comme un perroquet, le ton qui fait des looping en prime.

-C'est trop tôt [Le regard de Derek se durci un peu). On devrait y aller, les autres attendent.

Il descend rapidement, Scott ne se met à bouger que trois minutes plus tard.

-Et bien, vous en avez mis du temps fait Stiles avec un haussement de sourcil évocateur. Derek lui donne une tape derrière la tête.

-Tu vois, c'est avec ce genre de choses que je pense à ne pas faire carrière chez toi !

-Bon, il serait peut être temps de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé demande Crystal anxieuse.

Alors les trois hommes leur racontent ce qu'il leur est arrivé. Le changement de nom d'Ignacio, la descente dans le sous sols de l'hôtel, les informations de l'homme, tout. Crystal n'attends même pas la fin pour sauter dehors voulant à tout prix « pulvériser l'hôtel si il le faut pour retrouver sa sœur ».

-On ne peut pas foncer comme ça. Ce soir on fera un repérage de l'hôtel. S'ils ont l'habitude de traiter avec des loups garous ça risque d'être compliquée pense à voix haute Derek.

-En plus, ils doivent savoir que leur invité s'est fait la male indique Stiles. Avec de la malchance, une caméra nous a filmé donc il faut que l'on soit très prudent nous trois continu Stiles.

-Il est peut être temps que nous rencontrions Mr Aldard ou je ne sais quoi susurre Peter l'air peu rassurant.

-J'irai lui parler dit Scott.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul intervient Derek.

-C'est mon père, il ne me fera rien. J'irai avec Stiles tandis que vous ferez votre repérage. Si une opportunité se présente, foncez. Vous en pensez quoi ? »

Ils approuvent et se mettent en route. Crystal ne prend pas la peine de cacher son impatience, Stiles qui tente de la calmer est un grand moment qui malgré le sérieux de la situation fait sourire Scott et Isaac. Toutefois, ils jugent plus logique d'attendre la nuit pour opérer. Scott se demande tout de même comment il va atteindre son père. Est-ce que ce dernier sait qu'il est venu l'après midi ? Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il est mêlé à la disparition de l'homme au sous sol ? Après tout, il n'est pas 100 % certain que son père soit lié à cette histoire, il doit en avoir le cœur net.

En attendant que la nuit soit plus sombre, Isaac veut tenter une approche vers Boyd mais il ne sait pas du tout comment l'aborder. Peut être qu'il devrait faire comme lui a conseillé Derek ? Ca le tracasse et finalement il ne trouve rien à lui dire. Pas comme Stiles qui lance ses meilleurs atouts pour montrer à Crystal qu'il est l'homme de la situation.

* * *

Scott reçoit un sms et y jette un œil rapidement. C'est sa mère « viens à la maison, tout de suite, seul ». Ce sms attise tout de suite sa suspicion, ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de sa mère d'envoyer ce type de message.

« Je reviens, je dois passer voir ma mère. On se rejoint devant l'hôtel.

Il part sans même attendre de réponse. Un mauvais pressentiment le fait accélérer, courir même. Il arrive chez lui et sent l'odeur capiteuse de l'eau de Cologne de son père. Il fonce dans le salon et voit tout d'abord sa mère, les cheveux en bataille, des larmes, assise sur une chaise. Il y a deux hommes de part et d'autres d'elle en costard cravate, on dirait des gardes du corps. Son père est assis sur le canapé, à son aise, un verre d'alcool à la main.

-Et voilà mon fils, Scott.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Redemande Scott sur ses gardes.

-On est passé dire bonsoir. Et je suis venu récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

-Quoi ? Il n'y a rien à toi ici.

-Tu es venu à mon hôtel aujourd'hui. Et tu as pris quelque chose qui m'appartiens dit Ignacio en faisant rouler son verre entre ses doigts.

-Les papiers ? Je les ai déposé à l'accueil finalement, tu sais pourquoi ? On m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de Mr Aldard là bas.

-Je ne parle pas des papiers, et ne fait pas l'idiot. Bien, je suppose que je vais devoir te faire parler.

Il fait un signe de main distraitement à l'un des gardes qui se précipite sur Scott. Mais ce dernier n'a aucune intention de se laisser faire. Il attrape le bras tendu vers lui et le tord puis donne un coup de tête sur le nez de son assaillant.

-Oh, voyez-vous ça ? Bon et bien j'imagine qu'il te faut quelqu'un à ton niveau n'est-ce pas ?

Le second homme retire ses lunettes noires et ses yeux deviennent jaunes.

-Quoi ?! S'exclame Scott.

L'homme l'attrape par le col de son t shirt et le cogne contre la petite table du salon qui casse sous la violence. Il reçoit deux coups de poings et le goût du sang dans sa bouche le rend plus vif. Oh, certainement pas, il ne va pas se faire mettre à terre devant sa mère dans sa propre maison. Il fait sortir ses griffes et parvient à atteindre le non cou de ce bœuf sur patte. Du sang jailli et ce dernier est obligé de porter sa main à sa gorge pour s'empêcher de gicler partout. C'est tout ce dont Scott avait besoin, il repli ses jambes et donne un grand coup dans son abdomen, il se relève et enchaine avec deux coups dans le ventre. Le premier garde a sorti un taser et tente de l'atteindre mais il esquive et c'est son collègue qui se prend la décharge qui le fait tomber à terre. Le sang qui continue de gicler avec un bruit de tuyau qui se vide aveugle le premier et Scott lui donne un coup au niveau de la nuque pour le faire sombrer à son tour.

Il se précipite vers sa mère :

-Maman ça va ?

Elle ne répond pas et lance un regard haineux à son ex mari.

-Elle va bien, je ne l'ai pas touche, enfin à peine. Quelle tigresse…Elle a toujours été comme ça ta mère tu sais ?

-Si jamais tu lui as fait mal…

-Alors quoi ? Tu frapperas ton propre père ?

Scott se tais, il reporte son attention sur sa mère pour essayer de vérifier par lui-même qu'elle va bien.

-Tu ne t'es pas gêné pour me faire frapper toi.

Une sombre colère monte en lui, sa forme hybride apparait d'elle-même. Il se retourne vers son père et le saisi à la gorge. Celui-ci se met à rire puis attrape la main de son fils et la retire lentement. Scott ouvre de grands yeux. Dans un sourire, les yeux de son père virent au noir total, son esprit hurle « possession démoniaque ». Dans les séries, quand quelqu'un à ce genre d'œil, c'est jamais bon signe, il se rappel de Dark Willow dans Buffy et saute en arrière pour se dégager, mettant au passage sa mère derrière lui.

-Tes yeux…

-Oups, tu n'étais pas supposé voir ça, mais bon, toi aussi tu as changé, mon fils.

-Peter, murmure Scott à l'adresse de sa mère qui acquiesce, et saisi son portable.

-Oh non Melissa, pas de renfort.

Ignacio se jette sur elle et il l'aurait probablement atteinte si Scott ne s'était pas interposé. Ils roulent tous les deux et se retrouvent dans la cuisine. Un coup de poing dans son ventre coupe le souffle du jeune homme qui n'a pas le temps de se relever avant que son père n'attrape Melissa et ne mette en miette son portable.

-Bien, donc, comme je disais, Tu as fait sortir un homme aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, j'ai besoin de lui pour une livraison demain donc où est-il ?

-Tu rigoles j'espère ? Tu fais un trafic d'organe sur des êtres vivants !

-Oh, regardez qui croit tout savoir.

-Tu es mêlé à un trafic d'organe ? Ignacio ! s'indigne Melissa.

-Bien, je vais vous expliquer deux trois choses. Ce trafic d'organe comme vous dîtes permet de sauver les vies de centaines de gens grâce aux greffes.

-Pardon ? s'étonne Melissa.

-Tu devrais le savoir, trouver des organes c'est très compliqué, surtout à cause des rejets.

-Tu donnes des organes de loup garous à des gens…normaux ? demande-t-elle abasourdi.

-Et je suis bien payé pour. Vois-tu, de toutes les créatures qu'il peut y avoir, les loups garous sont les seuls dont les organes, lorsqu'ils sont compatibles bien entendu, ne sont pas ou très peu rejeté par le corps humain. C'est magique. De plus, avec un peu de chance, l'organe prélevé repousse chez le donneur donc on peut recommencer plusieurs fois. Enfin, tout dépend de leur facteur de guérison qui est très aléatoire.

-Tu veux dire, jusqu'à ce qu'il en meure fait Scott.

-Certes, mais grâce à un individu on peut en sauver plusieurs autres Scott !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

-Melissa, tu devrais me comprendre, après tout, ta jeune sœur est morte à cause de ça non ?

Melissa se fige, l'évocation de sa sœur morte lorsqu'elles étaient petites est plus efficace qu'un coup de poing en plein visage. Sa sœur qui a amené en elle sa vocation d'aider les autres, son métier, c'est pour elle. Mais surtout, si Melissa ne se sent pas bien, c'est parce qu'elle n'a jamais abordé ce sujet avec Scott, et en fait, elle ne lui a jamais dit qu'elle avait eu une sœur.

-Une sœur ? Tu avais une sœur ? demande Scott en oubliant la situation délicate dans laquelle il est.

-Scott, pas maintenant lui dit sa mère tendue.

-Oh, aurais-je révéler un secret de famille ? Bref, non seulement on peut sauver des vies mais en plus on peut améliorer la vie de tout le monde. Oh, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point la technologie peut nous aider dit il en ouvrant les bras.

-Qu'es-tu ? demande Scott qui ne parvient pas à sentir quoique ce soit de particulier chez son père, pourtant ces yeux…cette force…c'est tout sauf humain. En y réfléchissant, ce n'est pas qu'il ne sent rien, c'est qu'il ne sent pas le loup et que son parfum couvre quelque chose de peu identifiable.

-Disons que j'ai mes petits secrets.

-Comme es-tu au courant de l'existence des loups garous ? demande Scott pour gagner du temps.

-Longue histoire. Et puis j'ai commencé à entendre des rumeurs parlant de Beacon Hill. Il semblerait que vous ayez vécu pas mal de choses ici hein ? Je suis assez fier de toi. Et merci de vous êtes occupé de la meute d'Alpha pour moi, ils commençaient à devenir problématiques pour bien des gens.

-Ce que tu fais est mal papa.

-Je profite de ce que la nature offre pour rendre la vie meilleur pour des tas de gens, de mon point de vue c'est honorable.

-Il n'y a rien d'honorable dans le fait d'enlever des gens et de les opérer sans leur consentement dit Melissa en se saisissant de la chaise pour l'abattre sur le crâne de son ex mari. Scott court pour saisi un des pieds cassés et le planter dans le dos de son père qui hurle. Ils sortent en courant de la maison et foncent vers la voiture de Melissa. Ignacio est sur le pas de la porte, en colère. Ils parviennent malgré tout à entrer et démarrer mais l'homme les poursuit. Il court, court esquivant les voitures qui klaxonnent.

-Où va-t-on demande Melissa un peu paniqué.

-A l'hôtel ! le reste de la meute y est !

-Tu es dans leur meute alors finalement ?

-Longue histoire.

-Tu parles comme ton père.

-C'est pas un compliment ça !

Il regarde en arrière, malgré la pénombre, Scott peut voir que quelque chose cloche chez son père. Il n'a plus l'air humain mais il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'un hybride de loup garou. Le mélange est bien trop différent. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il est. Il croise le regard de son père et subitement l'homme commence à convulser tout en courant, il bouscule des voitures qui finissent dans le décor, son corps change et lorsque c'est terminé, la créature qui leur court après ne ressemble pas vraiment à un loup. On dirait plutôt un pitbull.

-Oh mon Dieu se met à jurer Scott n'ayant rien vu de tel.

Le pitbull garou a les yeux sombre mais sa pupille est bleu électrique, presque blanche lumineuse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demande Melissa en jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur.

-Aucune idée, mais je ne veux pas y avoir affaire. Mince, ou est mon portable ?

Scott fouille dans sa poche, le temps qu'il trouve son téléphone et se retourne, il n'y a plus de créature.

-Allô ? Derek ? Dieu merci…mon père…, écoute, on arrive, faites attention à vous….Non, écoute, s'il te plait…il faut que…Allô ? Derek ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Fonce !

Ils arrivent prêt de l'hôtel où des cris résonnent et des gens courent un peu partout.

-Maman, caches toi quelque part, fais attention à toi, je dois retrouver les autres d'accord ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Ton père est dehors, je viens avec toi !

-Non !

-Scott McCall, je viens avec toi et c'est tout.

-Me…

-Surveille ton langage, je suis encore ta mère.

-Oui m'man.

Scott sort de la voiture. Il est un loup garou tout de même, et un homme, un adulte ! Mais bon, la tout de suite, il ne va pas affronter sa mère. Il va falloir être prudent. Il se concentre pour retrouver une odeur familière et arrive à repérer celle de son Alpha. Ils passent à travers la foule, font le tour de l'immeuble et voit le corps inconscient du garde qu'il avait vu plut tôt. La porte est ouverte. Ils descendent, arrivent dans la cuisine. Il y a environ cinq personnes à l'intérieur. Quand ils se tournent vers eux, leurs yeux deviennent intégralement noirs, tout comme son père. Ils se saisissent tous d'un ustensile de cuisine, poêle, couteau, rouleau et avancent vers Scott et sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivent ? On dirait qu'ils sont possédés remarque Melissa.

-Je vais nous ouvrir la voie.

Scott fonce et cogne le premier individu sur sa route. , l'homme essai de le stopper mais il n'est qu'un humain. Scott comprends qu'en effet, quelque chose a une influence sur eux.

-Ne les tue pas indique sa mère.

-Je vais essayer dit-il en esquivant un coup de couteau de la part d'une petite brune.

Il lutte et en quelques minutes, chacun de ses agresseurs est à terre, le dernier s'est pris un coup de rouleau a pâtisserie de la part de Melissa. Ils empruntent l'escalier qui les mène au sous-sol.

-Tu es sûr qu'ils sont ici ?

-Oui, je sens leur odeur. Attends.

Il y a plusieurs portes ouvertes dont certaines qui, il en est sûr, étaient fermées à sa première visite. Le problème c'est qu'ils semblent s'être séparés. Quel chemin suivre ? Il capte l'odeur de son père et sans chercher à savoir qui d'autre a emprunté ce chemin, il avance. Il entend un hurlement, Isaac ? Ils foncent à travers le dédale de couloir et débouche sur une salle avec plusieurs cages alignées les unes à la suite des autres. Il y a des gens dans la plupart d'entre elles et surtout, Isaac et Boyd. En effet, Ignacio tente de les atteindre mais ils semblent avoir trouvé refuge dans l'une des cages et elles doivent être sacrément solides pour qu'il ne puisse pas entrer.

-Laisse les !

-Oh, encore vous ?

-Dit l'homme qui nous a poursuivis en premier lieu glisse Melissa.

-Je t'ai dit de les laisser répète Scott.

L'odeur du sang lui parvient. Isaac est blessé, il respire difficilement et Boyd le tient tant bien que mal.

-Alors ces deux là font parti de ta meute ? Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'attaquer à la meute locale, je ne savais pas.

-Ca nous fait une belle jambe, recule ou je te jure que tu le regretteras crache Scott furieux de voir son ami blessé.

-Du calme, du calme, je recule, tu vois ?

Ignacio a les mains en l'air et recule vers le fond de la salle de sorte de laisser le chemin libre.

-Tout à l'heure, on a croisé des gens, ils avaient des yeux noirs, tu sais pourquoi ? demande Scott.

-Oui.

Un silence passe.

-Bah, pourquoi ? demande Scott agacé.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

-Tu vas nous laisser partir ?

-Oui.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. On est simplement venu chercher l'une des nôtres que tu as enlevé.

-Scott, regarde ces gens ! On ne peut pas les laisser ici. Ignacio, on va t'arrêter, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses ça !

Ignacio se met à rigoler.

-Voyez-vous ça ? Les relâcher hein ? Faites donc. Je vous laisse, pourriez vous nettoyer après ? Ca risque de devenir sal ici. Il s'en va, dépassant Son ex et son fils rapidement.

-Il part juste comme ça ? demande Boyd.

-Il semblerait…comment va Isaac ?

-Il va s'en sortir.

-Je meuuuurrsss.

-Arrête tes conneries Isaac lui dit Boyd. Tu es blessé mais pas mourant.

-J'ai mal…

Le noir roule des yeux et pousse Isaac avant de se mettre debout.

-Ce que tu es brusque ! Pff.

-Je peux être très doux aussi.

La bouche d'Isaac forme un « O » silencieux tandis qu'ils tentent de sortir de la cage.

-Vous faites un joli couple tous les deux dit Melissa tout en inspectant rapidement Isaac à travers les barreaux. Plus de peur que de mal.

-Nous ne sommes pas un couple répond Isaac.

-Pas encore glisse Scott amusé.

-Tu veux qu'on parle de toi ? rétorque Boyd.

-Non ça ira. Bon, on libère les autres ? Comment ?

Il y a en tout six individus dans les cages, depuis le départ ils sont très silencieux. Leur prison est électronique, une diode rouge clignote.

-Je ne vois pas comment ouvrir ça. Peut être qu'il y a un dispositif dans le coin qui contrôle l'ouverture et la fermeture des cages propose le noir.

-C'est probablement ça indique Isaac en désignant un boitier sur le mur.

Scott s'en approche, soulève le couvercle et appui sur l'un des boutons. Les cages s'ouvrent et leurs résidents peuvent sortir. Toutefois, les six individus inconnus s'enfuient d'une manière très étrange, tous à quatre patte alors qu'ils sont sous forme humaine. Etrange.

-On doit retrouver les autres et vite.

Ils suivent Scott et retourne à l'endroit avec plusieurs embranchements.

-Je sens l'odeur d'Ignacio ici, il a suivi Crystal et Stiles ! remarque Boyd en s'avançant déjà.

-Partez devant leur dit Melissa en soutenant Isaac dont la blessure au ventre commence à cicatriser.

Scott et Boyd accélèrent, ils tombent sur les six individus libérés juste avant, ils sont sous leur forme hybride et encerclent quelqu'un.

-Bordel ! C'est qui eux ? demande la voix de Stiles.

-Si on ne sort pas d'ici elle va y passer ! s'exclame Crystal.

L'un d'eux donne un coup de griffes.

-STILES NON ! hurle Crystal.

L'instant d'après, l'agresseur avait la nuque brisée par Scott. Il enfonce ses ongles dans la gorge de la femme de droite et casse le genou de celui de gauche. Les trois autres s'enfuient sans demander leur reste mais Scott rattrape le plus lent et lui brise la colonne vertébrale sans ciller.

-Scott ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Arrête !

En entendant la voix de sa mère qui vient d'arriver, il reprend ses esprits.

-Stiles ? Stiles ! Tu vas bien ?

Il s'approche d'eux. Stiles est à terre, clignant des yeux.

-Ouais, il m'a touché à l'épaule. Merci de ton intervention. Surprenante, mais classe.

-Ils ont fait quelque chose à Lina, il faut qu'on parte d'ici indique Crystal en tenant sa sœur qui semble fiévreuse.

-Je vais m'occuper d'elle propose Melissa, mais effectivement on doit partir.

-Derek et Peter sont quelque part ici, je ne vais pas les laisser proteste Scott.

-On a trop de blésés, il faut d'abord se mettre à l'abri ! Tente de le raisonner Boyd.

-Non ! »

Scott s'enfui à la recherche de Peter et de Derek.

* * *

« Bordel, ce type est têtu lâche Stiles.

-Tans pis, on doit lui faire confiance. Allez, qui peut nous guider vers la sortie ? demande Melissa.

-Suivez-moi dit Boyd en prenant la tête du groupe.

En chemin, ils croisent des gardes et des lycanthropes mais ensemble, ils parviennent à s'en débarrasser.

-Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? demande Crystal.

-Mon ex mari fait un trafique d'organe et apparemment, il n'est plus tout à fait humain résume Melissa.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est horrible ! Si c'est un loup garou, comment peut-il faire ça à ses semblables ? s'emporte Crystal.

-Je ne suis pas une experte, mais je doute qu'il soit un loup garou.

-Comment ça ? demande Stiles à la mère de son meilleur ami.

-Je pense que c'est autre chose. Quoi exactement ? Aucune idée.

-Merde. En tout cas il est très fort, il jouait avec nous quand on l'a croisé indique Boyd.

-C'est lui qui a fait ça à Isaac ? demande Stiles.

-Ouais, et encore, on a eu de la chance. »

Ils repassent par la cuisine ou quelques employés possédés les attendent et sont obligé de faire le ménage…de manière définitive malgré les protestations de Melissa.

* * *

Lorsque Scott retrouve Derek, Ignacio est sur le point de lui transpercer le ventre avec un tuyau au bout aplati. Peter est aux prises avec deux créatures-garous.

Scott fonce, il n'a que quelques secondes pour intervenir, il ne comprend même pas ce qu'il fait, il se jette devant Derek et le tuyau pénètre lentement son dos. Son père s'arrête, surpris.

-Scott ? Mais merde quoi, qu'est-ce que tu fous la ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, mais si tu continue à être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment je ne pourrais pas être tenu responsable.

-Qu'est-ce que JE fous là ? demande le fils en tombant sur ses mains.

Derek retire rapidement le tuyau et avec rage donne un grand coup à Ignacio qui est projeté contre un mur. L'Alpha lance le tuyau qui transperce la tête de l'un des garous qui se battent contre son oncle. Le second est déconcentré et Peter en profite pour lui faire le coup du lapin.

-Bon, que l'on soit bien clair, vous vous êtes mêlés de choses très compliquées. A cause de vous je vais devoir rendre des comptes à mes clients (Il fonce sur Peter, récupère le tuyau et lui enfonce dans la cuisse). Disons que nous sommes quittes parce que j'ai enlevé d'une des vôtres. Mais si je vous recroise, je vous tue. A bientôt ! fait Ignacio en sortant tranquillement.

-Il est plus perché que moi fait Peter exténué en retirant d'un coup sec la barre.

-Scott tu vas bien ? demande Derek inquiet.

-Je vais survivre réponds Peter vexé.

-Au poil, ça picote un peu juste.

-Ok, on va sortir de là. »

Les trois font le chemin inverse, pressés de sortir de cet endroit au plus vite. En sortant, ils remarquent des ambulances set des voitures de polices. Ils entendent parler d'une histoire de fuite de gaz et se font le plus discret possible. Ils finissent par retrouve le reste de la meute sur un côté de l'hôtel et décident de rentrer chez les Hale au plus vite.

* * *

« Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que cette petite expédition soit un succès dit Stiles avec son bandage à l'épaule comme un blessé de guerre.

-On a Lina et personne n'est mort, ça me semble pas mal plaisante Isaac qui ponctue son rire de « aïe » et de « ouille ».

-Arrête de bouger Isaac lui dit Boyd, exaspéré.

-Où est Crystal ? demande Stiles en se tordant le coup pour essayer de voir par-dessus le canapé.

-Avec sa sœur, Melissa et Scott, dans sa chambre.

-J'en reviens pas qu'ils lui aient pris un rein ! Ces enfoirés !

Boyd est pensif, il ne sait pas si il est étonné, choqué, en colère, tout à la fois…Il acquiesce à la réaction de l'humain.

Melissa descend, s'essuyant les mains puis le front avec une serviette.

-Comment ça se passe la haut Mme McCall ? demande Isaac.

-Appel moi Melissa Isaac, sinon ça va, Lina a été droguée et ça semble être sacrément fort, elle s'en remet doucement. Crystal veille sur elle.

-Et les autres ?

-Ca va, ils n'ont rien de grave. Bon je vous laisse, je rentre, c'est trop d'émotions pour moi surtout après avoir eu un service de nuit.

Peter déboule dans l'escalier, trébuchant sur une marche et se rattrapant avec toute l'élégance dont il est capable.

-Melissa, où vas-tu ?

-Chez moi.

-Quoi ? Non !

-Comment ça non ? demande-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Je veux dire, c'est dangereux ! Pense à Ignacio ! Tu devrais rester ici, on devrait tous rester ici. Pas vrais ? demande-t-il en regardant les autres.

Au départ, personne ne veut intervenir, Melissa les regarde aussi, du coup Peter en profite pour faire rougeoyer ses yeux, signe qu'il ne plaisante pas et tous acquiescent.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

-Tu sais Melissa ? Tu travailles trop. On ne sait pas de quoi ton ex est capable alors, peut être que tu devrais même poser quelques jours de congés.

-L'hôpital n'acceptera pas ça à la dernière minute Peter ! Tente de protester Melissa qui voyait ses congés plutôt à siroter un cocktail à la plage plutôt que parcourir des dédales au milieu de dingo-garou.

-Je m'occupe de tout, juste, reste ici, prend ma chambre, ne t'inquiètes pas, je dormirais sur le canapé, j'insiste.

Il pose un bisou sur sa joue et sort à toute vitesse.

-Mais, que pense-t-il pouvoir faire en fait ? demande Melissa.

-Mieux vaut ne pas le savoir répond Isaac toujours la tête sur les genoux de Boyd.

Machinalement, ce dernier commence à passer sa main dans ses cheveux, grattant doucement derrière l'oreille. Isaac est tout aise, il aimerait vraiment profiter de la situation, ronronner, caresser Boyd, sentir la chaleur de sa main sur d'autres parties de son corps…il s'égare, mais il ne sait pas si ce geste veut dire quelque chose ou si c'est juste que le noir est distrait.

-Alooooorssss…commence Stiles en regardant les deux hommes tandis que Melissa remonte.

-Alors quoi ? demande Boyd.

-Vous deux…c'est officiel ?

Isaac se relève d'un coup, rougissant.

-Tu te fais des idées Stiles.

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Boyd ?

-Oui ? répond-il assis entre les deux autres.

Stiles se penche en arrière et prend une pose qu'il imagine typique d'un psy.

-Dis moi, Tu ne t'intéresse pas à notre Isaac ici présent ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je répondrais à cette question ?

-Allez Boyd, fais un effort, on est presque frères de meute !

-Boyd n'est pas intéressé Stiles intervient Isaac de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Chut, toi ! Alors Boyd ?

-Si je dois en parler à quelqu'un ce sera avec Isaac, pas comme ça avec toi à poser des questions indiscrète Stiles. Mais on peut parler de toi et Crystal si tu veux. Tu as joué le héro pour elle, tu as du marqué des points.

-Tu crois ? hé hé hé, bien c'est vrai que…hé ! Attends un peu tu as changé de sujet là.

-Oui. Ecoute Stiles, j'entends très bien les diverses allusions que tout le monde fait mais vous pourriez respecter le fait que je n'avais rien à dire.

-Donc maintenant tu as quelque chose à dire sur le sujet ? creuse Stiles malgré tout.

Boyd inspire profondément et se lève, avançant jusqu'aux escaliers.

-Bordel, Stiles, tu as tout fait foiré !

-C'est juste un grand tim…

-Isaac, tu viens ? J'ai à te parler le coupe Boyd sans jeter un regard en arrière.

-Stiles, si jamais j'ai un problème à cause de toi, je te coupe la langue !

-Bonne chance fait Stiles en lui lançant des signes de mains.

Isaac suit Boyd dans sa chambre. Contrairement à lui qui est calme, Isaac ne se sent pas rassuré. Il se pose sur le lit à la parure sombre bientôt rejoint par Boyd après avoir fermé la porte.

Peter et Derek avaient insonorisé quelques chambres, celle-ci en fait partie.

-Bon Isaac, je pense que l'on doit parler, depuis que la chaleur nous a atteints les choses ont changées entre nous…

Oh non, ça s'annonce mal, tans pis, c'est foiré n'est-ce pas ? se dit Isaac. Foiré pour foiré, je vais lui dire ce que je pense.

-Oh arrête d'utiliser cette excuse ! Ne me ressort pas le « ça aurait pu arriver avec n'importe qui » Boyd. Ca nous est arrivé à nous ! Tu joue le mec distant mais à mon avis tu as peur ! Tu fais comme Scott, tu joue les homos refoulés. Hétéro, gay, bi, on s'en fout, je suis attiré par toi, et tu l'es par moi, je le sais, je le sens et toi aussi ! Grandis un peu ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu as laissé passer ta chance d'être heureux. Ok, je ne sais pas si tu aurais été heureux, mais je l'espérais. J'espérais que tu nous laisse le découvrir mais tout ce que tu fais c'est me torturer.

Boyd regarde Isaac avec un ennui certain. Il a l'air complètement blasé et ça mets l'autre encore plus en colère :

-T'es qu'un nase, je sais même pas ce que je te trouve ! Tu crains Boyd, oui, je te le dis, tu crains ! Allez, salut !

* * *

Isaac

Fier de moi, je suis fier d'avoir pris les devants et mis les points sur les i, je me dirige vers la porte que je commence à ouvrir avant qu'une main qui n'est pas la mienne la referme violement. Je tourne lentement ma tête pour voir Boyd me fixer avec colère. « Oups » est ce qui me vient en tête. Je recule et colle mon dos au mur, cherchant des mots à dire mais rien ne me vient.

Boyd a le visage qui s'adoucit un peu, il l'approche du miens, ses lèvres sont si proches des miennes... Cette fois c'est moi qui avance pour quémander mon baiser et je me rappel de la situation où les rôles étaient inversés. Je grogne de frustration.

-Tu disais ? demande Boyd avec un sourire narquois.

-Rien du tout.

Je ne me retiens plus, j'attrape son t shirt et me jette sur sa bouche. Une seconde n'a pas le temps de passer avant que les bras de Boyd ne m'entourent. Oh Seigneur, j'ai attendu ça depuis trop longtemps. Collant nos corps, je sens son érection contre le mienne. Boyd, dans son jean, moi dans mon jogging. D'un geste, Boyd me le baisse au niveau des cuisses. Je rêve. Voir mon membre dur si près de son visage me fait presque baver et lorsque sans fioriture, Boyd m'agrippe et m'enveloppe de sa bouche, mes deux mains se collent à la porte. Boyd est agenouillé, une de ses mains explore mon ventre et mes hanches et l'autre caresse mes fesses. Il fait attention à ne pas me faire mal à cause de ma blessure pas tout à fait guérie.

Je sens la langue de Boyd courir sur ma verge, ses lèvres aspirer le gland et son souffle sur mon intimité me rendent dingue. Il se met à faire « ce truc », je ne sais pas comment il fait ça, mais les frissons qu'il m'envoi se diffusent dans tout mon corps. Enfin, il se relève, je l'embrasse, caresse sa langue grâce à la mienne, je me goûte ma même et c'est étrange. Il m'enlève mon t shirt, nos chaussures vont un peu plus loin. J'ouvre son jean tant bien que mal, je n'ai même pas retiré mon jogging et mon boxer, ils sont à mes chevilles. Je parviens à dégager un pied à temps pour qu'il me soulève et que mes jambes se referment autour de lui. Mon dos toujours plaqué contre la porte, je l'embrasse, le caresse, je gémis à son oreille, un son que je ne me savais même pas capable de produire. J'ai honte mais il veut que je le regarde, il caresse ma joue et m'amène juste jusqu'au lit où nous tombons.

Je suis à présent sur lui, il a toujours son maudit t shirt que j'enlève. J'embrasse son cou et je sais qu'il aime ça, vu comme je suis installé, je me sens vraiment gêné. Moi, nu sur lui, il y a encore quelques minutes, ça me semblait impensable. Je le regarde et il me sourit. Je reprends mes baisers dans son cou, descend jusqu'à rencontrer son tétons que je fais durcir grâce à mon jeu de langue avant de m'attaquer à l'autre. Je lèche, j'aspire, je ne mords pas et ses hanches se soulèvent sous moi. Sa main se pose sur mon ma tête et je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois arrêter ou continuer mais vu comme il gémit quand je cesse, je pense avoir identifié une de ses faiblesses. Je continue plus bas, retirant son jean lentement. Son boxer violet laisse apparaitre une goutte transparente que je lèche avec un regard lubrique. Je baisse son boxer et libère son membre. Je l'enlève carrément, je veux avoir plein accès à ce que je vois. Je touche, caresse, embrasse, lèche et enfin, je l'entre dans ma bouche. C'est étrange. C'est arrivé une fois durant la chaleur mais là c'est différent, je suis « conscient ». Je test plusieurs façons, je pense en avoir trouvé une convenable parce que Boyd me forme à revenir vers lui.

-C'est trop bon, si tu continues…

Je l'embrasse, on se regarde. J'anticipe la suite.

-Toi…ou moi ?

Il me lance un regard interrogateur.

-Que veux-tu dire.

-Qui le fait à qui ? je demande en m'assaillant sur son bassin.

-Umh….je ne sais pas…tu as une préférence ?

-Je dois avouer que ton gros machin me fait un peu peur là…

-Ok, on essaiera une prochaine fois alors.

-Il y aura une prochaine fois ? je demande plus heureux que jamais.

-Concentres toi sur celle-ci déjà fait il en roulant sur lui-même afin de se mettre sur le ventre.

Je me recule et regarde ses fesses bombées. Oh ciel, le corps de ce type…

-Est-ce que…tu l'as déjà fait ?

-Je suis...je suis vierge Isaac confesse-t-il.

-Mais, avec…

-Je suis vierge me coupe-t-il.

-Ok, moi aussi, c'est ma 1ère fois…

-N'y va pas comme un bourrin s'il te plait.

Je déglutis. J'embrasse son dos, fait glisser ma langue en bas jusqu'en haut de ses fesses. Je l'embrasse, et cette fois je mords une fois, il les serre en lâchant un « Ah » de surprise. Je glousse. Je passe ma main, le faisant écarter les jambes.

-Mets-toi à quatre pattes.

Je le sens hésiter, j'avoue que c'est intime, très intime, embarrassant même. Mais quand il le fait…je caresse ses boules d'une main, de l'autre écarte une fesse pour me donner un petit accès et aperçoit l'œillet sombre. Je l'embrasse, il se cambre, je donne un coup de langue rapide, il se cambre de nouveau. Cette fois, j'agrippe ses fesses avec mes deux mains, écarte et y vais franchement.

De toute ma vie je n'aurais JAMAIS pensé faire ça. Apparemment lui non plus. J'ai totalement oublié ma blessure.

-Non, Isaac…non…oh…non s'il te plait…

-Tu veux que j'arrête ?

-…Non…

-Alors pourquoi tu me dit non ? Je demande en jouant avec lui.

Il grogne.

-Arrête de faire l'idiot !

Cette fois, c'est lui-même qui, en enfonçant sa tête dans le matelas, écarte ses fesses. Je bande tellement que j'en ai mal, je ne suis plus qu'excitation et luxure, et je replonge, il est serré mais ma langue se fraie un chemin et le voir si excité, voir un liquide transparent couler de sa virilité m'excite d'autant plus.

-Vas-y dit-il tremblant.

Je respire un grand coup en me relevant et me place derrière lui. Je fais glisser mon pénis le long de sa raie, en haut, en bas, crachant dans ma main pour lubrifier tant bien que mal mon entre jambes. Mince, il faudra définitivement du lubrifiant !

Je me mets à l'entrée, je ne pense pas que ça va rentrer. Le travail est long, même si ce n'est que quelques minutes, ça semble une éternité. Enfin, le gland entre. Il lâche ses fesses et agrippe les draps.

-Ah !

-Ca va ?

-Attends deux secondes.

Il inspire et expire avec force, il se force à se détendre. Je me plaque contre son dos en prenant garde de ne pas entrer d'avantage. Je lèche son cou, titille son téton avec mes doigts et de lui-même il se recule. J'humidifie de nouveau et cette fois je glisse lentement à l'intérieur. Il ne tient plus et s'allonge sur le lit. Il attrape mes doigts et les entrelaces avec les siennes. Il a le visage collé au matelas pour étouffer ses bruits. Je ne suis pas rassuré.

-Tu es sûr que ça va Boyd ?

-Là maintenant tout de suite, je te maudis, je ne sais pas comment je peux être bien avec tes affaires dans mon cul !

Je me mets à rire, ce qui me fait bouger, ce qui le fait tenter de fuir.

-Pardon, pardon ! oups. Je suis désolé, c'est juste étrange. Cette sensation est… umh…

-J'aime quand tu gémis.

-Moi aussi j'aime t'entendre. Ecoute, je vais essayer d'y aller doucement, ok ?

-Ok.

Je rentre un peu plus, grappillant les derniers centimètres. Il gémit plus fort. Je commence les va et vient. Au bout de quelques secondes, il accompagne mon mouvement. Mon visage et à côté du siens, nos corps collés. Je me relève, pose mes mains sur son dos pour faire des mouvements plus amples. Sérieusement, cette sensation est unique. Il se remet à quatre patte, je remarque qu'il a mouillé de plus belle, cette vue… je me retire doucement, et je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer cet orifice épouser la forme de mon membre puis se refermer. Il bascule sur le dos, essuyant son front en sueur. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis supposé faire, alors j'attrape son pénis dressé et suce de nouveau un peu puis m'installe entre ses jambes et entre. Cette fois c'est plus facile, il écarte les jambes et nous reprenons notre danse. Il se masturbe en même temps, l'autre main toujours agrippé au matelas.

-J'arrive me dit-il.

-Vas-y !

J'accélère le mouvement, je sais que je ne suis pas loin également, d'une main je caresse de nouveau l'un de ses tétons et il se branle encore plus fort, ses gémissements se font encore plus court. Il a ce visage de celui qui ne contrôle plus rien et pendant une seconde tout son corps se contracte puis il explose, au rythme de mes coups, ses jets l'atteignent sur le torse, le ventre ou le visage. Son anus se serre et se desserre autour de moi et c'en est trop, je me retire et jouis également sur lui avant de m'écrouler à ses côté, la tête sur l'un de ses bras.

On reste quelques minutes sans rien dire avant que je ne repose ma question stupide préféré.

-Ca va ?

Il rigole.

-C'était…

-Pas bien ?

-Génial…juste…dingue.

-Wow, tu as aimé ?

-J'avais pas l'air ? Tu avais l'air plutôt content aussi.

On rigole comme deux gamins partageant un secret. Ce moment rien qu'à nous, on sent le sexe, et j'aime ça, il est à moi, à moi seul et je suis à lui.

On passe à la douche, par miracle on ne croise personne chacun vacant à ses occupations. On revient dans la chambre après avoir aéré un peu, On s'endort en boxer, l'un collé à l'autre, pourtant j'ai une boule au ventre, est-ce un rêve ou est-ce que demain au réveil tout aura disparu ?

* * *

_ Hello hello, comment allez-vous ?_

_Voici donc le chapitre 5 ! Fiou qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que vous avez-vu venir la scène entre Isaac et Boyd ? Dans le prochain chapitre on en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qu'il se passe dans l'esprit de ce dernier d'ailleurs._

_Il y a eu aussi des nouvelles d'Ignacio, j'essaie de créer un personnage encore plus étrange que Peter ah ah. On en apprendra plus sur lui également._

_J'ai honte d'avancer autant à l'aveugle mais plus j'écris et plus je sais ce que je veux raconter donc j'espère être clair car au final il y a bien quatre couples dans cette histoires ce qui est un peu compliqué mais Derek x Scott et Isaac x Boyd sont les principaux. _

_J'espère que la scène un peu chaude n'aura pas été trop crue, suivant ce que vous m'en direz pour la ou les prochaines si il y en a j'adapterai (c'est dur de pas utiliser le mot b*te ah ah ah)_

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir (oui je me répète mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir)._

_A bientôt les zozos !_


	6. On a tous nos raisons

**Chapitre 6 : On a tous nos raisons.**

Être dans une meute ce sont des avantages mais aussi des inconvénients. Lorsqu'Isaac arrive dans la cuisine ce matin et qu'il y a déjà trois personnes dedans, il tente de cacher sa nervosité comme si quelqu'un pouvait savoir ce qu'il y a eu entre lui et Boyd la nuit précédente. Il se rend compte également qu'il porte en fait le t shirt de Boyd et non le sien, mais il peut inventer une excuse pour ça.

« Comment ça va Isaac ? Demande Melissa.

Isaac cligne des yeux puis se dit qu'elle doit parler de sa blessure.

-Impec, je suis guéri, merci beaucoup.

On entend alors une conversation en approche :

-Non, je n'ai pas dormi avec elle Scott !

-Mais vous étiez dans la même pièce !

-Nous sommes tous des adultes ici, tu réagi de manière tellement infantile, ça te dérange de savoir que ta mère est une femme et qu'elle peut avoir des relations sexuelles ?

-Ne parle pas de ma mère comme ça ! Et...et je n'ai aucun problème, elle a parfaitement le droit d'avoir une sexualité épanouie, ma mère est une belle femme.

-Ah ça, je confirme…

-Ranges tes yeux ou je te les arrache. C'est juste que je ne préfère pas qu'elle fasse ça avec toi vieux loup pervers et dérangé.

Melissa, rouge, sort de la cuisine ou deux bruit de claques se font entendre puis des « Aïe aïe aïe » et enfin elle revient en tenant par l'oreille les deux hommes.

-N'avez-vous pas honte tous les deux ? Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande, est-ce clair ?

-Mais maman !

-Pas de mais avec moi ! (Peter rigole) Un problème Peter ?

-Aucun Melissa lui dit-il en tentant de placer sa main sur sa hanche.

Elle donne une tape dessus en signe de désapprobation et Peter fait la moue. Stiles, Crystal et Isaac observent la scène sans oser bouger.

Lina arrive à son tour.

-Comment tu te sens ? demande sa sœur.

-Caféééééé gargouille l'autre la tête visiblement dans le cul.

Derek et Boyd arrivent également.

-Auuuuu fait, je vois que vous avez bien discuté fait Stiles à Boyd et Isaac.

-Comment le saurais-tu ? demande Isaac.

-Vraiment, je suis content pour vous, vous faites réellement un beau couple !

-On n'est pas…commence Isaac en se levant d'un coup mais Boyd arrive jusqu'à lui et pose une main sur son épaule.

Isaac arrête de parler se demandant pourquoi il a été interrompu lorsque Boyd le fait pivoter et l'embrasse à pleine bouche sous diverses exclamations de surprise. Lorsqu'il a fini, Isaac doit se cacher un peu derrière lui pour qu'on ne voie pas son excitation.

-Merci Stiles lui dit Boyd mais sérieux, tu crains.

Lina et Peter se mettent à applaudir et Derek boit son café avec un sourire en regardant ses deux Bêta.

-Neveu, je vois que tu as bien intégré la leçon de renforcer les liens de meute, bravo.

-Je n'y suis pour rien répond l'Alpha.

-Wow, ça c'était inattendu fait Scott.

-Ah, Scott, en parlant de ça…commence Stiles, est-ce qu'on peut dire que maintenant tu es la maman de la meute ?

-Quoi ? S'étrangle le jeune homme qui a peur de comprendre.

-Bah oui, je veux dire, maintenant qu'on a un troisième couple dans cette meute, j'espère bien être le suivant répond Stiles en lorgnant Crystal.

-Comment ça trois couples ? demande Melissa en fixant son fils, même si c'est à Stiles qu'elle s'adresse.

-Et bien, Boyd et Isaac, Peter et toi et Scott et Derek.

Scott a le cerveau engourdi, il n'a même pas tenté de faire taire Stiles, bien trop surpris que son meilleur ami ose dire ça en public et devant sa mère alors qu'il sait très bien qu'il n'a jamais rien dit de sa sexualité…émergeante.

-Tu es gay Scott ?

Vu la tête de Melissa et son ton, tout le monde comprend qu'elle n'en savait absolument rien. Scott est paniqué (vous savez, ce moment où vous êtes incapable de faire quoique ce soit et subitement un « BOUM » résonne dans votre cerveau déclenchant une réaction totalement aléatoire ?) et le sourire de Stiles se fane lorsqu'il comprend son erreur. Scott se lève, sort de la cuisine, file à toute vitesse récupérer ses affaires et part de la demeure des Hale sans que personne ne cherche à l'arrêter.

-P…pardon, je pensais…je ne savais pas que tu ne savais pas Melissa…

-Tu sais Stiles, cette manie que tu as de te mêler de la vie sentimentale des autres est nase, très nase fait Crystal en sortant à son tour de la cuisine.

-Un fils loup garou et gay et un ex mari riche et créature garou, ma vie est soudainement devenue particulièrement palpitante pense à haute voix Melissa le regard dans le vide.

-Melissa, ça doit être un choc pour toi fait Peter en prenant sa main.

-Ca va, je…umh faut juste que je digère, il n'y a pas si longtemps je pensais devenir grand-mère parce qu'il était avec Alison. Aujourd'hui je ne sais même pas si on va finir la semaine à cause de toutes ces folies qui se passent.

-On veille les uns sur les autres dans une meute Melissa, regarde, on a récupérer Lina et c'est vrai que c'est dangereux mais il y a des tas de dangers indépendant d'une vie de loup de garou tu sais ?

-Oui, j'en suis témoin tous les jours. C'est juste…vous savez, j'ai l'impression d'être déconnecté de mon fils. De ne plus le comprendre. Avant il me parlait et maintenant j'entends au petit déjeuner de la bouche de son indélicat meilleur ami qu'il fréquente l'Alpha d'une meute.

-Je suis vraiment désolé fait Stiles.

-Ce qui est fait est fait dit Derek. Mais que vous soyez bien tous au courant, nous ne sommes pas en couple Scott et moi.

-Derek, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu ressens pour mon fils demande Melissa soudainement.

Peter regarde son neveu avec un grand sourire, et en fait, tout le monde le fixe. Il tourne un peu la tête, regarde par la fenêtre, il croise les bras, bois un peu de café et réfléchi. N'importe qui d'autre aurait demandé, il n'aurait pas répondu, mais c'est Melissa, et elle n'est pas dans sa meute.

-Il est important pour moi.

-A quel titre ? Veut-elle savoir.

-En tant que membre de ma meute…

-C'est tout ?

-Je dois y aller ».

Derek se lève, il a le cœur qui tambourine parce que c'est une chose de laisser les choses se faire dans l'intimité d'une chambre, s'en est une autre de dire tout haut ses sentiments pour quelqu'un. Surtout, il angoisse. Parce que les choses ont évolué entre lui et Scott et il s'est laissé avoir. Il n'aurait jamais du laisser cette connexion se créer entre eux. Il entend son portable vibrer et le sms qu'il reçoit fini de le plonger dans la détresse. Il doit se dépêcher.

* * *

Scott est chez lui, faisant un peu de ménage. Il ne va pas rester chez les Hale sous prétexte que son père peut débarquer. Après tout, malgré ses changements, c'est son père, et il sait se défendre. Quelqu'un est devant sa porte, il n'a pas besoin d'entendre sonner pour ouvrir.

« Bonjour ?

-Bonjour répond la femme au look sévère avec son chignon serré roux, son regard perçant, son rouge à lèvre rouge vif et son tailleur. Etes-vous Scott McCall ?

-Oui c'est moi.

Il sent qu'il s'agit d'un loup garou. Ses yeux le lui confirment lorsqu'ils deviennent dorés.

-Bien, puis-je entrer pour que nous discutions ? C'est au sujet de votre père.

-De mon père ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

-Puis-je entrer ? Insiste-t-elle.

Scott se décale, heureusement qu'il a fini d'enlever les débris de son ancienne table basse.

-Souhaitez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

-Non merci. Je suis Mme Gerda, je travaille pour Mr Weingerg peut être savez-vous qui c'est ?

-Absolument pas avoue Scott sans détour.

La femme cligne des yeux.

-Il fait parti de la direction d'un grand groupe pharmaceutique, peu importe. J'espérais trouver votre père ici à vrai dire.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Votre père est chargé d'une mission importante pour Mr Weingerg, malheureusement, cela fait plusieurs jours que nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles.

-Personnellement, je préférais ne pas en avoir, de ses nouvelles. Vous voulez dire qu'il devait vous trouver un organe ? C'est pour qui cette fois ?

-Un organe ? (elle rit). Ce n'est pas exactement ça, en revanche, si il ne nous donne pas ce qu'il nous faut, nous prélèverons sur lui.

-Comment ça sur lui ? Vous pensez que les loups garous courent les rues ici ? Vous savez qu'il enlève des gens ?

-Nous avons besoin de quelque chose de très rare. L'ironie de l'histoire, est que votre père possède également ce que nous voulons. Malheureusement, il est notre prestataire alors nous ne pouvons pas nous servir sur lui vous comprenez, ça ferait désordre. D'autant qu'il en mourrait et que jusqu'ici il a toujours été très compétent. Accessoirement, votre père à des amis…disons que dans l'intérêt de tous, il faut s'efforcer de garder de bons liens.

-Mais, pourquoi venez-vous ici ? Retrouvez le par vous-même lance Scott suspicieux.

Elle remet ses lunettes en place.

-Vous n'avez pas bien compris jeune homme…

Avec une rapidité surhumaine, elle enfonce plusieurs aiguilles dans le corps de Scott. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, son corps ne répond plus, il est paralysé.

-Voici ce que vous devez lui dire : Nous avons sa femme et s'il ne nous donne pas ce qu'il nous faut ce soir, nous la tuerons et nous vous prendrons à la place. Après tout, il nous a été confirmé que vous aussi, vous aviez ce que nous recherchons.

-Quoi ? fait Scott d'une petite voix comme s'il étouffait.

-Vous demanderez à Monsieur Derek Hale, il est notre contact ici. Peut être le connaissez-vous ? Suis-je bête, bien sûr que vous le connaissez, vous portez…Attendez, vous êtes de sa meute ?

-Oui….

-Oh, excusez-moi, je suis confuse, je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à nous vendre un membre de sa meute…Quel manque de délicatesse dit-elle en retirant les aiguilles unes à unes, rendant un peu de sa mobilité à Scott.

-Comment ça vendre un membre de sa meute ?

Enfonçant la porte, Derek apparait, l'air plus que tendu. Il remarque Mme Gerda ainsi que Scott, tous deux assis sur le canapé.

-Que faites-vous là ? demande-t-il à la femme.

-Monsieur Hale, quelle joie de vous revoir. Je suis venu chercher Ignacio mais je suis tombé sur son fils. Je pensais qu'il pourrait m'aider.

-Eloignez-vous de lui, maintenant.

-Oui bien sûr, veuillez me pardonner, je ne savais pas qu'il était des vôtres fait-elle sans pour autant se déplacer.

-Derek ! L'interpelle Scott, tu connais donc cette femme ?

-Bien sûr qu'il me connait, je ne vous ai pas menti jeune homme.

Scott la regarde en réfléchissant.

-A l'instant vous disiez qu'il allait vous vendre un membre de sa meute.

Derek ouvre de grands yeux.

-Oui, nous avons un contrat, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Hale ?

-Quel genre de contrat ? demande Scott sentant la colère enflé en lui.

La femme se tourne vers Derek, croisant ses jambes en attendant sa réponse.

-Tu te rappel il y a deux mois lorsqu'on nous a chargé de faire arrêter légalement cette famille liée à la mafia qui vendait de la drogue issue d'os de loup garous ?

-Oui…

-A un moment, Crystal et Boyd s'étaient fait enlever tu te souviens ? Par l'une des familles de victime qui pensait que nous étions responsables.

-Oui, et alors ?

-C'était la famille Weingerg. La fille, Deandra, elle était accro et ça l'a laissé dans un sale état. Ils nous tiennent comme en parti responsable.

-Mais c'est absurde ! En quoi est-ce de notre faute si des gens viennent dans le coin pour vendre de la drogue ?

-Parce que la meute d'Alpha, avant qu'elle ne se mette à faire n'importe quoi était chargé de régler ce type de problème, mais on s'en est débarrassé et il n'y a personne pour faire leur job. En plus, tu sais que l'homme derrière tout ça était l'un de leurs Bêta.

-ILS ONT FAILLI NOUS TUER, RIEN A FOUTTRE DE LEUR JOB. S'emporte Scott maintenant en pleine possession de ses moyens.

-Bref, cette histoire est trop longue, en gros on a libéré les otages en échange d'un service, et voici le service : Il devait nous aider à trouver un des porteur du gène que nous cherchons.

-Comment avez-vous pu avoir accès à mes gènes ? Je n'ai pas vu mon père depuis des années, ce n'est pas possible qu'il…

Aucun des deux ne répond.

-COMMENT VOUS AVEZ FAIT?!

-J'ai envoyé un échantillon de sang de certains Oméga mais il n'y avait rien, quand ils ont découvert qu'Ignacio était porteur ils se sont naturellement tourné vers sa descendance, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'ils cherchaient Scott et ça remonte à cette affaire de drogue ! Ils m'ont dit que ça pourrait les aider.

-Le problème c'est que l'information a vite tournée dans certains milieux et maintenant il y a des gens qui viennent pour Ignacio et vous. Peut être avez-vous vu la forme éveillé de votre père ? C'est grâce à nous. Nous savons nous montrer très généreux avec les personnes coopératives dit-elle avec un clin d'œil à Derek. Et c'est aussi justement grâce à son gène. C'est qu'on peut faire de merveilleuses choses avec, même s'il n'est pas synthétisable, et c'est bien là le problème.

Scott se pose une question qu'il ne peut garder pour lui.

-Est-ce pour ça que tu m'as intégré dans ta meute Derek ?

-Non, Scott, non !

-Pour pas que d'autres personnes ne me récupèrent trop facilement ? Parce que tu devais me garder au chaud pour eux, au cas où ? Parce que tu avais un contrat ? Une mission ?

-C'est exactement ça fait la femme en souriant, ravi qu'il ait compris mais ne se rendant absolument pas compte que ce sont des critiques et non une simple énonciation de fait.

-NON ! Scott, tu dois me croire, ce n'est pas comme ça !

-Va te faire foutre ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? Tu comptais me dire tout ça QUAND ? Tu savais depuis le début, tu savais que mon père viendrait ici n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais à quoi il était mêlé !

-Arrête Scott ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé ! Je n'étais pas certains, j'ai demandé à Stiles…

-STILES ?!

-Essayez au moins d'être honnête Monsieur Hale glisse Mme Gerda l'air réprobateur.

Derek voit rouge, la situation lui échappe totalement. Soudainement, la femme se tient la tête, semblant lutter contre quelque chose, lorsqu'elle les regarde de nouveau ses yeux sont noir :

-Scott, j'arrive, viens avec moi, ils te mentent, ils veulent se servir de toi. Viens avec moi et tu auras la vérité.

Puis la femme redevient normale en papillonnant des yeux.

-Je déteste qu'on me possède fait-elle en replaçant une mèche échappé de son chignon.

-Scott, tu ne dois pas le suivre, Ignacio n'est pas celui que tu crois, ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton père qu'il est digne de confiance.

-Je pourrais probablement avoir autant confiance en lui qu'en toi Derek" fait Scott en se levant et en sortant juste au moment où son père arrive en voiture. Sans un mot il grimpe, le goût de sa colère est amère dans la bouche de Derek.

* * *

Boyd est repassé chez lui pour récupérer des vêtements. Il a un peu parlé à ses parents ravi que leur fils d'habitude si solitaire ait trouvé des amis et surtout, en dehors de leur quartier. Ils sont une famille bien et n'ont jamais eu de problèmes. Si il ne s'agissait pas de la maison familiale, ils seraient probablement loin, mais ils sont attaché à leur maison malgré certains désagrément. Pour commencer, malgré leur intervention, il y avait toujours un ou deux dealers dans le coin. Beaucoup de gens du quartier, conjointement avec la police, avaient tenté de mettre fin à leurs agissements.

Au final, Boyd et la meute en avait chassé un, mais un autre avait pris sa place. Au moins ils ne vendaient pas de « Growl » la dernière drogue à la mode chez les adolescents. La légende voulait qu'elle soit faite à partir d'os de loup garous, le problème était que ce n'était pas une légende et que le réseau complexe mêlant humains et métamorphes n'avait pas pu être éliminé en entier. Cette drogue augmentait vos sens et votre force pendant quelques minutes mais vous deveniez accro presque à la première prise. De plus, le comportement violent qui en découlait avait fait trois victimes dans la région, sans compter les overdoses.

Le quartier était un peu plus sain maintenant c'est vrai, mais c'est aussi grâce à Boyd qui ne manque jamais une occasion de remettre à leur place les dealers qui osent se poster parfois face à des établissements scolaire.

Il est donc sur son chemin pour revenir chez les Hale lorsqu'il repère Vini Cinciello, petite frappe locale et l'homme asiatique qu'il avait secouru de l'hôtel. Que fait-il là ? Il s'approche vers eux et se fait repérer (bien qu'il ne tente pas de se cacher). L'asiatique se mets à courir à toute vitesse dans la direction opposé, instinctivement, Boyd le pourchasse. Il est une proie, il le sent. L'homme balance des choses sur le chemin, saute, grimpe, bouscule des gens mais Boyd le rattrape petit à petit. Il saute d'une route en hauteur vers une autoroute en contre bas, atterri sur le toit d'un camion mais Boyd ne se laisse pas distancer et saute à sa suite, se rattrapant de justesse sous les yeux médusés des conducteurs derrière le camion. L'homme tente de lui donner des coups de pieds pour le faire lâcher mais il parvient à les esquiver et à attraper le pied de l'homme qui sous la surprise et avec le recul, l'aide bien involontairement à grimper sur le toit.

« Laissez moi ! Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre !

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, vous vous rappelez que je fais parti de ceux qui vous en enfermer ?

-Je me rappel surtout que votre Alpha est Derek Hale !

-Comment vous savez ça ?

-Jeff et Vini m'ont prévenu de ne pas vous faire confiance.

-Jeff et Vini ? Vous parlez de Vici Cinciello ? demande Boyd surpris.

-Oui, ils m'ont dit que vous travailliez avec le type qui m'a enlevé.

-Absolument pas, ces types ne sont pas dignes de confiance ! C'est Jeff qui a enlevé l'une des nôtres je vous rappel. »

La conversation s'arrête là car le camion freine brusquement projetant les deux hommes hors du tout du véhicule. Boyd tombe sur la route et parvient tout juste à esquiver les voitures pour aller en sécurité. L'autre homme, lui, zigzague entre les véhicule, provocant des klaxons et des accidents jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par traverser la voie, Boyd essayant de le rattraper, pour rejoindre une autre petite route un peu plus loin. Il doit juste traverser quelques arbres et du coup, Boyd le perd de vue. Lorsqu'il parvient de l'autre côté il voit Ignacio et Scott. Il remarque que les deux sont calmes et font face à l'asiatique. Scott s'approche et le mets KO en quelques coups puis le traine par sa veste et le jette dans le coffre de la voiture.

Boyd n'en revient pas. Ignacio lui fait un salut de la main, ils grimpent dans la voiture et s'en vont.

* * *

Il revient chez Derek, haletant, il ouvre la porte en trombe au même moment où Melissa giffle Derek et sort, sans que Peter ne la suive.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande le noir, prudent.

-Ton Alpha a trahi Scott, voilà ce qui s'est passé répond Stiles.

-De ce que j'ai entendu, tu aurais pu parler à ton meilleur ami à plusieurs reprises Stiles fait Lina trouvant injuste que Derek prenne toute la responsabilité de cette histoire.

-J'aurais du lui expliquer depuis le début dit Derek presque pour lui-même.

-Ce qui est fait est fait, il faut retrouver Scott et son père également propose Isaac adossé contre un mur.

-Umh, j'ai peut être une info qui peut vous intéresser indique Boyd en avançant pour se rapprocher de son petit ami.

Il leur raconte alors qu'il a vu l'asiatique avec Vini, le rôle que ce dernier et Jeff ont eu ainsi que le comportement étrange de Scott.

-Okay, donc basiquement, il nous déteste tous et a basculé du coté obscure de la force ? Récapitule Stiles.

-Et bien, techniquement, je dirais plutôt qu'il vous déteste toi et Derek puisqu'ils n'ont pas du tout touché à Boyd fait Isaac.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec Scott mais s'il faut employer la force pour lui parler…

-Crystal a raison acquiesce sa sœur.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'il a un plan où qu'il y a des éléments qu'on ne connait pas ? demande Boyd qui a confiance en Scott.

-Ouais, c'est possible, il y a pas mal de choses qu'on ne sait pas et qu'on découvre au fur et à mesure. Maintenant toute la question est : que fait-on ? Puisqu'Ignacio a ce qu'il veut, est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas juste attendre que Scott revienne ? Demande Stiles en essayant d'évaluer toutes les options.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas surtout c'est pourquoi une grosse compagnie dans le domaine de la santé, une boîte internationale a besoin de leur gènes ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de spéciaux ? Se demande Crystal.

Derek se sent manipulé, il pensait faire une bonne chose en envoyant un échantillon du sang de Scott et voilà qu'à présent ça se retourne contre lui. Tant pis, il ne peut rien y changer de toute manière.

-Boyd, Isaac, essayez de trouver Vini. Crystal, Lina, vous chercherez Jeff. Ramenez-les tous les deux ici. Je vais les interroger.

-Tu devrais me laisser cette partie neveu, je sais comment soutirer des informations de ces gens la fait Peter avec un grand sourire qui fait froid dans le dos des Bêta.

-Comme tu veux. On fait un point dans une heure et demi.

L'Alpha regarde ses Betâ sortir puis se tourne vers Stiles.

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans tout ça. Va voir avec Melissa si l'histoire des greffes est plausibles ou non.

-Ok chef !

-M'appel pas comme ça.

-Ok Sergent !

Derek roule des yeux.

-Au fait Stiles, au sujet de…toi, par rapport à la meute…

-On en parle à mon retour ? Il y a quelque chose que je dois voir de toute manière.

L'humain s'en va également, laissant Derek seul avec Peter.

-Je sais que tu as quelque chose à dire Peter, alors vas-y.

-Tu veux vraiment prendre Scot comme compagnon Derek ?

-C'est lui qui…

-Mauvaise réponse le coupe l'ainé en faisant un signe de croix avec ses bras.

-Quoi ? C'est lui qui a essayé de me marqué !

-Essai encore.

-Je ne comprends pas du tout…

-Subitement Scott essaierait de te marquer ? Du jour au lendemain ? Vraiment ?

Derek sent la vérité arrivée, celle à laquelle il s'est efforcé de ne pas penser.

-Je n'ai pas voulu ça, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé…

-Tu devrais lui dire la vérité, parce que crois-moi, il finira par le découvrir.

-Je ne me contrôlais pas ! Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais Peter !

-Derek, des fois j'ai vraiment envie de te cogner dessus, cesse de geindre et assume ! Arrêter de rejeter la fuite sur lui. Tu sais très bien que si il est venu cette nuit là c'est parce que t l'as appelé. Tu veux de lui tellement fort que tu as utilisé le minuscule lien qui vous unissait, non, tu l'as créé. Tu as crée un lien avec Scott et tu l'as appelé et tu as eu peur de ce qui arrivait, tu es un lâche !

-Je ne suis PAS un LÂCHE ! Crache Derek en serrant le point si fort que ses griffes poussent et du sang tombe en fine gouttes sur le sol.

-Tu as de la chance, reprend Peter, qu'il soit suffisamment puissant et insoumis pour avoir pu reprendre ses esprits à un moment pareil. Mais ce que tu as fait n'était pas correct.

-Ok, j'ai merdé sur toute la ligne avec lui, content ? Ouais j'ai MERDE ! C'est bon là ? Bordel si il y en avait bien un avec qui ça n'aurait pas du arriver c'est bien lui ! Même avec Stiles ça n'aurait pas été aussi nase !

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'intéresse aussi à l'humain !

-Quoi ? Non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça m'a totalement dépassé, j'avais réussi à me contrôler et en fait tout s'est concentré sur Scott au point que j'ai réussi à « l'appeler ». Je ne m'en suis réellement pas rendu compte, pas vraiment.

-Expliques le lui.

-Comment ? J'ai fait tellement d'erreurs depuis que je suis Alpha…

-C'est normal, tu apprends. Retrouve le, tu le peux toi, et parles-lui.

-Pfff, tu sonnes presque comme un vrai oncle.

-Mais je SUIS ton oncle s'offusque Peter.

Alors Derek lui souri. Quand avait-il vu Derek lui sourire pour la dernière fois ? Il y a des années, bien avant tout ça…wow, bref, assez de sentiments et au boulot se dit Peter.

-Au fait Derek, n'oublie pas qu'une meute est plus forte si les membres sont liés. Et ça requiert de la confiance, chose que nous inspirons très peu parmi eux.

-Difficile d'avoir confiance en un type qui a tué ma sœur…

-Et je m'en excuse, j'étais aveuglé par la vengeance, mais c'est du passé, aujourd'hui je ferais tout pour protéger cette meute. Tout.

-Je le sais. »

Peter regarde son neveu quelques secondes puis sort.

* * *

« Scott McFuckingCall, décroches ton téléphone ! Tu penses que tu peux m'ignorer ? Je vais te retrouver, tu le sais ça ? Menace Stiles au téléphone tandis qu'il se rend à l'hôpital.

N'empêche, il a l'impression d'être un détective, trouver des preuves, punir les méchants…Il marche avec assurance jusqu'au comptoir d'accueil mais le sol vient d'être lavé et il n'a pas vu le panneau pour faire attention, il glisse et se rattrape de justesse devant l'homme qui se lève un peu de sa chaise pour vérifier que tout va bien.

-Bonjour, vous allez bien ?

-Bonjour, ouais, impec, umh (reprenant contenance), est que Mme Melissa McCall est ici ?

-Qui souhaite la voir ?

-Dîtes lui que c'est Stiles.

-Umh, d'accord. (Il passe deux appels rapidement.). Elle arrive, veuillez patienter.

Stiles s'assoit entre une petite fille accompagnée de sa mère et d'un monsieur trop large pour les petites chaises de l'hôpital.

-Maman, pourquoi on retourne voir le docteur ?

Stiles ne peut s'empêcher d'entendre, il est juste à côté.

-Pour être sûr que ton nouveau poumon se porte bien ma chérie.

-Ils font pousser des poumons ici ?

L'insouciance de la toute jeune fille donne envie à Stiles de sourire mais d'une certaine manière il se sent triste pour elle.

-Oh Mme Promes, comment allez-vous ? Vous venez faire une vérification de routine pour votre petite ? Demande Melissa en arrivant et saluant la mère.

-Bonjour, ça va bien merci, grâce à vous la petite se porte bien mieux maintenant. J'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Arz.

-Il va bien s'occuper de vous. Melissa lance un sourire à la jeune fille un peu timide qui se cache en parti derrière la jambe de sa mère.

Les deux sont alors appelés et elles s'éloignent.

-Tu voulais me voir Stiles ?

-Oui…Oh pardon, umh, est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où on peut parler en privé ?

- Suis-moi.

Elle le mène à une salle de consultation vide.

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger, entre l'histoire avec Scott, votre mari et votre travail, ça ne doit pas être simple de tout gérer.

-Stiles, tu n'es pas venu pour me parler de mon emploi du temps.

-C'est vrai. Voilà, je voulais en savoir plus sur les greffes qui ont eu lieu ici. Est-ce qu'il y a eu quelque chose de bizarre avec les anciens patients ? Je me demandais si ceux qui avaient pu recevoir un organe de lycanthrope étaient toujours 100 % humain, ce genre de choses.

-En effet je me suis renseigné. Si il y avait eu un problème, on aurait déjà eu un scandale sanitaire sur les bras ce qui signifie qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose de spécifique à la morsure pour transformer quelqu'un.

-Bon, au moins c'est une bonne chose. J'aurais du mal à m'imaginer cette pauvre petite fille de tout à l'heure devenir une créature sanguinaire à la prochaine pleine lune.

-En revanche, il y a eu une trop grande augmentation des cas de greffes dans cet hôpital dernièrement. Une enquête a été lancée mais je ne suis pas encore certaine de qui est responsable.

-Une piste ?

-Ouais mais ce sont des accusations graves tu sais ? Et puis cela a réellement sauvé la vie de certaines personnes.

-En terme de chiffres vous diriez que combien peuvent être impacté ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut être quatre ou cinq sur un an en terme de greffes suspectes. Nos procédures sont très strictes pour pouvoir retracer un organe tu sais ? Il faut forcément qu'il soit haut placé ici. En plus c'est politique…

-Politique ?

-Suivant qui c'est, leur soutien, qui ils ont aidés…l'enquête pourrait où non être menée à fond.

-Vous voulez-dire qu'il pourrait y avoir de la corruption ?

-Qui sait ? Et ce n'est pas mon domaine.»

Stiles émet des dizaines de suppositions en partant. Il vérifie son portable mais Scott n'a répondu à aucun de ses messages. En revanche, les autres ont trouvé Jeff et Vini. Il repart donc chez les Hale avec la conviction qu'il lui manque des pièces du puzzle.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arrive, les deux hommes qui doivent être Jeff et Vini (puisqu'il n'a rencontré aucun des deux auparavant) sont assis sur des chaises en face de Peter. Le reste de la meute est rassemblé dans un coin de la pièce. Peut être Peter a-t-il besoin d'espace.

« Bien, alors, pour qui vous travaillez tous les deux ? Comment un petit dealer et un Huggy les bons tuyaux de bas étage se sont retrouvés à faire affaire ?

-Question de business répond Vini à Peter visiblement peu impressionné par l'Alpha.

-Je répète, pour qui vous travaillez ? fait-il alors que ses yeux deviennent rouge et qu'il avance jusqu'à coller son visage de celui de Jeff.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans le « Growl » ? Intervient Boyd.

-Comment vous connaissez ça ? Demande Jeff en écarquillant les yeux.

-Vini en vend un peu partout en ville.

-Tu quoi ? T'es taré ?! Ignacio t'a défendu de vendre ce truc ! crie presque Jeff en se tournant vers son « collègue »

-La ferme mec ! Je prends mes ordres de plus haut.

-De qui ? demande Peter et Jeff d'une même voix.

Vini détourne le regard, ne souhaitant pas répondre.

-Bien, je vais te mordre et tu sais ce qui arrivera puisque je suis un Alpha ?

Vini se met à rire.

-Oh, je te déconseille de faire ça le vieux !

-Tiens donc ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tu n'as pas envie de voir ça, crois moi.

Cette fois c'est Peter qui se met à rire.

-Ne le mordez surtout pas lâche Jeff qui tente de s'éloigner.

-Toi, tu vas te mettre à parler sinon je te mords aussi prévient Peter faisant sortir ses crocs.

-Le Growl, ce n'est pas qu'une drogue…

-Tais-toi Jeff ! lui ordonne Vini.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me faire transformer !

-Si tu ne te tais pas, je te tue !

Jeff jette un œil à Peter, probablement se dit-il que Vini ne mettra pas sa menace à exécution, ou que Peter le protègera. Après tout, que peut-il faire, ils sont tous les deux attachés.

-Le Growl est développé par la famille Weingerg, c'est un prototype.

-TA GUEULE JEFF !

-Pour quoi ? Demande Peter en posant ses deux mains sur le dossier de la chaise du chauve.

-Pour transformer des humains normaux en semi métamorphe, pour ça ils ont besoin d'un agent fixant pour une protéine, mais on en trouve seulement sur quelques lycanthropes.

Vini tente de se dégager mais il n'y arrive pas, gigotant et fulminant sur sa chaise.

-Voilà qui deviens intéressant intervient Stiles.

-On peut trouver un agent fixant dans la plupart des lycanthropes, pas tous, mais la plupart, ça permet de faire la drogue « classique ». Mais Ignacio…il ne veut pas faire ça, il a passé un deal pour aider un médecin dans un hôpital du coin, c'est lui qui synthétise la drogue et d'un autre côté, peut être pour se donner bonne conscience, il aide des familles riches qui ont un problème de donneur d'organe pour s'assurer leur soutien.

-Il y a deux types de drogues donc ?

-Oui. Ce qu'est Ignacio…il n'y a qu'avec un type de gène particulier qu'ils peuvent réussir à faire ça.

-BORDEL, sale balance je vais te…

Peter donne négligemment un petit coup dans la chaise de Vini qui tombe au sol et tous reportent leur attention sur Jeff.

-Donc, c'est monsieur Weinberg qui est derrière tout ça ?

-Oui.

-Et Ignacio se contente juste de fournir les organes mais il est au courant aussi pour le reste ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi vous l'aidez ? Demande Peter.

Mais Jeff ne répond pas. Son regard est arrivé vers sa gauche et tout le monde peut voir que Vini a dégagé l'un de ses bras. Une poudre bleu volette dans l'air mélangée à la poussière et Vini se tortille pour en inhaler la plus grande dose possible.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demande Stiles.

Jeff tente par tous les moyens de s'enfuir, Peter recule de quelques pas tandis que Vini se met à convulser.

-Il fait une overdose ! lance Isaac en se précipitant sur lui.

-ISAAC RECULE !

Mais avant que le Bêta ne réalise, une main s'est emparé de sa gorge et le balance sur Lina. Les yeux de Vini deviennent noir et son corps se craquèle , révélant quelque chose qui n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec un loup garou.

* * *

_Voici la fin du chapitre 6 ! _

_Pas mal de révélations et d'explications, dites moi si cela est trop confus ^^_

_Pour répondre à xXBlondieCamXx , yep y'a probablement du OOC, parce que vu l'histoire, difficile avec la personnalité originale des personnages de tourner de cette manière là :)_

_Je suis content aussi pour ceux qui ont apprécié la scène un peu hot (un peu d'amour dans ce monde)_

_Sinon que dire ? Je me refais toute la saison 1 et 2 en attendant la 3 muahhaha j'ai trop hâte !_

_Ah oui, pour en revenir à vos review, merci, merci, merci, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un style un peu chaotique alors merci de suivre cette histoire._

_Allez allez, je me mets à la suite !_

_See ya !_


	7. Connexion

**Chapitre 7 : Connexion**

« Ecoute, je t'aide pour ce coup-ci mais après tu nous laisse tous en paix. C'est clair ?

-Comment tu parles à ton père ? Fait Ignacio se voulant sévère.

-Tu es gonflé, tu te pointes et tu ramènes tes problèmes avec toi ! La plupart des enfants de divorcés on au moins des cadeaux, pas une tentative de meurtre…

-Si je n'étais pas en train de conduire, je pense que je t'en collerais une, tu me dois encore le respect fiston.

-Je ne te dois absolument rien du tout répond Scott en s'enfonçant dans son siège passager.

- Ecoute, on n'est pas obligé de se faire la guerre. Je te remercie de ton aide pour « la livraison ».

-Tu es sûr que si on leur livre ce type (l'asiatique est à l'arrière, attaché et inconscient) ils vont te rendre Amber ?

-Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. J'ai toujours un autre atout dans ma manche mais je le garde en dernier recours.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Scott suspicieux.

-Un secret. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que j'ai des amis aux multiples compétences.

-Ok. Pourquoi tu es une sorte de pitbull-garou au fait ? Et comment tu peux prendre possession des gens ? Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas pu le faire avec l'asiatique ?

-Il y a en nous des gènes particuliers, on peut transformer un humain en « garou » via une enzyme particulière. Weingerg veut développer un sérum stabilisé. Mon espèce est assez rare, la plupart des gens ne survivent pas à la morsure. J'ai failli ne pas le faire. Mais grâce à son sérum et à mes gènes ça a fonctionné. Le problème c'est qu'il en faut une telle quantité pour une seule dose que le sujet meurt à chaque fois.

-Combien de personnes lui as-tu livré jusqu'à maintenant ?

Ignacio passe sa main libre sur le bas de son visage, fixant la route.

-Pas mal.

-Donc l'histoire des greffes…

-Vois ça comme un moyen de me donner bonne conscience avoue-t-il sincère. Concernant ma capacité à « prendre possession » comme tu dis, ça ne fonctionne que sur ceux qui ont consommé du Growl au moins une fois au cours des six derniers mois.

-D'accord…tu as tellement changé depuis la dernière fois…

.Toi aussi tu sais ? Surtout avec ton histoire avec ton Alpha...j'ai pas de soucis avec ta sexualité hein, j'ai toujours pensé que tu expérimenterais avec Stiles pas avec ce sauvage de Hale.

-Quoi ? Non ! C'est…Stiles quoi !

-Et alors ?

-Alors rien, écoute, ok, j'en veux un peu à Derek mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait volontairement jeté à ton employeur. J'ai…j'ai confiance en lui. Mais bon, j'étais toujours énervé de m'être fait sortir du placard où je ne pensais même pas être comme ça par Stiles…devant ma mère !

-Donc, tu es bi ? Gay ? J'aurais juré avoir entendu une histoire concernant toi et une chasseuse…mais tu n'aurais pas été aussi stupide ah ah ah, je préfère laaaargement que tu sois homo plutôt que tu sortes avec un de ces gens la. Indigne de confiance de A à Z.

Scott est choqué, regardant son père avec la bouche ouverte.

-Oui je suis sorti avec l'une d'entre eux ! Elle s'appelle Alison et c'est une fille géniale !

-Es-tu dingue ? Même moi je n'aurais pas osé faire ça.

-Non mais je rêve, ce ne sont pas tes affaires de toute manière !

-Scott, tu sais ce qu'ils font aux gens comme nous ? Tu as déjà vu ce qui arrive quand ils ne respectent pas leur code ?

-Oui, je suis au courant, mais quand je l'ai rencontré, elle ne savait rien de tout ça, tout était simple avec elle.

-Laisse moi deviner, elle a commencé à suivre la tradition familiale ?

-Oui…en plus sa tante était responsable de la mort de la plupart des Hale et Derek est aussi en quelque sorte responsable de la mort de sa mère.

-Wow, donc tu es sorti avec cette jeune femme et maintenant tu sors avec le meurtrier de sa mère ? Tu n'es pas si innocent que tu en as l'air.

-Je ne suis pas avec Derek !

Scott prend sa tête entre ses mains…Derek…pourquoi faut-il que ce type lui fasse perdre ses moyens ? Il lui manque…il lui manque et il lui en veut pour ça.

-On est arrivé. »

Ils sortent et Scott remarque qu'ils sont dans une zone industrielle. Prenant avec eux l'asiatique, Ignacio les mène vers le point de rendez-vous.

* * *

« C'est…dégueulasse ! Genre, vraiment dégueu. Dans quel monde on est ? Je vous le demande ! beurk, je passe à la douche, quelqu'un peut me prêter une serviette ? Je crois que j'ai des vêtements de rechange là où a dormi Scott.

-Ouais, attends, je te passe ça répond Crystal à Stiles tout en enlevant des morceaux de ses cheveux.

Les deux grimpent à l'étage.

-Je dois avouer que je suis perplexe quand à ce qu'il vient de ce passer fait Boyd en observant le corps sans tête de Jeff.

-Je ne sais pas si il vaut mieux nettoyer avant ou après m'être lavé renchéri Lina.

-Pourquoi Vini a explosé ? demande Boyd en fronçant les sourcils.

-Aucune idée, mais puisqu'il ne s'en est pas pris à nous, ça me va répond Derek.

-Donc, il a inspiré sa poudre magique et il devenue cette créature reprend Isaac. Mais au moment où il a gobé la tête de Jeff, il a commencé à gonfler et a explosé. Cool.

-Il devait vraiment vouloir que Jeff meurt souffle Isaac un peu choqué.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'on vient de voir ce qui arrive aux gens qui prennent une grosse quantité de Growl. J'imagine que c'était la fameuse version » fait Derek.

Finalement, ils se décident à nettoyer puis à se nettoyer eux même ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire avec des bouts parfois petit de quelqu'un sur vos vêtements et votre peau. Lina a préféré jeter les vêtements qu'elle portait, elle peut supporter beaucoup de choses, pas des morceaux de cervelle.

« Ca va Isaac ? demande Boyd pendant qu'ils mettent le linge sale dans la machine à laver.

-Ouais, ouais…des gens qui explosent…normal quoi !

Il s'assoit sur une table à côté de la machine. Il passe sa main sur son visage pour chasser la vision du bout de doigt qui a atterri mollement sur son front il n'y a pas si longtemps. Un doigt d'une « créature » qui redevient « humain » sur vous est une expérience que l'on peut se passer de vivre.

-Menteur.

Boyd s'approche de lui, prend ses mains dans les siennes et instinctivement, Isaac pose son front contre le torse de son petit ami.

-Je suppose que c'est un mauvais moment pour vouloir organiser un barbecue lui murmure le noir.

Isaac se met à sourire.

-T'es con. »

Il l'embrasse doucement, formant avec ses lèvres le mot « merci » sans le prononcer vraiment. Ils restent un moment là, se donnant le courage de passer outre le dernier évènement traumatisant en date.

* * *

Peter se rend à l'hôpital, il a apporté en guise de drapeau blanc des lasagnes qu'il a trouvé le temps et le moyen de préparer lui-même. On aurait pu croire qu'après avoir vu un homme exploser littéralement devant et sur vous, des lasagnes, comme en fait tout plat avec du steak haché serait la dernière des idées qui émergerais mais pas avec Peter. Peter lui a eu l'idée des lasagnes en voyant tous ces morceaux éclabousser la pièce.

Le voilà donc tout guilleret avec ses deux parts et de la salade, cherchant maman McCall à l'odeur. Elle est dans une chambre, vérifiant les données d'un patient.

Il frappe doucement à la porte pour attirer son attention et agite le sac empli de nourriture.

« Tu penses pouvoir m'avoir avec de la nourriture Peter ? lance-t-elle tandis que sa collègue présente dans la pièce se met à pouffer.

-Ce sont des lasagnes.

-Faites maisons ?

-Oui.

-Par toi ?

-Oui

-Les fameuses ?

Cette fois Peter peut pratiquement voir Melissa baver d'envie. Elle se tourne vers sa collègue.

-Prend ta pause, je m'occupe de celui là.

Melissa sort rapidement en entendant sa collègue lancer un « moi aussi je veux gouter ses fameuses lasagnes ! ».

Ils vont dans la cafétéria, réchauffe ce qui doit l'être et s'assoient un peu à l'écart.

-Comment vas-tu ? demande le Hale avec un regard concerné.

-Oh ça va. Sauf la partie où mon fils s'enfui je ne sais où sans donner des nouvelles avec son dealer de père.

Peter la regarde pendant quelques instants, se demandant comment aborder ce qu'il souhaite lui dire.

-Dis moi Melissa, juste par curiosité, ça ne te dérange pas que ton fils et Derek…ils ne sont pas ensemble mais bon, tu sais ces deux là, ils sont un peu spéciaux…

-Scott est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi. Je veux qu'il trouve sa voie et soit heureux. C'est aussi simple que ça. En plus, une fois que tu vois ton fils devenir un tu sais quoi, aimer un mec c'est vraiment du pipi de chat à côté.

-D'accord. Et nous ?

Melissa prend sa dernière bouchée.

-Est-ce que j'aurai d'autres lasagnes ?

-Autant que tu veux.

Elle prend le temps de réfléchir.

-Peter, j'ai besoin dans ma vie de quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir entièrement confiance. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un nouveau père pour Scott, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec qui je peux construire quelque chose. J'ai besoin d'offrir à Scott une famille. Et tu es quelqu'un de génial…

-Mais ?

-Mais est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu veux t'engager avec moi ? Je ne suis…que moi, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Les yeux de Peter deviennent rouges, Melissa est surprise.

-Melissa…je t'aime. Je veux être avec toi et je veux que tu intègres la meute. Je pense, non, je suis persuadé que tu peux avoir ce que tu désires, je ferai tout pour en tout cas.

-Arrrgh, d'abord Ignacio, ensuite toi…que dirait ma mère si elle voyait mon choix de partenaires ?

-Que mes lasagnes doivent vraiment être bonnes pour avoir réussi à te convaincre.

Melissa se met à rire.

-C'est vrai.

Elle se lève et se penche pour l'embrasser, scellant leur avenir.

-Bien, je vais commencer par te ramener ton fils Ah, et j'ai failli oublier, on a du nouveau concernant notre « affaire » ajoute-t-il discrètement.

-Viens, tu me raconteras ça dans un endroit un peu plus discret. »

* * *

Scott se demande pourquoi il se retrouve toujours dans des hangars ou des entrepôts à la tombée de la nuit. C'est vraiment, vraiment cliché. Et puis, sérieusement, quel genre de compagnie pharmaceutique engage une trentaine d'hommes dont certains métamorphes pour une simple « livraison » ?

Très franchement, il est désolé pour l'homme qu'il est supposé livré, les nombreux hommes e mains n'ont pas l'air commode mais si il veut que son père retrouve sa femme, il va falloir jouer selon leur règles pour le moment, du moins, faire comme si. Une voiture se fait entendre en arrivant. Des bruits de pas, puis deux hommes qui tiennent petite femme noire entrent. Elle a l'air particulièrement menu entre eux. Elle a du scotch sur la bouche mais ses yeux lancent des éclairs. En voyant Ignacio elle semble dans un premier temps soulagée mais rapidement elle a l'air plus en colère qu'autre chose, et toute cette colère est tournée vers Ignacio.

« Euh, elle n'a pas l'air ravi de te revoir.

-Je t'expliquerai.

Un homme apparait à côté de la femme. Il est grand, mince, chauve et très franchement, on dirait un cliché de banquier ou de commercial dans son costume.

« Monsieur Aldard ! Quelle joie de vous revoir.

- Monsieur Weingerg…

-Et ce jeune homme doit être Scott, votre fils ?

Scott regarde l'homme sans dire un mot, du coup son père répond à sa place.

-Oui en effet c'est lui. Voici l'homme que vous cherchez, donnez-moi ma femme.

-Si préssé…

Il claque des doigts et les hommes laissent Amber avancer jusqu'à Ignacio. Il lui enlève le scotch, vérifie qu'elle va bien et pousse l'asiatique qui est réceptionné par deux gros bras.

-Bien, maintenant, parlons du dédommagement.

-Pardon ? demande Ignacio.

-Oui, vous m'avez fait prendre du retard dans mes livraisons, j'ai des clients très exigeants vous savez ?

-Scott, prend Ambre avec toi et sors d'ici.

-Quoi ? Non !

Une flèche siffle dans l'air et vient se ficher dans la jambe de Scott qui tombe. Les yeux de son père prennent une couleur ténébreuse.

-Amber ! Occupes-toi de lui, je vous rejoins.

-Ignacio, toi et tes foutues situations…Ne meurs pas, je m'occuperai moi-même de ton cas.

Il lui lance un clin d'œil et elle obtempère, ramasse Scott et ensemble, avancent vers la sortie, Ignacio faisant barrage de son corps.

La flèche n'était pas empoisonnée, donc Scott l'enlève rapidement. Ils arrivent à esquiver quelques tirs et à se réfugier derrière une caisse. Le feu est trop nourri pour qu'ils puissent sortir et Amber à l'air d'être humaine donc pas question de faire n'importe quoi.

Ils commencent à être entourés et aucun des deux ne peut voir ce qu'il se passe pour Ignacio. Le bruit d'un hélicoptère que l'on met en route couvre tout le reste, il doit être placé vraiment à côté de l'entrepôt se dit Scott, heureusement pour lui, il a appris à moduler ses capacités ! Si il avait sa super-ouïe de loup garou à fond, il serait probablement définitivement sourd en ce moment.

Surgissant par une fenêtre, obligeant plusieurs hommes à se couvrir les yeux pour ne pas prendre de débris de verres, Derek !

Scott, toujours derrière sa caisse sourit malgré lui. Il en profite pour sauter hors de sa cachette et à eux deux, se débarrassent des agents de Weingerg. Scott le cherche des yeux, mais il n'est plus là. Ignacio non plus. Il fonce vers la porte ouverte et voit l'hélicoptère décoller.

-Scott attends !

Derek le suit sans pour autant l'arrêter.

Mr Weingerg a un sourire mauvais, il balance le corps inconscient d'Ignacio et referme la porte de l'appareil. Scott panique et, tans bien que mal, attrape l'homme. Le choc est plus rude qu'il ne pensait et Derek l'aide pour la réception. Amber arrive à son tour :

-Il est vivant ?

-Oui, il semble juste sonné fait Scott en entendant les battements de son cœur.

Amber lui donne alors une claque qui fait émerger Ignacio.

-Quoi ? Oh, mince, ils ont… (Il peine à parler, sa bouche semble un peu sèche) ils ont pris mon sang ! Weingerg a pris mon sang !

-Pour en faire quoi ? Demande l'Alpha concentré sur l'appareil déjà hors d'atteinte.

Ignacio écarquille les yeux.

-Il veut s'en servir pour transformer massivement des gens. Il espère que ton sang altérera leur Adn d'une manière ou d'une autre révèle Amber. Peut être qu'ils vont trouver un moyen de synthétiser ce qu'il leur faut…

-Quoi ? Comment tu es au courant de ça ?

-Ignacio, je te rappel qu'ils m'ont enlevé. Ils m'ont peut être bâillonné mais j'ai toujours des oreilles.

- Ow…ok, bon est-ce qu'on peut partir d'ici pour le moment ?

-Et pour aller où ? Demande Amber visiblement de mauvais poil.

En deux secondes, tous se tournent vers Derek.

-Non ! »

* * *

Melissa est exténuée, elle va bientôt rentrer chez elle et ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Ce soir c'est la pleine lune, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle laisse passer deux urgences avant de se faufiler devant l'accueil. Elle se rappelle du jour ou elle racontait à son fils qu'à chaque pleine lune, c'est le défilé des fous dans l'hôpital. Maintenant, c'est plutôt la cour des miracles, et ce n'est pas nécessairement un compliment. Elle évite un homme avec un chariot rempli de poches de sang. Celui-ci lui semble anormalement foncé mais elle est fatiguée donc c'est probablement juste un effet de son imagination. Elle a l'intention d'être tranquillement chez elle, se faire couler un bon bain, regarder une idiotie à la télé, quelque chose de léger qui ne lui fera plus penser aux diverses folies devenues sont quotidien. Ceci-dit, elle s'en sort bien, elle a toujours toute sa tête. Elle a vu un homme torturé par une momie revenante il y a un mois, c'était assez particulier de voir un homme vieillir en accéléré. Mais elle s'en sort bien, vraiment !

Elle arrive chez elle au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, se déchausse en vitesse, passe son vêtement de jour de relâche et s'installe dans son canapé en attendant de sa motivé à faire couler l'eau. Elle entend trois coups contre la porte et va ouvrir d'un air las.

« Peter ? (elle le laisse entrer et ferme la porte derrière)

-Je me suis proposé pour garder un œil sur toi, au cas où ton mari ferait de nouveaux des siennes.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de protection Peter.

-Si, et de toute façon, je voulais passer la soirée avec toi si ça te dit, bien sûr.

-Alors comme ça tu inventes des prétextes douteux pour venir chez moi ? Glisse-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

-Evidemment ! Scott m'aurait mordu si j'avais dit que je voulais passer du temps avec sa mère sexy.

-Peter, je ne suis pas sexy, et encore moins la dedans fait-elle en désignant sa tenue.

-Tu savais que c'était légèrement transparent ? Je vois tout avec mes yeux de loup.

-QUOI ? demande Melissa en couvrant son intimité par-dessus ses vêtements. Pervers !

-Je te taquine place-t-il simplement avec un coup d'œil. Je sais que Scott ne rentrera pas tout de suite…

-Et ?

Il s'approche d'elle, se plaçant dans son dos.

-Et je sais que tu as eu une duuuureee journée.

Il fait glisser son manteau à terre et entreprend de masser les épaules de Melissa qui s'abandonne sous le geste.

-Et donc ?

-Et donc, j'ai tout plein d'idée pour passer une soirée sympathique.

Il embrasse délicatement son cou, savourant le frisson qu'il lui procure. Son téléphone vibre, elle ne veut pas regarder, focalisée sur les caresses de son compagnon elle ne veut pas être distraite. Mais les vibrations sont particulièrement désagréables pour Peter qui s'interrompt.

-Vas-y…

C'est à contre cœur qu'elle décroche, une pointe d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle entend le sheriff.

-Oui ?

-Melissa ? Seigneur, tu vas bien, où es-tu ?

-Chez moi, avec Peter, pourquoi ?

-Dieu soit loué, écoute, quelque chose se passe à l'hôpital, c'est un véritable massacre, je ne sais pas trop...je crois…je crois que ce sont des loup garous, je ne comprend pas…oh seigneur…

-Qu'est-ce que…ils ont attaqué l'hôpital ?

-Je n'arrive pas à joindre Stiles, Derek ou Scott. Est-ce que Peter peut venir ? »

Peter roule des yeux, adieu soirée romantique. Il acquiesce d'un signe de main et Melissa est déjà dehors tandis qu'elle finit la conversation. A quel moment sont-ils devenus une équipe d'intervention dans cette satanée ville ?

* * *

Derek lorgne Scott de l'autre côté de son salon. Le jeune homme fait connaissance avec Amber et son père semble plutôt content de la tournure des évènements. Mais en attendant, il n'a pas pu parler avec Scott et il trouve ça gênant. Il rumine et décide d'aller dans sa chambre se changer les idées, il n'arrive pas à fermer la porte puisque Scott la bloque avec un pied.

« On peut parler ?

Derek lui laisse le passage.

-Je ne t'ai pas trahi s'empresse-t-il de dire.

-Je sais.

-Tu ne me croyais pas.

-Je n'étais pas certain à 100%. Tu sais, plusieurs personnes ont essayé de faire en sorte que l'on se tue mutuellement alors…J'étais juste tendu et...c'était idiot de réagir comme ça.

-Je n'aurais pas du faire ça derrière ton dos.

-On s'en fout de tout ça en fait, j'avais envie de te voir.

-Ah oui ?

Derek le regarde, au départ, son regard exprime une certaine crainte mais Scott se met à sourire et le regard de Derek se fait alors plus chaleureux. Sans détour, Scott l'embrasse. L'Alpha est surpris et recule sous l'étonnement. Il analyse l'air inquiet de son Bêta, un sourire fleurit sur son visage tandis que pour Scott, l'inquiétude laisse place à la confusion. Derek se rapproche de lui, pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, fait basculer sa tête en arrière et passe sa langue du bas vers le haut de son cou.

-De…rek…

Scott sent son désir émaner de lui, et celui de Derek également. Ils se sont retenus, et là, ils ont faim. Faim l'un de l'autre.

-Derek…attends, on doit parler de quelque chose.

-Quoi ? (Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de suçoter le lobe d'oreille du jeune homme qui perd le fil de ses pensées)

-Je..je suis prêt.

Derek s'arrête, fronce les sourcils et le fixe.

-A quoi ?

-A tout…Avec toi.

Derek ne peut empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir. Est-ce une déclaration ? Il n'est pas un expert mais ça ressemble à une déclaration. C'est bien une déclaration hein ?

-Alors, toi et moi…

-Oui.

-Tu veux dire, officiellement ?

-Oui Derek.

L'Alpha a ce regard, le regard d'un gamin à son anniversaire en ouvrant les cadeaux. Scott est son cadeau. Le jeune homme met toute sa volonté dans le baiser qu'il donne à l'Alpha. Ils se prennent l'un l'autre dans les bras, se caressent, se respirent, se découvrent. Derek soulève Scott qui à ses jambes pour entourer sa taille. Ils finissent contre la porte lorsqu'un « toc toc toc » résonne.

-On est occupé lâche Scott frustré d'être interrompu, avant de se rendre compte de ses mots.

-Désolé d'interrompre ce qui aurait pu être votre première fois mais on a un problème. Et puis, c'est le travail d'un père de tomber au mauvais moment. J'espère que vous êtes habillés, j'entre !

Il n'a pas à ouvrir la porte car c'est Derek qui le fait, le regard rouge électrique.

-Ca a intérêt à être important.

-Où sont les toilettes ?

Derek et Scott regardent Ignacio comme s'il avait trois têtes.

-Il est sérieux là ? Demande à voix basse Derek.

-Je rigole, Amber avait raison, il y a une attaque à l'hôpital et c'est signé Weingerg.

-Comment tu le sais ? Demande à son tour Scott.

-Melissa a appelé, il y aura comme qui dirait une attaque à l'hôpital… Dans l'aile Sud, les patients ont commencé à vomir.

-Vomir ?

-Vomir tripes et boyaux...et du sang...noir.

-Comment s'est possible ? Tu veux dire, comme une réaction à la morsure ?

-Il semble que oui, mais je n'en sais rien, on doit aller voir.

-On y va. Décide Derek.

-Et merde » Lâche Scott.

* * *

L'hôpital est en train d'être évacué, c'est la panique. Tout le monde court, mais personne ne sait exactement pourquoi. Derek, Ignacio, Scott, Peter et Melissa sont sur place tandis que le reste de la meute veille sur Amber et que Stiles fait le relais avec son père (il a enfin décroché son téléphone lorsqu'il a terminé d'avoir sa langue dans la bouche de Crystal car oui, pendant qu'on détourne les yeux, Stiles l'a tellement velouté qu'un rapprochement inopiné a eu lieu).

Ils avancent dans les couloirs, Melissa et Scott sont en retrait pour une conversation privée mère/fils, enfin, privée…comme si quelque chose pouvait être privé avec trois Alphas devant vous qui laissent trainer leurs oreilles.

« …Ca ne change rien pour moi, tu sais ?

-Merci, je ne savais pas comment t'en parler…Des fois, avec tout ce qui arrive c'est compliqué de savoir qui je suis.

-Il faut toujours prendre le temps d'être honnête avec soi même Scott. Et en parlant de choses difficiles à dire…

Peter se tend, ce qui n'échappe à personne.

-Moi et Peter…on est ensemble.

-Ah…et bien, euh, félicitations, je crois…tu es sûre ?

-Plutôt ouais répond sa mère en fronçant les sourcils. C'est toujours le cas non ? Peter ?

-Oh, oui, oui, tout à fait répond à son tour l'homme en souriant de toutes ses dents (humaines).

-D'accord, mais je l'appel pas « beau papa » ce serait dégoutant. Du coup, je suppose que c'est le moment de dire que Derek et moi…

-Vraiment ? Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas…

-Et bien maintenant si, enfin, je crois. Enfin, c'est ce que je veux.

L'Alpha acquiesce sans se retourner ce qui fait sourire Melissa malgré la situation.

-Je suis fier de toi tu sais ? Tu as trouvé ta voie même si ce n'est pas évident.

Elle prend rapidement son fils dans les bras tandis que les trois hommes devant se demandent comment se comporter dans cette situation. Qui aurait crû que ces cinq là seraient liés de cette manière ?

Ils avancent jusqu'à l'aile sud où deux hommes armés veillent. Toutefois il n'y a pas de bruit derrière la porte à double battant.

-Nous sommes là sous les ordres du sheriff Stilinski annonce Peter de son air le plus courtois.

Les deux hommes demandent confirmation via leur talkie walkie et les laisse passer. Derrière, tous les cinq sont en alertes. Même Melissa a une mauvaise impression. Tout est terriblement silencieux, en regardant jusqu'au bout du couloir, il n'y a rien de particulier. Ils avancent donc mais dès la première chambre, ils ont leur explication.

Ici, il y a trois lits, chacun des occupants est allongé sur le sien, couvert d'un fluide noir qui rappel immédiatement à Scott, Peter et Derek, Gerard Argent. La différence est qu'ils ont l'air décharné, ou plutôt, sec, comme si on avait enlevé la plupart du liquide de leur corps. Le fluide a une consistance presque pâteuse à présent.

Ils voient plus ou moins le même spectacle dans les autres chambres occupées. En revanche, certains d'entres eux sont déformés, comme s'ils avaient commencé à se transformer en quelque chose et puis finalement non. Ils trouvent également plusieurs corps dans un état…disons que si vous aimez les puzzles, ça peut vous intéresser. Melissa s'approche d'une de poches à transfusion. Cette partie de l'hôpital est utilisée pour ceux qui ont des problèmes de sang, qui ont besoin de transfusion et de tout ce genre de choses. La banque de sang de l'établissement est juste à côté.

-Ils ont utilisé ton sang Ignacio ? Ils ont tenté de transformer tout le monde ? Demande Melissa tremblante devant ce spectacle.

-Je pense que oui.

-Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait autant de mors ? Demande à son tour Scott en regardant un corps séché.

-Mon type de métamorphe est difficile à attraper. Vous les loups vous avez potentiellement 1 chance sur 10 de ne pas rejeter la morsure mais nous… c'est un peu plus compliqué.

Ignacio tourne son visage, dans l'encadrement de la porte, une jeune fille, brune, ses longs cheveux humides lui tombent sur le visage, caché.

-Oh mon dieu ! s'exclame Melissa, est-ce qu'elle est… ?

Peter se place devant elle. La jeune fille doit avoir environ une dizaine d'année, ses yeux entièrement noirs brillent d'une lueur féroce. Tandis qu'elle révèle son visage.

-Je la connais souffle Melissa choquée. C'est la fille du Docteur Tecko. C'est lui qui…oh non, ça ne peut pas être vrai !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande Derek alors que la jeune fille n'a toujours pas bougé.

-On avait des soupçons sur lui, sur le trafique d'organe. C'est lui qui s'occupait des greffes, c'est un expert dans la profession, un géni même ! Mais pourquoi sa fille ? Que fait-elle ici ?

La petite ouvre sa bouche, une taille anormalement grande pour un humaine et hurle. Elle hurle très fort, au point que Scott et Melissa doivent se boucher les oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit Scott un peu perdu.

-Elle appelle quelqu'un répond Ignacio sans bouger. Il faut qu'on parte d'ici.

-Elle appelle qui ? Demande Scott.

-Sa mère.

Ignacio fonce sur la petite qui s'en fui en sautant sur les murs et en courant à quatre pattes.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? crie presque Melissa en courant comme les autres derrière l'enfant. Ils arrivent dans une salle qui doit être le bloc opératoire. A un bout de la pièce, la petite fille. Derek remarque qu'elle est anormalement propre pour l'endroit. Il n'a même pas le temps de voir venir le coup qui s'abat sur lui et le projette contre un mur, Scott et Melissa à sa suite dans un bruit sourd. La créature devant est une femme, les vêtements déchirés. Une longue crinière sombre autour de ses yeux sombres. L'intégralité de sa peau est poilue. Elle à de grandes mains avec des griffe plus petites que celles d'un loup. En revanche, elle parait plus « massive ». Elle semble avoir perdu tout contrôle et maintenant, sa fille a pris une forme similaire également. Les autres sont choqués mais n'ont pas le temps de rester la bouche ouverte, la mère et la fille les attaques. Avec l'aide de son fils, Melissa est mise à l'abri.

-Bon, on fait quoi ? Demande Peter en esquivant la petite.

-Ils ont totalement perdu le contrôle on dirait siffle Derek.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez les ramener ? Demande Melissa.

La mère se saisit d'Ignacio et tire d'un coup sec sur son bras un craquement se fait entendre. La fille se faufile entre les jambes de Peter et saute saur Melissa qui hurle, elle tente de repousser l'enfant mais elle est trop lente et la petite révèle des rangés de crocs prêts à mordre dans sa chair. Au dernier moment Peter parvient à l'arracher et la jette en l'air. Ignacio attrape la petite et pendant une seconde personne ne bouge. Ses yeux se ferment brièvement, et lorsqu'il les ouvre de nouveaux, une farouche détermination se lit sur son visage, il lui tord le coup et elle tombe comme une poupée de chiffon.

La mère hurle, elle hurle à la mort et se jette sur Ignacio, le percutant de plein fouet.

- Tuez-la ! Lance t-il en glissant sur le sol.

La créature se tourne vers Melissa et les yeux de cette dernière deviennent noirs.

-NON ! Scott tente de maintenir sa mère au sol, elle se débat avec une force surprenante.

Peter et Derek, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation sautent sur la femme, la frappe rapidement et Peter finit par lui arracher le cœur, avant de jeter l organe au loin, dégouté.

Melissa reprend ses esprits et observe le résultat de la scène. Elle semble secouée, Peter veut aller la réconforter, mais le sang noir sur sa main et son avant bras le cloue sur place. Melissa se relève et va le prendre dans ses bras, tant pis pour le sang.

Scott et Derek échangent un regard, incapables de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ils sortent de la pièce, l'humeur sombre. Il y a d'autres pièces au fond du couloir mais cette fois ce sont des bureaux. Il n'y a que trois corps, probablement tués par la mère et sa fille. Finalement, ils arrivent devant le bureau du Docteur Tecko. Ils ouvrent. Il est assit sur son bureau, des tas de seringues à ses pieds, la manche relevé, des traces de piqures sur son bras. Il est en larme, en les voyants, ses larmes redoublent. Il semble reconnaitre Melissa.

-Je vous connais, non ?

-Je suis Melissa McCall, je travail ici.

-Ah…Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Le coupe-t-elle.

Alors il désigne son ordinateur portable, posé à côté de lui, allumé. De la poche intérieure de sa blouse il sort une arme, et sans que personne ne bouge, il se tire une balle en pleine tête.

* * *

_ Hello chers lecteurs !_

_Ceci est donc le septième chapitre de ma fanfic. Désolé d'avoir été si long, entre l'épisode 3x09 de GoT, le 3x01 de Teen Wolf, l'ambiance de débuts de vacances tout ça, fiouuuu j'ai été un peu long pour écrire._

_D'ailleurs, qu'avez vous penser de ce début de saison pour Teen Wolf ? ça sent les problèèèèmes ! Du coup je me sens bien moins sadique dans mes histoires !_

_Pour en revenir à l'histoire justement, êtes vous heureux d'enfin avec Derek avec Scott ? Tous nos couples sont mis en place. Pour la suite, on reviendra à des choses moins gores mais pas forcément moins intenses :p_

_En tout cas, merci de continuer à lire j'espère que ça vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos suggestions._

_Byeeeee_


	8. L'usine

_Chapitre 8 – L'usine_

Ils sont tous chez les Hale. Il y a pas mal de couples ce qui rappel l'époque lointaine où Derek et Peter avaient leur famille en vie. Après qu'ils soient rentrés, chacun avait mis en commun les informations qu'ils avaient récupéré. Ils n'ont pas été autorisés à prendre avec eux l'ordinateur du Docteur Tecko malgré l'argumentation intense de Stiles auprès de son père. Mais il savait qu'au fond, ils ne pourraient pas l'exploiter vu les révélations fracassantes contenue de ses aveux. Ils avaient découvert qu'il était sous traitement donc si quelqu'un de « non initié » lit le rapport, il conclura surement à des hallucinations ou un délire quelconque.

Au final, ils ont découvert que Tecko était victime d'un maitre chanteur. Il ne s'agissait de nulle autre que de Mme Gerda. Il n'était pas expliqué dans les notes comment il l'avait rencontré en premier lieu, mais une chose est sûre, elle a trouvé quelque chose sur lui pour le manipuler. Le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, il était fournit en organes en échange de recherches qu'il mènerait sur les métamorphes et la drogue de synthèse Growl qui permettrait à tous d'accepter la morsure de n'importe quel métamorphe.

Il avait décidé d'arrêter de fournir de la drogue après que certains de ses amis s'en soient procurés. L'un d'eux avait découvert qu'il était derrière tout ça mais comme il était le docteur qui avait soigné sa femme quelques années auparavant, il avait accepté de garder le silence, du moins, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune fils d'un couple d'amis ne meurt à cause de la drogue et ne vienne tout remettre en question. Pris entre deux feux, les exigences de Mme Gerda et la menace de tout révéler concernant son ami à la police, Mr Tecko comptait partir avec sa famille ce soir là. Malheureusement pour lui, Mme Gerda l'a trouvé avant et il a été forcé de faire ce qu'elle voulait sous peine qu'ils ne s'en prennent à sa femme et sa fille. Pourtant, même après avoir transmis le sang d'Ignacio à toute une aile de l'hôpital, ils en ont quand même injecté à sa femme et sa fille. Sachant pertinemment que sans la drogue, elles ne survivraient pas au sang du père de Scott, il leur en a administré une dose pure, non raffiné pensant gagner du temps. Le résultat fut, qu'en effet, la transformation avait fonctionné mais il avait perdu sa femme et sa fille dont la conscience avait disparue au moment de la prise de la drogue. Selon les dernières notes, dans sa précipitation à trouver un antidote en quelques minutes il s'est lui-même inoculé du sang. La dernière phrase du rapport qu'il tapait était : « Je vais mourir comme eux, je vais payer pour mes crimes ».

L'ironie ne s'est pas arrêter là, il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête, en effet. Mais le sang fût plus fort apparemment et c'est un métamorphe à moitié zombifié qui les a attaqués.

* * *

Melissa a la tête posée sur le torse de Peter. Elle roule des yeux en pensant aux bleus qu'elle aura le lendemain. Elle passe sa main sur le bandage qu'elle a du faire pour Peter après avoir reçu un coup de griffes particulièrement violent.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? Lui demande-t-elle doucement.

-Tant que tu seras là, oui.

-Tu aimes faire le séducteur n'est ce pas ?

-Pas avec tout le monde, mais ça me plait oui.

-Je ne suis pas partageuse.

-Ca tombe bien, moi non plus. »

* * *

Stiles va avoir besoin de prendre des somnifères pour dormir, coincé entre Lina et Crystal (Lina ne voulait pas les laisser seul), il tente de ne pas bouger mais c'est comme empêcher un poisson de nager.

« Stiles, si tu ne te calme pas je t'assomme lui promet la plus âgée.

-Pardon, mais je n'ai jamais dormi avec deux femmes dans ma vie ! C'est comme une glace au brownie, mais avec deux boules, c'est trop pour un seul honnête homme.

-Oh, c'est vrai que tu es entre deux magnifiques femmes fait Lina en se mettant sur le côté. (Elle fait courir sa main sur le t shirt du jeune homme), c'est agréable hein ?

Stiles à subitement chaud.

-Laisse le tranquille, dormez ! ordonne Crystal pas d'humeur à jouer à une heure si avancée de la nuit.

-Oh, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas du tout ennuyé susurre Lina ravie de mettre mal à l'aise le jeune homme.

Crystal souffle.

-On change de place Stiles, allez. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, du coup, Crystal en profite pour prendre l'homme dans ses bras tandis que Lina leur dort presque dessus.

* * *

« Boyd…ils vont nous entendre…umhhhh.

-Mord là dedans lui propose le noir en montrant un coussin.

Isaac l'attrape et mord tandis que les mouvements de bassin de son petit ami le font s'agripper avec force au lit.

-J'y suis presque, Isaac…

-Vas-y, vas-y ! répète le jeune homme en se masturbant lui-même et jetant au loin le coussin.

La vision et les sensations emportent Boyd qui en tombant en avant mord dans la première chose à sa portée, le cou d'Isaac qui du coup envoi plusieurs jets entre leur deux corps. Le noir se décale et ils sont l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit.

-T'es vraiment un obsédé glisse Isaac en souriant.

-Désolé, c'est juste…

-Je sais, tu vois mon corps, tu veux y toucher, je ne te blâme pas fanfaronne le brun. »

La main de Boyd passe sur le visage de son petit ami pour le faire taire, celui-ci l'attrape et en profite pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

* * *

Derek a l'air impassible. Mais « à l'air » seulement parce qu'il anticipe avec envie sa première vraie nuit avec « SON » Scott. Pas d'interruptions, pas d'urgences, pas de drames, juste lui et son…petit ami ? Partenaire ? Compagnon ? Peu importe le libellé que l'on met là-dessus, ils s'appartiennent. Il n'a pas envie de penser à toute cette merde avec Weingerg, pas maintenant.

Scott s'allonge après être enfin sorti de la douche (il y en a du monde !), et ils sont là, tous les deux à regarder le plafond. Scott pense même tenter de trouver le sommeil comme ça. Derek se tourne vers lui, il inspire son odeur et d'un geste lent, pose sa main sur le ventre nu de l'autre homme. La main de Scott se pose sur la sienne et, pendant un moment, il pense qu'il va la retirer mais il se contente de la caresser doucement. Alors il se place carrément au dessus, il le regarde, ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Scott.

« J'ai envie de toi.

La phrase est simple, chargée d'une émotion nouvelle aux oreilles de Scott de la part de son Alpha. Il n'a même pas besoin de répondre, Derek est assis sur son bassin et disons qu'il « sait » que le sentiment est réciproque. Pourtant, Scott tiens à l'exprimer à voix haute :

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis supposé dire, je me sens un peu...ridicule.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'en ai mal à la bite tellement je bande fort lâche Scott qui ne voulait pas parler si crûment.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Derek, il retire son débardeur et fond sur la bouche de son Bêta, leurs corps se frottent, des peaux sont goutées, Derek attaque son cou, descend un peu, passe une main sur sa hanche et remonte. Il embrasse le torse, puis le ventre, et ce boxer qui comprime son intimité…Il referme sa bouche sur le membre durcit à travers le tissus et Scott gémit. Oh, un supplice, Scott est en plein supplice et Derek ne semble pas prêt à faire ce qui doit être fait. Tans pis, il retire de lui-même son boxer bleu nuit qui vole au loin, libérant son intimité fièrement pour la première fois à la vue de son Alpha. Derek sourit, il plante ses yeux dans ceux de son Bêta lorsqu'il met directement le membre dans sa bouche. Bon, pas en entier non plus, Derek n'a jamais pratiqué de fellation auparavant alors il fait de son mieux avec les suppositions qu'il émet. Oh, ce n'est pas vraiment comme lécher une glace, probablement parce qu'il ne lèche pas vraiment les glaces en fait. Mais peu importe. Scott se soustrait à l'emprise de sa bouche et intervertit les rôles avec une envie impérieuse. Il s'attaque aux tétons roses et durs de Derek dont la bouche s'ouvre de surprise sous cette caresse inédite pour lui. Soulevant son bassin presque malgré lui pour se frotter à l'autre. Puis, Scott s'assoit sur le short de l'Alpha et bouge dans une chevauchée plus qu'explicite. Lorsqu'il voit les yeux de son Alpha devenir rouge, pas rouge de colère, mais rouge de plaisir, comme s'il perdait le contrôle, Scott retire la barrière de tissus et reste quelques secondes à observer le membre qu'il imaginait plus petit. Il passe sa langue de la base du pénis jusqu'en haut, sur la face intérieure puis extérieur et enfin le prend en bouche. Ses mouvements de va et viens trouvent rapidement leur rythme, les mains de l'Alpha se perdant dans ses cheveux sans jamais le forcer dans le mouvement.

Il se relève, le regard brillant, le goût de l'Alpha emplissant sa bouche. Il se lève et farfouille dans son sac.

-Où tu vas ? Demande l'Alpha.

Scott sort fièrement un préservatif. Il le donne à Derek qui lève un sourcil. Le jeune homme l'embrasse et le regarde mettre avec un peu d'appréhension ce petit objet qui aurait pu être anodin mais qui représente à lui seul des choses qui font encore plus rougir le plus jeune. Il allonge Derek, le reprend en bouche pendant quelques secondes puis s'allonge à coté de lui, dos à lui.

-C'est une invitation ? Ne peut s'empêcher de demander l'Alpha.

-Oui, fais le avant que je ne change d'avis dit Scott en récitant une prière dans sa tête même s'il n'est pas croyant.

Il sent les mains de l'Alpha explorer son fessier vierge, embrasser son dos et pour finir, deux doigts imprégnés de la salive de son homme humidifier son « entrée » qui jusqu'à présent n'était qu'une « sortie ».

-Tu as confiance en moi ? Demande Derek en se positionnant.

-Oui.

Alors il pousse lentement. Scott est serré et il n'a d'autre choix que de faire de petits mouvements pour tenter de le détendre. Il est doux, mais Scott est impatient, il fait de lui-même d'amples mouvements de bassin, il préfère avoir mal sur le coup plutôt que d'être torturé. Il recule et s'empale de lui-même en deux temps, enfouissant son visage dans le matelas. Derek aimerait demander si ça va, mais c'est une question « stupide ». Il arrête de bouger simplement, caressant le jeune homme. Le visage de Scott se tourne vers lui et il l'embrasse. Il approfondi le baiser lorsqu'il pénètre au fond de son homme qui lâche un gémissement douloureux.

-Pardon.

Scott déglutit.

-C'est bon, je…wow, umh, c'est spécial hein, comme sensation.

-C'est pas bien, c'est ça ? Demande Derek un peu déçu.

-Non, attends, laisse moi m'habituer, quelle idée d'avoir ce truc entre les jambes ! Y'avait pas la taille M ou S dans ton magasin ?

Derek se met à rire ce qui fait s'agiter Scott à l'endroit où la douleur commence à laisser place à quelque chose de totalement différent. Alors, Scott se remet à regarder devant lui et bouge un peu pour donner le départ à l'Alpha qui commence des mouvements sensuels.

Scott lâche de nouveaux gémissements mais de plaisirs cette fois, Derek à une main contre son torse, l'autre le masturbant en même temps puis ils basculent, Scott sur le ventre, offrant une vue sans pareille à Derek qui plonge aussitôt, ses cuisses claquent contre les fesses de l'homme qui se tient sur ses mains.

Combien de temps continuent-ils ? Aucune idée, mais Derek joui en étant au plus profond de Scott (qui est sur le dos) et alors que ce dernier s'apprête à décharger, il le prend en bouche et surprenant totalement le plus jeune, avale son sperme. Donnant ses ultimes coups de langues après l'orgasme, Derek fait se cambrer Scott qui est obligé de cacher son pénis pour le faire cesser, respirant bruyamment, le cœur en fête.

Ils sont là, l'un à côté de l'autre et Scott se met à rire, il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il rigole. Et Derek le suit, il se met à rire également.

* * *

Le lendemain, la cuisine semble trop petite pour tout ce monde. Stiles est aux anges ceci dit, Crystal est assise sur ses cuisses faisant deux tartines tout en se chamaillant avec sa sœur sur son manque d'intimité. Isaac attrape Scott et l'entraine au loin sous le regard interrogateur de leurs petits amis respectifs.

« Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? demande Scott sans comprendre.

-Comment c'était ?

-Comment était quoi Isaac ?

-Tu « sais » répond le jeune homme en haussant les sourcils avec un air entendu.

-Je ne vais pas te parler de ça !

-Oh allez, réfléchis, Tu ne vas pas en parler à Stiles, vous n'avez pas ce « type » d'intimité. Tu ne vas clairement pas en parler à Derek, donc si on regarde bien…

-Même, c'est…intime ! Répond Scott gêné.

-Scott, s'il te plait…et puis…je suis dans la même situation que toi je te rappel, et j'ai aussi besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler tu sais ?

Scott va pour protester mais pour ce qu'il en sait, Isaac n'a jamais eu de confident ni de vrais amis avant d'entrer dans la meute de Derek. Et après tout, il aime bien Isaac et il a envie de partager avec quelqu'un cette expérience. Il se mord la lèvre, regarde à gauche, à droite et entraine Isaac dehors plus profondément dans la foret.

-Ok, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire sérieusement, j'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ça, même avec Stiles, on a un Bro'code, et on parle pas de nos expériences sexuelles.

-Surtout depuis que tu es le seul avec une expérience sexuelle glisse sournoisement Isaac.

-Certes (Scott à un regard amusé). Mais ça va changer je pense, Crystal…

-M'en parle pas, elle dégage un truc en ce moment.

-Toi aussi tu as remarqué ? C'est comme si elle avait un projecteur métaphasique devant elle en permanence et tout est à destination de Stiles.

-Oh, elle n'a pas besoin de ça rajoute Isaac. Bref, revenons à nos moutons.

-Ok, mais commence.

Isaac fait la moue.

-Et bien…Boyd est…j'ai cru que j'allais avoir un arrêt cardiaque rien qu'en le voyant nu quoi, c'était tellement bizarre comme situation. Comme si tu n'avais jamais été plus connecté à ton corps mais en même temps, comme si tu étais ailleurs.

-Oui ! J'ai ressenti ça aussi au bout d'un moment. Mais au départ, ouch…

-Ah, c'est toi qui est passé ? T'as du courage ! Moi j'ai vu ce qui m'attendait, j'ai dit non, han han, no way, entrée en travaux tout ça.

Scott est plié de rire.

-Tu as une manière de raconter ça… ah ah, mais étrangement, j'aurais un peu peur de demander à Derek…si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Moi non, mais j'aimerais bien le savoir demande Derek en tombant d'un arbre.

-Oups ! Lâche Isaac rougissant comme s'il était pris la main dans le sac.

-Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as peur de demander ? Demande l'Alpha en s'adossant à l'arbre derrière lui.

-Hey, c'est une conversation privée entre Isaac et moi fait Scott en attrapant Isaac avec son bras.

Derek leur lance un regard suspicieux.

-On doit décider du plan d'action concernant Weingerg, je suis venu vous chercher.

-Ah, le devoir n'attend pas » fait Isaac en repartant vers la maison toujours bras dessus bras dessous avec Scott.

Ils échangent un regard et éclatent de rire, Derek derrière se posant encore plus de questions.

* * *

Le temps qu'ils arrivent, le sheriff est présent ainsi qu'Allison et Chris Argent. Le visage de Scott blêmit en voyant la jeune femme, il croise le regard de Stiles tout aussi choqué et les deux se tournent vers Derek qui fait comme si il n'avait rien vu.

C'est vraiment un rassemblement étrange qui a lieu dans le salon. Allison fait un geste de salut à Scott qui répond et les autres loups sentent son stress vis-à-vis de cette situation. Stiles n'a pas besoin d'entendre les battements de son cœur, il s'approche de Scott et lui pose la main sur l'épaule. Si on ajoute la présence d'Ignacio, Amber et Peter, l'ambiance est électrique.

« Pour être bref, commence Derek, voici ce que nous savons concernant Weingerg.

Il fait un bref résumé de la situation. Sans surprises, Chris avait lui aussi des informations, en revanche, ils ne savaient pas qu'il était également sous surveillance par le FBI.

-On le soupçonne de tremper dans des affaires mafieuses mais on a aucune preuve, il est trop intelligent pour se mouiller et très franchement, je ne sais même pas comment on peut gérer ça dans le cadre de la loi confesse le sheriff. Est-ce qu'il est aussi un loup garou ? Demande le sheriff.

-Pas que je sache répond Ignacio mais c'est difficile à dire, il ne se laisse pas facilement approcher.

-Je pense qu'il faut y aller dans un cadre un peu moins « officiel » fait Chris. On a une équipe spécialisé dans le « nettoyage » après le travail indique-t-il ce qui met mal à l'aise plusieurs personnes ici.

-En gros, vous planifiez de tuer quelqu'un intervient Melissa.

Chris, Ignacio, Peter et Derek se regardent les uns les autres.

-Sachez qu'en tant que chargé de faire respecter la loi, je ne peux pas cautionner ça appuie le sheriff.

-Je pense, sheriff, qu'à partir du moment où votre fils à juger bon de vous expliquer ce qu'il se passait réellement vous avez perdu l'opportunité de simplement ignorer certaines solutions. Je suis un loup-garou et en tant que tel je peux vous certifier que si ce type est un métamorphe, tenter de l'envoyer un prison risque d'être un carnage. Et si jamais il nous expose…

Peter à le regard perdu, comme quelqu'un se rappelant un souvenir particulièrement déplaisant ou traumatisant. Chris intervient :

-Ce ne sera bon pour personne. On sait que pour le moment toutes ses productions ont lieu au même endroit, il utilise son usine vers Foxboro pour produire à la fois des médicaments et ses différents dérivés.

-Mais au final, son réseau est très complexe, on ne peut pas juste faire sauter son usine où se débarrasser de lui, comment vous démanteler les réseaux de drogues ? Demande Allison au sheriff.

Il regarde la fille puis le père.

-Il faut arrêter le chef mais aussi ses hommes de mains directes c'est-à-dire, l'échelon juste en dessous de lui. Privé de leaders et d'approvisionnement ce sera facile de les arrêter.

-D'accord, dans ce cas j'ai quelques noms à vous donner sheriff. En revanche je m'occuperai de Weingerg et de l'usine.

-Seul ? Et puis quoi encore ! Intervient Scott.

-Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas le faire seul ? Je n'ai pratiquement même pas besoin d'y entrer. Moins vous en savez mieux ce sera.

Scott décide de se taire, il a l'intention de laisser croire à son père qu'il obtempère. Stiles sait, lui, que son meilleur ami a une idée derrière la tête.

-Bien, nous n'avons donc plus à nous mêler de ça » indique Derek.

Du coup, Ignacio, Amber et le sheriff partent ensemble, Chris sort à leur suite en revanche Allison fait signe à Scott afin qu'ils puissent parler tous les deux en privée. Boyd remarque la légère raideur qui a saisi Derek à ce moment là mais n'a fait aucune remarque.

* * *

« Comment tu vas ? Demande la jeune femme en s'asseyant à terre.

-Bien, bien, et toi ?

-Scott…je voudrais te parler d'un truc.

-Oui, vas y réponds le loup garou avec appréhension.

- Depuis qu'on se connait, on a toujours eu cette relation…ce lien…même quand on n'était pas ensemble on savait qu'un jour où l'autre on reviendrait l'un vers l'autre.

-C'est vrai que je voyais ça aussi comme ça…

Ils restent silencieux, puis elle le regarde.

-Mais c'est diffèrent maintenant, non ? On a eu ce bel amour à la Roméo et Juliette mais c'est le genre d'amour qui détruit plus qu'il ne sauve…

-Tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur Allison.

-Toi aussi. Mais il faut qu'on mette définitivement fin à toute possibilité de romance entre nous. Les choses risques d'être compliquées.

-Tu veux dire, plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà ? dit Scott en souriant.

Elle lui donne un coup d'épaule affectueux.

-J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un lui dit-elle.

-Et bien en parlant de ça…j'ai quelqu'un Allison, depuis…umh, peu.

-Quoi ? (Fait elle étonnée), qui ?

-Derek.

La jeune femme reste interdite sous la révélation.

-Derek, Derek Hale ? L'homme, Alpha Derek Hale, de Beacon Hill, « TON » Alpha ? Ce Derek ?

-Oui, sache que moi aussi ça me choque.

Allison se met à rire.

-Non, t'es sérieux là ? Derek ? Tu as choisi Derek parmi toutes les personnes possibles ?

-Ca ne te gène pas que ce soit un mec ?

-Non, en revanche Derek, franchement Scott ? Je ne fais pas confiance à ce mec. Tu n'aurais pas plutôt préféré Isaac ?

Scott fronce les sourcils.

-Tu prends ça mieux que je ne l'aurais cru.

-Quoi, tu pensais que j'allais devenir hystérique ? Pleurer ? Te demander de revenir avec moi ?

-Non ! Non, bien sûr que non, mais bon…

-Ah c'est bien les mecs de penser que tous leurs ex sont irrationnels.

-Allison…

-Je te taquine. Ecoute, je ne veux pas te perdre comme ami Scott alors j'espère que les prochaines fois qu'on se verra, ce sera ailleurs que sur une scène de crime.

-Soirée Pizza chez moi la semaine prochaine ça te dit ? Toi moi, Stiles, Lydia…

-Danny, Isaac, Boyd, Lina, Crystal…

-Derek… ?

-Derek. »

Ils se relèvent, Scott a le cœur terriblement léger à ce moment là.

* * *

Pendant quelques jours, Ignacio reste dans le coin. Scott apprend presque à l'apprécier. Melissa garde, elle, ses distances.

Le mardi qui suit, Scott va partir en cours lorsqu'il voit son père monter en voiture avec Chris Argent. Il est en retard alors il ne se pose pas immédiatement de questions. A la fin de sa matinée, il tente de le joindre, sans succès. Il appel alors Derek.

« Hey, ça va ?

-Mis à part ton bruyant gamin qui met un bordel monstre dans la cuisine ça va et toi ?

-Ca va…Tu parles de Stiles là ?

-Il s'est mis en tête de faire un gâteau pour Crystal.

-Et tu l'as laissé faire ? Demande Scott incrédule.

-Je ne savais pas…

-Et bien bon courage pour tout nettoyer, car crois moi, c'est toi qui va t'en occuper.

-Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi ?

-Stiles est trèèèèès doué pour ça, tu vas cligner des yeux et il aura disparu.

-Non, je l'ai à l'œil.

-Saluuuuutttt Scotttyyyyy dit la voix un peu plus lointaine de Stiles dans le téléphone.

-Ahem, passes lui le bonjour, sinon, dis moi, tu sais où est allé mon père ce matin ?

Derek mets quelques secondes à répondre.

-Il est parti avec Chris Argent.

-Oui, ça je sais mais où ?

-Je dois raccrocher, je vais…m'occuper…de Stiles.

Derek raccroche et Scott fronce les sourcils. C'est quoi cette attitude ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, Allison lui dira tout.

-Allô Allison ?

-Scott ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Pardon de te déranger, juste, mon père est parti avec le tien ce matin, tu sais où ils sont allé ?

-Je…Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

-Hein ?

-Je ne connais pas tous les détails, ils sont en mission.

-En mission ? En mission où ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé Scott, ils sont allé à l'usine.

-L'usine ? De Weingerg ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne me dis rien ?

-Je suis désolé, je dois y aller, surtout reste ici. »

Et elle raccroche. Reste ici hein ? Comme si Scott était connu pour faire ce qu'on lui dit. En revanche, comment va-t-il se rendre à Foxboro ? Ce n'est pas exactement la porte à côté, et il n'a pas les coordonnées de l'usine…Mais il sait qui va l'aider sur ce coup.

* * *

« Tu sais comment finissent tous les plans de ce type ?

-Tu m'en aurais voulu d'y aller seul.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais ça ne signifie pas que j'ai envie d'infiltrer une usine appartenant à un mafieux !

-Tu dois juste m'y conduire, après j'entre seul. De toute manière, Allison m'a dit qu'ils ne faisaient que du repérage.

-Alors pourquoi tu veux absolument y aller ? Demande Stiles en conduisant depuis déjà une demi-heure.

-Parce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Et tu es sûr que ne rien dire à Derek était une bonne idée ?

-T'inquiètes, Il y aura mon père et Chris Argent, qu'est-ce qui pourrait tourner mal ?

-Oh non ! Scott, dis moi que tu n'as pas dit ça ?!

-Quoi ? Tu es trop superstitieux.

-La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, je me suis retrouvé pendu à un arbre, PENDU !

-Tu as voulu sauter et la bretelle de ton sac c'est pris dans une branche, tu n'étais pas pendu mais accroché rectifie Scott en roulant des yeux.

-Tu portes la poisse Scott McCall, tu portes la poisse. »

Et Scott en vint à se dire que c'était vrai pendant qu'une boule au ventre lui donnait envie d'accélérer pour retrouver son père.

* * *

_Hey hey comment allez-vous ? _

_Arf, j'en peux plus de cette nouvelle saison de Teen Wolf, mais cessez de maltraiter Isaac, CESSEZ!_

_Bref sinon cette fanfiction arrive bientôt à sa fin donc merci à vous de l'avoir lu, mais en attendant, profitez de la suite :d_

_See ya !_


	9. Fuite

**Chapitre 9 : Fuite**

On aurait pu croire que trouver une usine précise dans une zone industrielle serait compliquée mais quand il n'y en a qu'une en feu et qu'étrangement, il n'y a personnes aux alentours, ça aide. D'autant que le logo du laboratoire est vraiment tape à l'œil au milieu des autres entrepôts plutôt austères.

Scott et Stiles s'approchent d'une fenêtre et ils peuvent observer ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Le contraste entre le calme extérieur et l'agitation à l'intérieur est surprenant. Certaines personnes se battent, il y a pas mal de corps au sol, certains ont les yeux intégralement noir d'autres non. Tout ce qu'ils voient est un bout de l'entrepôt, et il n'y a pas de traces de Chris dans le coin. Scott a l'impression que l'homme est parti, du moins, le suppose-t-il à l'odeur, un peu couverte par celle du brulée.

Ils décident d'entrer discrètement tout de même pour vérifier. Est-ce qu'Ignacio est toujours là ? Il lui semble que oui, pour le moment, il suit sa faible odeur jusqu'à la chaine de fabrication. L'odeur de médicament (et de drogue) est assez forte pour couvrir celle de son père donc il a du mal à retrouver sa trace.

« Scott, je crois que ton père est en train de se battre sur cette plateforme. Indique Stiles les yeux levés.

En effet, Ignacio se bat avec une « créature garou » qui lui ressemble globalement. Les deux sont sous forme hybride et l'un est définitivement féminin. Weingerg lui, est au bord de la plateforme et celle-ci commence à tanguer dangereusement. Petite, elle est placée au dessus d'une cuve et permet à une personne habilité à contrôler son contenu. Elle n'est pas prévue pour deux garous se battant de toutes leurs forces.

Tandis que Weingerg tente de s'enfuir, Ignacio parvient à déstabiliser l'autre personne qui reprend forme humaine sous le choc : Mme Gerda. Celle-ci tente d'esquiver un ultime coup mais glisse et tombe dans la cuve en bas sous le regard effaré des deux jeunes hommes. Ignacio reprend à son tour forme humaine, récupère un sac qui était à ses pieds et se lance à la poursuite du responsable, Scott et Stiles sur ses talons. Zigzagant entre les cuves et se baissant le plus possible pour éviter la fumée, ils finissent par arriver dans un hangar avec plusieurs carmions en chargements. Des hommes portant des armes sont présents et se tournent d'un coup vers eux. Weingerg est déjà à l'abri.

« Abattez-le ! .

Les balles pleuvent, Ignacio pousse son fils et Stiles par la même occasion à l'intérieur. Il semble réfléchir.

-Partez d'ici !

-Quoi ? Non ! Fait Scott dont l'adrénaline atteint des sommets.

-J'ai une idée, mais pour ça, il faut que vous partiez et vite ! Vous avez cinq minutes.

Scott veux protester mais Stiles le tire à sa suite pour revenir vers l'entrée.

-On ne peut pas le laisser tout seul !

-Oh que si on peut, c'est un grand garçon Scott, et là, on ne ferait que le gêner d'accord ?

-Pourquoi cinq minutes ? Pourquoi…

Scott cesse de poser des questions, ils sortent dehors et en s'éloignant suffisamment pour ne plus risquer d'être étouffé par la fumée.

Des gens courent un peu partout, affolés et plus aucun n'a les yeux entièrement noir, signe d'une procession.

-Je dois y retourner lâche Scott déterminé.

L'instinct de Stiles lui dit de l'en empêcher et il fait bien car l'usine commence à exploser. En quelques secondes, Scott emmène son meilleur ami derrière un véhicule en espérant être sain et sauf tandis que de nouvelles explosions retentissent.

-NON !

Scott ne comprend pas, où est son père ? Où est-il ? Un des camions sort du hangar, en flamme et finit sa course dans un arbre. Des hommes en sortent dont Weingerg. Il éteint quelques flammes sur lui et regarde un peu partout l'air un peu fou. Il les repère, sort une arme et s'approche d'eux.

Scott a tout juste le temps de se cacher, mais une odeur familière lui parvient. Quelque chose sort des décombres de l'usine, cette « chose » dégouline d'un liquide transparent et ressemble à une version upgradé de son père sous sa forme hybride.

Sauf que voilà, la créature n'a plus grand-chose d'humaine, le corps ressemble à celui d'un gros chien, le visage vaguement aussi sauf que les yeux sont entièrement sombre, qu'une ligne de…dents ( ?!) court le long de son dos jusqu'à sa queue qui peut se séparer révélant également des dents à l'intérieur.

-Scott (fait Stiles d'une petite voix) ne me dis pas que…

Scott ne peut pas répondre, il est choqué, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Weingerg et ses hommes sont focalisés sur la créature.

-C'est mon père ?

-C'est surtout résident Evil ouais ! On bouge de là !

Subitement Weingerg ordonne un cessez le feu.

-Alors comme ça tu avais réussi à l'accomplir jusqu'au bout hein Ignacio ? Tu pensais pouvoir me le cacher ? Prétendre que tu n'avais pas le gène le plus pur parmi tous ceux qu'on a observé ? Ou est-ce récent ?

Ignacio montre les crocs et pour toute réponse attrape avec sa queue un des hommes qui a le malheur de passer trop près et…honnêtement, comment dire ça ? Sa queue tente de lui manger le visage malgré que l'homme se débatte comme un beau diable ?

-Non attends, c'est pas Resident Evil, c'est Dragon Ball Z ! Scott, faut qu'on se tire d'ici tu m'entends ?

Ignacio attaque les hommes à sa portée, c'est un carnage. Sa vitesse lui permet d'esquiver les balles. Weingerg court jusqu'à une limousine qui s'est arrêté non loin alors qu'une dizaine d'hommes se déploient pour le protéger et ralentir le père de Scott.

-On doit l'aider ! Il faut arrêter Weingerg.

-Bordel Scott, je te dis qu'il faut se tirer d'ici !

Stiles tire son meilleur ami jusqu'à sa Jeep.

-La police va arriver ! fait Scott perdant son calme.

-Raison de plus pour disparaitre d'ici ! Je ne sais pas si tu réalise que la, il y a une usine qui a explosé, et deux autres en flammes. Ces usines ont des caméras de surveillance et il y a pas mal d'hommes qui pourraient nous tuer, on doit se tirer d'ici !

Stiles n'attends pas que Scott bouge où attache sa ceinture, il le pousse à l'intérieur, se met derrière le volant et démarre. Son meilleur ami ne peut s'empêcher de regarder un arrière.

-Attention !

La limousine de Weingerg fonce sur eux et ils doivent faire une embardé pour l'esquiver. Stiles, par réflexe, klaxonne. Il s'apprête à jurer lorsqu'un gros « boum » se fait entendre tandis qu'Ignacio saute sur le toit de la Jeep.

-Ecoutez-moi bien tous les deux, ne vous mêlez plus de ça, rentrez chez vous. Si vous attirez trop l'attention de Weingerg tout le monde sera en danger. C'est clair ?

Il reprend sa forme animale et saute le long de la route, se mettant à courir derrière la limousine.

-Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il vient de se passer avoue Scott.

Stiles ne répond pas. Il démarre, s'éloignant au plus vite de l'endroit.

* * *

« Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher hein ?

-Personne ne me dit rien !

-Pour une raison Scott ! Ils devaient faire sauter l'usine et Ignacio devait s'occuper de Weingerg pour l'éloigner définitivement lui et ses associés de Beacon Hill mais noooooooooon, tu devais jouer le héro hein Scott ?

-Derek, tu sais bien que…

-Tu aurais pu être tué là dedans ! Tu sais la quantité de drogue qui aurait pu y être stockée ? Tu savais que cette drogue était assez volatile ?

-Non, je…

-Alors arrête de faire ce genre de choses ! Non seulement tu y es allé mais tu as emmené Stiles et Allison m'a prévenue, elle t'a dit de ne pas y aller non ?

-Oui mais…

-Je suis ton Alpha Scott tu comprends ? Tu ne peux pas ignorer ce qu'on te dit et n'en faire qu'à ta tête !

-Je fais ce que je veux Derek !

Derek s'arrête de parler. Le reste de la meute observe en silence tandis que Scott se prend un savon (Stiles ayant eu l'intelligence de prévenir aussi Derek discrètement et de prétexter avoir quelque chose à voir avec son père pour ne pas entrer dans la demeure des Hale).

-Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de te mettre inutilement en danger Scott ?

Derek a le ton dur mais dans son regard il y a de la peine.

-Personne n'a été blessé et le plan a fonctionné plus ou moins comme prévu non ? Intervient Isaac qui a du mal avec cette ambiance tendue.

Derek lui jette un regard noir mais Isaac est habitué donc il hausse juste les épaules. Amber descend à se moment là.

-Désolé de vous dérangez, je dois y aller. Scott, j'ai des nouvelles de ton père. Officiellement, il n'y a rien contre lui mais officieusement, sa tête est mise à prix sur le marché noir alors il va…on va devoir se faire discret pour un moment. Il a dit qu'il est fier de toi-même si tu es aussi têtu que ta mère. Merci pour votre hospitalité, je file.

-Amber, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? On peut te conduire quelque part ?

-C'est gentil Derek, à vrai dire, j'aurais besoin que quelqu'un m'emmène à l'aéroport.

-Boyd ?

-Ok.

-Je viens avec vous annonce Isaac.

-Moi aussi. Ajoute Lina qui a envie de laisser un peu d'intimité à son Alpha et son petit ami.

Au final, il ne reste plus que Derek et Scott, le premier regardant par la fenêtre le second le regardant lui.

-Je ne suis pas habitué à devoir rendre des comptes à quelqu'un. Et encore moins à devoir demander « la permission » depuis que je suis un loup garou.

-Je l'ai bien compris.

-Tu es mon Alpha mais si c'est pour que je sois comme un chien chien à juste exécuter tes ordres…

-C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais avoir comme petit ami son Alpha…

-Oh, tu te rappel que nous sommes ensemble ? Demande sarcastiquement Derek.

-Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ?

-Si tu ne dis pas à ton Alpha où tu vas quand tu risques d'être blessé ou pire, tu pourrais au moins le dire à ton mec Scott !

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que le jeune homme comprend où est le problème.

-Désolé, Derek.

Toutes les excuses auxquelles pense Scott lui paraissent nases aussi, il n'ajoute rien. Derek tourne vers lui son regard et Scott se sent mal à l'aise. Et si ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner avec Derek parce qu'il était son Alpha ? Et s'il était incapable de fonctionner selon les intentions de l'autre ? Les choses sont si différentes de ce qu'elles étaient avec Allison…Toutes ces interrogations se lisent sur son visage et Derek veut donc en avoir le cœur net.

-Tu songes à me larguer ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Scott s'approche de lui, il ne répond pas mais prend la main de son Alpha qu'il pose sur son cœur. Ce dernier à un rire timide et Scott en profite pour l'embrasser.

- Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. Et non je ne songe pas à te larguer, tu veux qu'on se sépare toi ?

-Non.

-Et bien alors ?

Derek souffle, libérant la pression. Scott le prend dans ses bras et sentir le souffle de l'autre dans son cou le fait frissonner. Il raffermit sa prise sur le corps du jeune homme.

-Je crois qu'ils sont tous parti au final.

-Ouais, ils ont esquivé l'entrainement remarque Derek.

-Il y a peut être un autre type d'entrainement que l'on peut pratiquer dans ce cas ?

Derek recule pour voir les yeux de son amant un sourire sincère né sur leur visage.

-Ca me va. »

* * *

**Chapitre Spécial : Cession d'Eté.**

Durant un mois, personne n'entend parler d'Ignacio ou Amber. Le Growl a disparu et il a été un peu compliqué pour la meute de faire en sorte que le Dr Tecko soit reconnu post mortem comme «ayant de graves troubles psychiques et responsable des morts de l'hôpital.

Au final, les choses sont aussi normales qu'elles puissent l'être dans un contexte pareil. Ayant raté pas mal de cours, Scott et Stiles ont du mettre un sacré coup de collier pour rattraper leur retard. Par une extraordinaire chance, Scott et Stiles n'ont pas du tout été inquiété par la justice en revanche, un avis de recherche pour Ignacio a été émis.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir un père fugitif ? Demande Isaac avachi sur le canapé à moitié sur Boyd, à moitié sur Stiles lui-même installé plus ou moins sur Crystal.

Scott, lui, est à terre la télécommande à la main.

-Je ne sais même pas quoi en penser, je le détestais et maintenant je ne le comprends pas…Au moins ma mère est moins tendue depuis qu'il n'est plus dans le coin.

-Et concernant Peter ? Ose demander le jeune homme, sentant Boyd se raidir sous lui.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en lui mais je ne crois pas qu'il la blessera.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, si une version féminine de Peter sortait avec mon père je lui rendrais la vie impossible pour qu'elle se tire vite fait intervient Stiles.

A la télé, une pub pour un jeu concours permettant de gagner un voyage à Miami passe en même temps, attirant l'attention de Boyd et Crystal.

-Je ne suis jamais allé en Floride soupire la jeune femme.

-Moi non plus ajoute le noir en passant négligemment un bras sur les épaules de son petit ami.

-On devrait y aller…

-Qui « on » ? Demande Stiles à Scott qui se tourne vers eux avec un sourire que Stiles ne connait que trop bien.

-Bah, nous, la meute quoi !

-Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas un membre de votre congrégation des poilus ? Fait Stiles aimant à rappeler à qui veut l'entendre qu'il est un « homme libre ».

-Tu sais, si tu demandes à Derek, il peut t'y inclure hein ?

-Tu es fou ? Si Peter apprend ça, il va essayer de me donner la Morsure !

-Il veut inclure ma mère à la meute et elle lui a déjà dit qu'elle a l'intention de rester humaine tu sais ?

-Oui, parce qu'il RESPECTE ta mère ! Moi je suis sûr qu'il louche sur mes parties tendres et juteuses ! indique Stiles en faisant de drôles de gestes avec ses doigts, comme pour imiter quelqu'un qui salive sur un bon morceau de viande.

Tout le monde tourne sa tête vers lui, les yeux plissés.

-« Tendres et juteuses ? » fait Isaac en regardant alternativement Stiles et Crystal.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Isaac, je ne sais pas de quoi cet idiot parle. Je n'ai aucun rapport avec ses parties mignonnes et fermes.

-Ce qu'il a dit, c'était « tendres et juteuses » non « mignonnes et fermes » intervient Boyd.

-Qu'est-ce qui est « mignon et ferme » chez Stiles ? Demande Scott curieux.

La jeune femme est rouge de confusion ce qui se voit malgré sa peau latine.

-Quoi ? Non ! La ferme.

Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en baissant la tête (mais il lève quand même son pouce en direction de son meilleur ami).

-Donc des vacances en Floride le mois prochain ça vous dit ? Dit Isaac en changeant de sujet.

Ils sont tous pour mais Stiles soulève le nœud du problème :

-Bon, et bien Scott, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire lâche Isaac avec un sourire équivoque.

-Ouais ! Sert-nous à quelque chose ajoute en le taquinant Crystal.

-Moi ? Attendez, vous êtes sûr que…

-On est sûr le coupe Boyd.

-Sûr et certain » ajoute Stiles.

Les voilà qui le regarde tous avec un immense sourire. Il sent qu'il s'est fait avoir.

* * *

Lorsque Derek rentre avec Peter et Lina nous sommes en fin d'après-midi. La femme ne fait que quelques pas avant que sa jeune sœur ne l'attrape et que Stiles fasse de même avec Peter (malgré ses réticences), laissant le champ libre à Scott pour agir. Derek est tout de suite méfiant en voyant le brun arriver avec un sourire aux lèvres pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

« Hey, Derek, comment ça va ?

-Ça va, et toi ?

Il est a noté que malgré le mois et demi de relation qu'ils ont, ils ne sont toujours pas tout à fait à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection, encore plus en public. Aussi, Scott fais un pas vers lui et, sans hésitation, l'embrasse à pleine bouche, forçant également Derek à se positionner contre la table. L'Alpha lâche un son étouffé sous la délicieuse surprise. Poussant les chaises, Scott soulève presque Derek pour le faire s'assoir sur le meuble qui n'en demandait pas tant. Le baiser se fait plus intense jusqu'à ce qu'une corbeille de fruit finisse par tomber à cause des mouvements.

-Sérieux les mecs, on mange ici ! Stiles saute dans la cuisine, l'air accusateur.

-Scott, on t'a dit de lui soumettre l'idée, pas de lui léchouiller le visage, tu exagères continue Isaac.

-Et avec ça, il a oublié le but de la manœuvre ajoute Boyd en entrant à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demande Derek intrigué.

-On va en Floride le mois prochain pour des vacances. Une semaine.

-On ? Qui on ? Pourquoi ça me concernerait ?

-On : la meute. Tu viens aussi.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui ! Fait Scott avec détermination.

Derek le fixe quelques secondes, tout le monde est suspendues à ses lèvres.

-Ok.

Scott ouvre ses yeux en grand.

-Ah ? Tu es d'accord ?

-C'est ce que signifie Ok Scott, youhou, qui aurait cru que notre Alpha bougon accepterait si facilement ? J'ai plus qu'à ranger mon parfum à l'aconit on en aura pas besoin cette fois-ci.

-Garde le à portée Stiles, ça pourrais t'être utile fait Isaac en partant avec le jeune homme.

-Ces deux-là quand ils complotent ensemble…

Boyd sort à leur suite.

-Ce plan étai quand même assez nase de ce que j'en vois, je pense qu'on doit travailler votre sens de la stratégie dit Derek suffisamment fort pour que même Stiles entende dans le salon.

-Quelqu'un fait appel à moi ? Demande Peter en apparaissant mystérieusement d'on ne sait où.

-Tu sais que tu es invité aussi ? Intervient Crystal.

-Ah bon ? Je me sens plutôt comme un indésirable se plaint-il en regardant Derek et Scott.

Ce dernier roule des yeux.

-Oui tu l'es mais tu fais partie de la meute non ? ConcèdeScott.

-Ohhhh, tu peux m'appeler beau-papa ! [Peter s'approche, bras grands ouverts et serre Scott totalement abasourdi par la réponse audacieuse.] Ce qui tombe bien aussi d'ailleurs, j'ai hâte de voir Melissa en maillot de…

Scott vient de lui donner un coup de coude.

-Bien, bien, bien, et si on parlait des détails plutôt ? Chantonne Stiles toujours dans le salon.

-Bonne idée » lâche Peter.

* * *

Les voilà en Floride, dans un hôtel étonnement abordable pour l'endroit. Enfin, « étonnement », pas vraiment puisque les repas ne sont pas compris ! Mais en dehors de ce petit détail, l'endroit est superbe, à peine à une dizaine de minutes de la plage. Cet hôtel n'est pas très grand et ils occupent à eux seuls tout un étage. Forcément, avec quatre couples et quatre personnes en plus…ah oui, Allison, son père, Danny et Lydia les ont rejoints. Personne n'a compris comment, mais le fait est là. Stiles en est particulièrement content, il se sent moins seul en tant « qu'humain » et in fine, il y a autant de loup garous que d'humains (espérons qu'au retour ce soit toujours le cas).

Ayant fait promettre à Derek d'être moins…comment dire ? Sec, Scott profite à fond de ces quelques jours. Fête, plage, soirées, tout est réuni pour passer un bon moment. Derek, Peter et Chris tentent d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Certains évènements les ont rapprochés mais certaines blessures du passé ont du mal à cicatriser, il faudra du temps. De façon tout aussi surprenante, Isaac et Allison semblent bien s'entendre ce qui a donné lieu à une drôle de discussion entre Scott et Boyd, ce dernier craignant de se faire éclipser par la jolie brune.

Au cours du troisième soir, ils sont tous dans un bar où l'anniversaire d'une femme plutôt intimiste s'est transformé en fête générale. Le bar donne directement sur la plage apportant un air frais bienvenu en ce début de soirée. Danny impressionne au bar où il jongle avec des cocktails en en mettent plein la vue à Allison, Stiles, Crystal et surtout, le barman, apparemment débutant.

Isaac, Boyd et Lina sirotent un cocktail les pieds dans le sable. Peter et Melissa veulent être un peu seuls et se sont installés dans un restaurant voisins, prêt à diner en tête à tête.

Chris surveille tout ce beau monde et enfin, Scott et Lydia dansent sur ce qui est considéré comme la piste du bar.

« Tu devrais aller inviter ta moitié ou il va bougonner toute la soirée lui suggère la jeune femme.

-Il est toujours sur le qui-vive…tu as raison, je vais aller le chercher.

Lydia se dirige vers Stiles et l'attrape pour danser sous le regard quelque peu contrarié de Crystal. Scott, lui, se dirige vers l'endroit où est l'Alpha, attrape son bras doucement et l'attire vers la piste avec un regard joueur. Ce dernier roule un peu des yeux, laissant un sourire lui échapper.

-Je ne suis pas très bon danseur…

-Et moi alors ? Je m'estime juste heureux d'avoir un peu de rythme. Allez, danse avec moi !

Pour appuyer sa demande, il attrape carrément Derek par les fesses ce qui le fait hausser les sourcils mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire de remarque, Scott se frotte déjà légèrement à lui.

-Bwaaaahhh, dégoutant ! dit Danny en arrivant près d'eux.

Scott lui lance un sourire et continu de plus belle à danser dos à Derek dont les mains sont posés sur ses hanches tandis qu'il suit le mouvement. L'Alpha à un sourire en coin et un petit ricanement que personne à part Scott n'entends.

-Tiens, tiens…Fait le chef de meute en percevant l'excitation grandissante de son Bêta.

-Oh ça va Derek ! Je suis un mec en pleine forme donc ahem…chut et embrasses moi ! » Lance tout bas Scott pour cacher son embarras

Derek ne l'admettra pas facilement, mais il est vraiment heureux, entouré des siens. Il sent que ça le rend plus fort, il fera tout pour protéger ces personnes, sa famille.

* * *

Lydia s'éclipse pour aller aux toilettes. Une fois finie, elle s'apprête à ressortir lorsqu'elle entend un chant dans une langue inconnue. Vu ses connaissances dans ce domaine, cela l'intrigue. Elle décide de faire l'impasse bien qu'il est étrange d'entendre ce chant malgré la musique de l'autre côté de la porte. Attendez, il n'y a plus de musique ! Lydia commence à stresser. « Ah non ! Pas encore ! » Se dit-elle en poussant la porte. Elle ne voit rien, et ouvre subitement les yeux. Elle est dans quelque chose et referme immédiatement les yeux pour garder son calme. Elle les ouvre de nouveaux, il fait noir et son corps est a priori allongé. Vu le peu de mobilité dont elle dispose, il y a juste la place pour un corps. Un cercueil ? Elle tente de l'ouvrir. Il lui faut toute sa force pour faire bouger ce qu'il y a au-dessus. Finalement elle y parvient en prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Elle essaie de comprendre où elle est. « Voyons voir, il y a un cube de verre autour de moi, la pièce est grande…on dirait le musée de Beacon Hill…Attends une minute Lydia, tu ne peux pas être au musée de Beacon Hill ! ». Elle regarde autour d'elle, visiblement, elle est dans un sarcophage, elle se retourne et observe que la vitre de protection derrière elle a un trou. Un trou de taille et de forme humaine. « Comment se trou a-t-il pu être fait ? » Un peu plus loin, une lampe torche est allumé. A sa gauche, un autre sarcophage, ouvert celui-là. « Oh merde ». Suivant l'origine de la lumière, elle voit un peu plus loin un corps allongé. « Bien sûr qu'il y a un mort, il y a toujours un mort Lydia ». Précautionneusement elle sort, observant avec méfiance. Elle pose un pied à terre et doit se pencher pour ne pas se cogner. Elle cherche son portable qui est…qui est ? Qui est dans le sac qu'elle a laissé dans le bar, évidemment. Elle est presque plus agacée par le fait d'avoir laissé son téléphone que par la situation saugrenue. Elle commence à entendre des bruits de pas et localise la provenance. Une autre lampe torche se fait voir et une femme en blouse blanche, les cheveux en batailles apparait et se dirige droit sur elle.

«Ma reine, vous êtes éveillé.

-Reine ? Je ne suis pas une reine ! Qui êtes-vous ?

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ça peut être confus pour le moment, mais c'est moi ! Votre servante Anh Su Kur.

-Plait-il ? Demande Lydia prête à se servir de ses cours d'autodéfense donné par Allison.

-On doit se dépêcher et le rejoindre.

-Rejoindre qui ? Demande de nouveau Lydia qui craint déjà la réponse.

-Votre mari ! Aklos, le fils d'Apophis !

-Et merde ! »

* * *

_Helloooooo_

_Voici la fin de cette fanfiction, fiouuuuuuu._

_Alors qu'en dîtes-vous ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas développer les relations suffisamment parfois, donc je me rattraperai dans la prochaine fanfic ! (Au moment où j'écris, le chapitre 1 est déjà en ligne)._

_Je suis vraiment content d'avoir écrit cette histoire et espère que ça vous a plu J_

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques pour que j'améliore mes prochaines histoires ! Merci à vous de m'avoir lu._

_See ya !_


End file.
